Broken Dreams of Evil
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: Ted has always been like a brother to Cody, but while Ted continues to get pushed toward Superstardom, Cody becomes even more enraged and jealous. Cody assists Shane McMahon in his hostile takeover of WWE but at what Cost. Full Summary in Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

New Story- The Take Over of Jealousy

Summary- Ted has always been like a brother to Cody, but while Ted continues to getpushed toward Superstardom, Cody becomes even more enraged and jealous. Shane McMahon asks Cody for his assistance in taking over the company from Vince McMahon and his son in law Triple H. Cody and Shane succeed but in doing so Shane McMahon becomes a power mad monster. The more evil that Shane gets the more Cody's conscience comes into play. Can Cody's friendships and relationships stand the test or will his jealously and betrayal leads to some unthinkable consequences for him his best friend and their loved ones.

"_The whole story idea was given to me by Fan Fiction reader BearKat."_

Chapter 1-

"_Here is your winner and the number 1 contender for the world heavyweight championship Ted DiBiase."_

Ted DiBiase. The son of WWE hall of famer Million Dollar man Ted DiBiase Sr. A third generation superstar with all the talent to follow in the footsteps of his father and grandfather. Ted DiBiase was the star of the Marine 2. He was enlisted to follow in John Cenas footsteps in the WWE movie business.

He was popular in the locker room. He was well thought of in the writing team and most importantly he was extremely well thought of by WWE chairman Mr Vince McMahon and Chief Operating Officer Paul Levesque (AKA Triple H).

Ted walked back up the ramp. The WWE universe were starting to warm up to Ted. At Summerslam in Los Angeles California he will face captain charisma Christian for the World Heavyweight championship.

He posed one last time before walking back through the curtain.

No sooner as he had walked through a beautiful young women with long brunette hair ran towards Ted and hugged him tightly.

"Im so proud of you baby." Before Ted could say anything his gorgeous girlfriend Eve Torres passionately kissed him.

Ted's best friend Cody Rhodes came over laughing and said "Put him down Eve. He just had a match."

Cody Rhodes had known Ted since the day he came to the WWE. They were partners and tag champions in the team priceless. They were part of the very successful group Legacy and the two of them had rose to stardom at the side of Randy Orton.

Cody Rhodes didn't look at Ted as a friend. He looked at him as a brother. Cody and his actual brother Dustin Rhodes (AKA Goldust) didn't get along so Ted and Cody were very close.

Cody walked up to Ted and gave him a massive hug. "Im proud of you buddy."

"Thanks Cody. I haven't won anything yet though. Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." Said Ted as he put his arm around the slender waist of Eve.

"I have every faith you will become the champion Ted." Answered Cody

Ted laughed as more superstars and divas came over to congratulate him. Cody stood back and watched as Ted shook hands and hugged everyone around him. All of a sudden he felt someone's hands go over his eyes.

"Now I wonder who that could be." Smiled Cody

"Someone who loves you." Answered a soft voice.

Cody turned around to see his beautiful and stunning girlfriend Layla stood there.

"Now there's a face im always happy to see." Replied Cody as he pulled Layla towards him for a soft kiss.

"Why aren't you over with Ted celebrating?" Asked Layla

"This is his moment im not going to muscle in on it." Replied Cody.

Cody suddenly paid more attention as he heard the voice of his mentor Randy Orton.

"Ted." Shouted Randy

"Randy." Answered Ted not sure what Randy was going to say.

"Congratulations boy. I knew that two members of Legacy would be world champion and let's face it, it was always going to be you." Randy said not knowing that is other prodigy was listening in.

Cody's smile was immediately removed from his face. Layla quickly kissed her boyfriend again and said "He didn't mean that Cody. He was just trying to big up Ted as much as he possibly could."

"Its fine Lay. Your right it didn't mean anything. I need to take a walk."

Cody softly kissed Layla again and walked down the corridor. Layla walked back to Ted and Eve.

Ted asked "Where did Cody go?"

Layla answered "He heard what Randy said."

Ted answered "Oh no. Il go find him."

Eve butted in "No Ted. He is just trying to get attention. Don't let him rain on your parade."

Layla snapped "Excuse me."

Ted quickly calmed the situation before the two legacy girlfriends started arguing.

"I will talk to him later." Said Ted.

…...

Cody slowly walked through the arena corridors. Ted's match was the main event so a lot of people had left or were celebrating with him.

He walked round the corner and saw Vince McMahon and Chief of talent relations John Lartuious stood talking.

Cody listened in to the whole conversation.

"_So Mr McMahon. DiBiase will win the world title at Summerslam." _

"_That's excellent news John. We have John Cena as the face of Raw. I am looking to send Randy back to Raw and Ted will be the face of Smackdown."_

"_Well I was talking to the writers and they had a new storyline that we think could set the tone in main events for the next few months on Smackdown."_

"_What is that John?"_

"_Ted is World champion and his first opponent is none other than his former legacy partner Cody Rhodes. Cody beats DiBiase to become champion. In the mist of the feud Randy gets involved setting up a triple threat match at Survivor series. Wrestlemania 26 Legacy re match but for the World Heavyweight championship."_

Cody couldn't believe his ears. He was actually being considered for a world championship run. He moved a little closer so he could hear clearly what they were saying.

"_Cody Rhodes? You really think he is world championship material?"_

"_Yes sir I do and so do a lot of the writers. They have seen the work he has done delivering the dashing segments. Also his run against Rey Mystirio was a very high point for Smackdown this year."_

Cody was very happy listening to what John Laryngitis was saying. He had worked very hard with his new character and his feud with Rey was the best of his singles career.

"_Im Sorry John I don't think Cody is a good enough World champion."_

Cody slowly and silently fell back towards the wall. The last thing any pro wrestler wants to hear is Vince McMahon saying that you're not good enough."

"_With all due respect Mr McMahon the writers have thought long and hard about this. They think that it will bring in a lot of viewers."_

"_No John here's the thing. Randy makes money. Ted will make money. Cody will make nothing."_

"_Sir I really think this storyline will work. The writers have no other storyline. I have it here for you to read through completely and I think you will be pleased."_

"_Fine give it to me."_

Cody had to put his hand across his mouth to stop himself from shouting. McMahon took the sheets of paper and ripped them into several little pieces.

"_Now you can tell your writers that they can write a new one. They only way I want Cody Rhodes near the world title is as a bag carrier for Ted DiBiase do I make myself clear."_

"_Yes Sir."_

Cody watched as McMahon and Laryngitis walked further down the corridor and out of sight.

Two single tears started to fall from Cody's eyes. He slowly slid down the wall and sat on the cold hard damp floor with his head in his hands.

In one split moment Vince McMahon had turned what could have been the greatest moment of his life into the worst, most soul shattering and emotion wrenching moments of his entire life.

All Cody ever wanted to do was wrestle. He wasn't interested in movies, or music all he ever dreamt of was emulating his hall of fame dad and becoming the world heavyweight champion.

He worked hard and gave 100% every time he came to work but it wasn't work it was his life his dream. He was living his dream. He loved his job and he loved Layla he couldn't be happier but now what was his place in the WWE worth because McMahon had made it perfectly clear that he will never be a major champion.

Cody Rhodes continued to sit there with his head in his hands and his eyes closed. Cody went to a whole different world inside his head.

…

_Cody was sat in the middle of the ring in an empty arena. Still sat with his head in his hands. _

_All of a sudden the chairs started to come off as a tornado ripped apart the inside of the arena. The doors were all closed so the devastation went no further. The chairs span around as the arena floor continued to break apart. _

_Cody looked up as the tornado got faster and faster. As the damage increased it turned the tornado into circular fire circling around Cody getting closer and closer to him with every second. _

_The sound of burning mixed with the sound of the 500 mph winds echoed around Cody's ears._

_Amongst the chaos Cody tried to cover his eyes but the area around the ring turned to volcanic lava bubbling and spitting out hot fire balls. _

_Cody got to his feet shouting "What's going on? What's going on?"_

_The volume of everything got louder and louder but all he heard was "You will never be champion. You're not good enough. It's never going to happen. Your not championship material. YOU'RE FIRED."_

_Cody grabbed his ears like a small child screaming "Stop I want this to stop. Please someone make this stop." _

_Cody rubbed his eyes from the blinding light. In the distance he saw a shadow rise up from the fire. _

_The shadow shouted "You must show anger. You must show hatred. Light the fire in your soul and you will fulfil your destiny. You can be champion and you will be champion. You must show no mercy show no regrets."_

_Cody shouted as the shadow disappeared from the fire "What is this? Get me out of here. Somebody save me."_

"_Cody"_

"_Cody"_

"_Cody"_

"Cody"

"Cody"

Cody looked up as he realised his name was not being called inside his heard but from the outside. He looked up and saw a well dressed man stood over him.

"Hello Cody."

End of chapter 1

As I said at the stop of the chapter this whole idea was given to me by fan fiction reader BearKat.

I just want to say thank you to BearKat for trusting and asking me to write this story for them.

I hope people like the story and read and review.

Chapter 2 preview- It is revealed who the mysterious man is. (Although summary kind of gives it away. Lol.

Now to my normal little spot.

Another awesome promo by CM punk on Raw Monday. He reminds me of the greatest era of pro wrestling the attitude era. Very good to See.

(For those of you who don't look at the Smackdown Spoilers do not read no further than here.)

...

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW INTERCONTERNENTAL CHAMPION CODY RHODES.

I am so happy about Cody Rhodes being a singles champion. First Intercontinental then the World or WWE title. GO ON CODY LOL.

Bye Bye

Take Care all Matt


	2. Chapter 2

"_The whole story idea was given to me by Fan Fiction reader BearKat."_

Chapter 2- The Black Hole

Cody Rhodes had gone from complete happiness to his own personal hell. But now he was very confused. He was sat with a couple of tears in his eyes. He wiped them away before registering one last time that the person he saw before him wasn't a part of his nightmare.

"Shane McMahon. Are you here to deliver a message from your Dad by any chance?"

Shane had a grin across his face. Cody could tell that the cogs were turning in Shane's head but he couldn't figure it out just by looking at him.

Shane replied "No. I have seen my Dad today but Im not here to deliver any messages. Oh and I do no what messages you are referring to."

Cody was even more bemused. "How could you possibly know?"

Shane laughed and replied "Let's just say I know how to be in the right place at the right time."

Cody stood up and bluntly snapped "What do you want Shane?"

Shane still had a smile across his face. "Im glad you asked Mr Rhodes. I have a question for you. Does it hurt you that my father feels that way about you as a person and as a talent?"

Cody snapped again "What kind of question is that of course it does?"

Shane carried on knowing that he was getting underneath Cody's skin. Don't you wish that you could have everything your best friend Ted has and more?"

Cody had been letting all Shane's words go over his head but that line really caught his ear.

"Where are you going with this Shane?"

Shane sat down on a step and said "Has it done your head in that Ted is getting everything while you are lost in the shadows. That's your friend. Try feeling like that in a family. This company was supposed to be mine Cody but then Daddies little girl clicked her fingers and I got nothing."

Cody quietly said "Shane you're a multi millionaire."

Shane snapped "No it's not about money. My Dad received this company from his Dad and it should have gone to me. That little tramp Stephanie and her thieving son of a bitch Paul have taken my legacy from me. Every one of them will pay Cody you mark my words."

Cody was a little nervous. Shane was red in the face. His fists were clenched up and he was shaking with rage.

Cody sat next to Shane "You need to calm down your shaking with rage. What has any of this got to do with me?"

Shane started to smile again. "Im going to take over Cody. Im going to take what is rightfully mine. I need you Cody to be a part of it."

Cody had shock written all over his face. "You're going to take over. What? How and Why me."

"I've watched you Cody your good. You are very good and you are being wasted. I can help you fulfil your potential."

Cody shuffled around. It was so much for him to take in. He quietly said "Surely someone like CM Punk would be better with everything that's going on with him."

Shane started to laugh in a very evil fashion. Oh CM Punk works for me but he is just a distraction. You're the man I need for this plan to work. They would never suspect you."

"I just don't know."

"Think about Cody. You could have it all. You could be a main eventer. You could have titles and all the glory that goes with it. You could be in movies, on talk shows. You could….."

Shane hesitated as he tried to think of the best selling point to his plan possible. Shane's grin got bigger.

"You could be bigger than your Dad."

Cody looked around with a glint in his eye. Cody's dream from when he was a teenager was to be bigger and better than his father Dusty Rhodes.

Shane McMahon looked at Cody knowing he had hit a nerve. Shane wanted to make sure he was inside Cody's head. He walked behind him in leaned his on Cody's shoulder as if he was some kind of conscience or dark side.

"Think Cody. The winner of the match and new World Heavyweight champion Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes stars as Danny Fishers more talented brother in 12 Rounds 2 coming soon. Come on Cody Fulfil your destiny. You can be champion. You will be champion."

Cody quickly walked away from Shane.

"I don't want to hear this anymore Im out of here"

Cody walked down the corridor.

Shane shouted "Cody."

Cody froze still. Shane shouted again "It's written in the stars Cody. Don't fight it your destined to be the greatest of all time. The same as I am destined to have the entire WWE."

Shane watched as Cody walk away until he was out of sight."

…

Cody got outside and the rain was pouring down. The show was long over and everybody had left the arena. Cody walked outside. He had no coat just a white shirt which was sticking to his body.

The rain poured and lashed down as Shane's words still echoed in his head.

"_You could have it all". _

"_You could be bigger than your Dad."_

"_You can be champion. You will be champion."_

Cody wiped the rain from his face as he walked into the hotel. He was very quick. He didn't want anyone to see him.

He got to his hotel room and opened the door. His girlfriend Layla was sat in bed waiting for him. She quickly got up and ran towards Cody.

"Oh my god babe you're soaked. Why aren't you wearing a coat?"

Cody quietly answered "Couldn't find one."

"We were all so worried. I need to phone Ted and tell him you're safe."

Cody reached his hand over and softly pushed Laylas hand back down so she put the phone down. Cody mumbled "I have already text him"

Layla smiled and replied "That's good then now let's get this shirt off you it's almost pasted on."

Layla took Cody's shirt off and put it on the radiator to dry.

She was startled as Cody came behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"Cody what's going on?"

Cody slowly turned Layla around. He looked into her eyes and smiled "Nothing is going on. I just love you Lay.

She replied "I love you too Cody. With all my heart."

He pulled her close to him and passionately kissed her.

He pulled his lips away and said "Im going to make love to you."

Cody passionately kissed her again and dimmed the lights.

…...

"_Here is your winner and the new world heavyweight champion Ted DiBiase"_

"_Ted DiBiase has been busy this week. He has been promoting his book. Ted's has just been given the lead role in 12 Rounds 2. He is successful in and outside of the ring. He is Smackdowns John Cena."_

"_And of course there is Cody Rhodes. Ted's puppet. What Ted says Cody does. Cody Rhodes has really been leaching of the success of Ted DiBiase._

Two months later

…

"Cody come on grab the stuff we got to go." Shouted Ted

"Why have you crammed so much in this weekend? You have a title defence Sunday at Vengeance" Shouted Cody

"Well when you champion you have to keep busy." shouted Ted.

Cody snapped "I am well aware you are champion Ted. The big gold thing on your shoulder kind of gives it away."

Eve muttered to Ted "Looks like someone is a little jealous."

Vince McMahon walked over and said "Ted I am not leaving the city yet. How would you like to take my private Jet?"

"Doesn't Cena normally fly in that?" Shouted Ted

Vince shouted back "No he has to go to Boise tomorrow. Some kind of get together I don't know. Anyway do you want the jet or not?"

Ted answered "Definitely. Can Cody, Lay and Eve go with me?"

Vince replied "Yeah sure they can."

Cody watched McMahon as he walked away. All of a sudden Shane's voice appeared in his head again.

"_That man is burying you career Cody"_

Cody tried to shake his head but Shane's voice still spoke.

"_Come on Cody. You HATE him. You hate him just as much as I do. You can get that hatred out. Do it Cody."_

The anger was rising in Cody's eyes. Cody did hate Vince but what Shane was planning was evil and devious. Shane's voice had brought Cody's emotions to the boil. He is teeth and hands started to clench together.

Shane's voice appeared again.

"_Good your anger and hate blending together. Now the hate will be useful. Now we just have to wait for a catalyst"_

Cody snapped out of it when Layla touched his shoulder.

"Baby are you ok. She softly said

"Yeah im fine. You look stunning Lay." Answered Cody

Layla snuggled into his shoulder "Thank you come on lets get on the plane. I hear there is pineapple."

Layla and Cody got onto the WWE jet.

The four of them sat down.

Eve said "I love these chairs. There so comfortable."

Layla came in "Who is for some fresh pineapple?"

Cody smiled putting a mask on about what was going on. He had so many questions in his head.

"_Was Shane really going to do this?"_

"_Would it make things better?"_

"_Is McMahon just playing games?"_

"_Can three men really take over a company by themselves?"_

"_Will Shane really make him a star?"_

Cody snapped out of his thoughts as Ted tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you ok buddy you seem in a world of your own?" Asked Ted

"Im fine. Normally used to bigger planes that's all." Replied Cody

"Well you may as well get used to it im going to be on top for a while." Arrogantly answered Ted

Cody's eyes turned red as he heard Ted talked.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Cody

Ted answered "Vince McMahon himself said that I will be the new face of Smackdown when Undertaker is gone."

The envy rose through every vein of Cody's body. He could feel the hatred for Vince McMahon coming to the boil.

Ted carried on talking "Yeah he has already started. He said he ripped up a storyline that would make me look bad."

Cody started to grit his teeth. He knew what Ted was referring to.

Ted continued to speak "It doesn't matter I was probably working with a jobber anyway."

Cody closed his eyes and went into that world. That unexplainable strange world inside his head.

….

_Cody was sat at the announce desk. He looked at the monitor. _

"_Cody Rhodes is the new world Champion."_

_He looked around as nobody was in the arena. _

_Cody shielded his eyes as a bright light appeared from the sky. He could just barley see a long light beam down to the centre of the ring. _

_Cody stood up and watched in awe as the World Championship was beamed down to the centre of the ring. Cody looked as the light beamed on the ring. _

_Suddenly the arena chairs were filled with angels singing around the arena. _

"_Do the smoking mirrors, do the smoking mirrors tonight."_

_Cody looked up the ramp and saw Layla stood in front of a priest wearing a long white silk wedding dress."_

_Cody muttered "Lay were getting married? What changed your mind?"_

"_You're a champion Cody. You must get that belt Cody."_

_Cody was hesitant. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and no one was there. _

_He felt someone pulling at his jeans. Cody stepped back in shock at what he saw. _

_Stood in front of him was a ten year old Cody Rhodes. _

_The little Cody Rhodes softly said "Go on Cody it's yours go and take it."_

_Cody slowly walked away from the announce tables. He looked back as little Cody clapped. He looked up to Layla smiling and holding her bouquet._

_Cody walked up the stairs and looked at the World championship. _

_He stepped through the ropes and walked towards the championship._

_He looked around as the angels got louder and the smiles of small Cody and Layla got bigger. He bent down and touched the World championship. _

_Suddenly the light turned to darkness. All the angels turned to demons growing their claws. _

_The ground beneath Cody disappeared. He held on to the World title which was attached to a tree. _

_Cody shouted "Layla help me." _

_He turned around Layla had turned to a demon. Cody could feel the championship slipping from his hands. _

_He looked around as John Morrison, Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston all fell down the black hole. _

_Cody was gradually slipping away he looked up as he saw Shane McMahon standing there. _

"_Come on Cody take my hand"_

_Cody tried to climb up the belt but slipped further. _

"_Cody take my hand or you will slip down that black hole into nothing. Do it Cody take my hand."_

_Cody struggled again. Just as Cody lost his grip on the World title he reached his hand up and took Shane McMahon's hand. _

…

Cody opened his eyes. Ted looked at Cody.

Why was your eyes closed for so long?" Asked Ted

Cody smiled "No reason. Excuse me a second. I have to make a phone call.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews. Was a great response 8 reviews. I was extremely pleased with that lol.

Hope this chapter is good and hope you all like it.

Take it easy and Take Care.

Matt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An Unstoppable storm

It had been a surreal few months for Cody Rhodes. He had watched as his best friend's career had risen up while his career had stayed average at best. Ted had done it with an arrogance that enraged Cody.

Not only that he was set to be right behind Ted but WWE chairman Mr Vince McMahon had chosen to bury his career. Vince had ripped up storylines, used his authority to make sure that Cody Rhodes would get nowhere near the World Heavyweight championship.

"Hello Sir may I help you?" Said a young receptionist as she turned to Cody.

"Yes my name is Cody Rhodes I'm here to see Mr Shane McMahon" Replied Cody a little tentative and nervous.

"Oh Mr Rhodes from the WWE. I would just like to say as much as I am happy for Ted DiBiase; I think you would make a far better World champion." Replied the receptionist fluttering her eyelids.

"Thank you that is very kind of you. So is Shane around?" Asked Cody as he continued to get restless.

"Yes Sir I will take you there now" She replied.

Cody waited as the receptionist walked around the desk.

"Follow me please"

Cody followed as the receptionist led him down a long winding corridor. Cody couldn't help but stare up to the pipes looking damp and ere as if he was in a horror movie. He was waiting for some kind of serial killer to jump out from the shadows.

Cody didn't know what to think. He knew that the next couple of hours could shape his life forever.

Cody stopped as he saw a door with Shane McMahon's name on it. The receptionist motioned for Cody to go in.

Shane put his left hand on the door handle. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

Cody was shaking. His hands were sweating. His heart was racing around as chest as if a sports car. Cody could feel his anxiety rising. Rising like a storm, like a hurricane. He could feel his eyes closing so he opened them quickly trying to avoid that new terrifying world that kept appearing in his head.

As he blinked he saw a black chair spin around from a desk.

"Hello Cody"

"Hello Shane. You look like some kind of Bond villain. All you need is a cat."

Shane laughed and replied "Now I would be perfect for that. Who knows? When I am running the WWE and you are my world champion WWE films could make the next Bond film and you could play 007."

Cody let out a small smile. "So what exactly do you have planned Shane?"

"Well Mr Rhodes my sources have informed me that there will be a huge party to unveil the plans for the new WWE TV channel coming in 2012. At the same party my ever so loving father is going to announce that he is stepping down as chairman of the WWE signing everything to my sister and Triple H."

Cody listened intently as Shane began to summarise what was going to happen. Cody asked "So when is the party?"

Shane smiled and replied "In two weeks."

Cody spat out some of his drink in shock. "Two weeks you expect us to pull this off in two weeks. You mad Shane."

Shane evilly grinned "Maybe I am but I have every detail planned to the second. There's not a thing that can go wrong."

Cody kept looking to the floor and shaking his head. "I wish I shared your confidence."

"You should Cody trust me." Smiled Shane

Cody snapped "If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here."

Shane liked hearing that he had Cody's trust. "Ok then. For the channel unveiling every superstar has been invited but for Dads handover only a select few have been invited. Cena, Orton oh and your friend Ted."

Cody looked on confused "Hold on if I'm not invited to the 2nd part. I have no idea where this is going."

"Ted is bringing three guests. His girlfriend, you and Layla." Replied Shane

Cody was asking as many questions as he could. He did not want to leave anything to chance. "So what happens then?"

Shane carried on "I have seen the seating plan and let's say had them amended. All the tables are very close. The two tables closest to the McMahon table are Ted's and Cenas."

Cody was still listening intently. Shane did not hesitate with anything. He didn't stutter, he didn't have to think it rolled of the tongue as if he were talking about the weather. Cody could hear and see just how much effort and thought Shane McMahon had put into this.

"I have got this pill which I will slip into my fathers drink. The pill is not deadly my father will not die. Not from the pill anyway. It will slip him into an immediate Coahoma and the beauty of it the pill is undetectable. My father spends the rest of his life in that Coahoma until he eventually sleeps permanently."

Cody was shocked just how evil this plan was. Shane was willing to drug his own father. Drug the man that has given him everything he has ever wanted.

Cody could see just how evil Shane was. He didn't question his plan just asked extra ones.

"So if you're doing that then what do you need me for?" Asked Cody

Shane replied "Because I need you to be quick on your toes. Only one person knows what my father is ready to do. When my father falls to the ground there will be lots of commotion and people surrounding him. There will be a contract at my fathers table. I will sign them and you have to immediately remove the contract from my fathers table, take it out of the banquette room and to my father's office and put it in the fourth draw. Then get back down as quickly as possible so nobody sees you gone."

"What's the contract?" Nervously asked Cody

Shane started to smirk "It's a contract giving everything in the company to Stephanie but the name is blank on that contract. Dad has planned to have them sign it that night. The contracts will be in my father's desk for someone to find. Meaning that the entire WWE going to me is 100% legal."

Cody sarcastically answered "Apart from the fact that you put your Dad in a Coahoma and I stole an official contract."

Shane laughed "Minor details my friend."

Cody didn't think it was a laughing matter. "How are you going to slip the pill in his drink with out anyone seeing?"

"That's where I come in." Said a voice behind Cody.

Cody heard the door shut behind him. He quickly turned around and saw the familiar face of CM Punk.

CM Punk had been turning a lot of heads in the world of wrestling in the past few months. His outspoken views and lack of respect for people in authority had been making a lot of people take notice, including Shane McMahon.

Shane stood up and shook CM Punks hand saying "Phil good to see you. I was just taking Cody through everything."

Punk held out his hand and Cody stood up and shook it.

Punk sat down and said "This man is a genius. There is not one flaw in any of this."

Cody was still waiting for his answer. "You didn't answer me Shane. How do you drug Vince with out people seeing?"

Punk butted in and said "Shane if I may. Right after the unveiling of WWE TV I will drop one of my oh so famous pipe bombs. Everybody's attention will be diverted giving Shane the split second window he needs to do it. Then all you do is wait for Vince to take a sip."

Shane quickly followed on "My Father falls. I sign the contracts; you put them in his office and make sure you get back downstairs. Everybody is questioned they do there tests nothing is found. My father is a billionaire an inquest will happen on who will run the company. Shane and Stephanie will take temporary control because that is understood would happen when Dad retires. The contract is found in my Dads desk everything goes to me and in less than a month Cody Rhodes is World champion and CM Punks special brand of ice cream hits supermarkets everywhere."

Shane and Punk start to laugh loudly. Cody looks at them both. He doesn't understand why they can both be so calm about everything.

Cody closed his eyes.

_Cody could hear the sounds inside his head._

_Tick tock tick tock. _

_The sound of the clock was coupled with the clicking of fingers. _

_The sky was blue. There was not a cloud in the sky. All Cody could see was the beaming sun. _

_Cody could see an open top arena. The ring was in the middle again. _

_Cody saw him self in locked in a cage of fire. He tried to move but with every step he was burned. _

_The clicking increased as he heard the sound of Shane's voice "You could free yourself Cody."_

_Cody tried to resist Shane's voice. Instead Punks voice appeared "Come on Cody. Free yourself. Free the pipe bomb within."_

_Cody turned his head away from the sound of punk's voice. As he turned his cheek and mouth set on fire. _

_The clock increased. Tick tock tick tock tick tock. As the clicking got louder. _

_Cody's eyes closed as the fire cage burned brighter and louder. _

_His eyes opened as Triple H, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton, and Eve Torres all appeared smiling holding an extra layer of the fire cage. With each layer they smiled. _

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock. _

_DONG, DONG. _

_The hands of the clock span around at 200 miles an hour. _

_The clicking was as loud as an explosion. _

_Layer after layer of fire cage was added. _

_Cody closed his eyes and moved his head up to the sky. _

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock. Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock. _

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock. _

_Cody's eyes opened as his eyes were a blood red. Black beams came shining from his eyes up to the sky. _

_All of a sudden the sun broke to the sound of glass. The sky turned to red and black._

_The whole area around the ring turned to water. Blood red water. Eve, Vince, Ted, Stephanie and Randy stood around the cage still trying to add layers but there was a resistance._

_Suddenly the water around began to bubble. It began to boil and rise up scolding the feet of them all. Cody's eyes continued to beam black rays._

_One by one the layers began to disappear from around Cody Rhodes. They tried to add more but it was impossible. _

_Pipe bombs fell on Eve and Ted as they fell into the boiling blood. CM punk appeared above them in a balcony holding his arms on his face whispering "Time to go to sleep"_

_Shane McMahon appeared above on a balcony with his arms out wide laughing. He fired bolts of lightning down towards Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. They fell into the boiling blood as the skin disappeared leaving just bone. _

_Suddenly the beams from Cody's eyes stopped. Vince McMahon tried to escape but there was nowhere to go. _

_Cody stood over McMahon. He looked down still with his eyes closed. _

_As Cody's eyelids opened they revealed the blood in fire in his eyes. McMahon started to choke. The boiling blood rose above McMahon as Cody stood their with the blood water around him. _

_He held his arms to the side. CM Punk did the same. The sky filled with thunder, rain, wind, tornados, and hurricanes as lightning appeared between CM Punk and Cody's arms. Shane walked to the edge of the balcony. He reached his arms to the side the lightning between them increased a million times over. The free of them rose to the air creating a whirlpool below as all those below them fell into it. _

As Cody's eyes opened he had a smile on his face.

Punk and Shane looked at Cody smiling. Cody had an evil grin across his face.

"Is that three glasses and a bottle of champagne I see over there."

Shane and Punk both grinned as Punk opened the bottle of champagne. He poured three glasses as the three of them stood in the centre of the room.

Shane motioned for them to lift their glasses.

Punk asked "What shall we toast to?"

Shane replied "How about to a perfect plan?"

Cody grinned evilly again "No to an unstoppable storm."

The three of them laughed together and rose their glasses

AN UNSTOPPABLE STORM

End of Chapter 3

First of all sorry it took so long for the third update. Been away and Few other things going on.

Thank you all for the Great reviews. Very thankful for them and much appreciated. It's one of my most successful ones on a Review/Chapter ratio so keep them coming oh and tell your friends Lol.

Was wondering if I could ask a favour. Its nothing to do with this story but peoples assistance would be greatly appreciated. I need a new title for my new story. I say new its actually a sequel. There's a poll on my profile so if people could take the poll that would be very helpful.

Thank you.

Anyway Take Care

Bye Bye

Matt


	4. A Shivering Night

Chapter 4- A shivering Night

The night was clear. The different star constellations were clearly visible in the sky. The street was silent apart from the occasional car or the sound of chirping birds. The temperature was freezing. The cars glistened with the damp dew gradually freezing. The silence was unnerving and ere. For the few that were out at the early time of day it sent shivers down the spine. Not just the temperature but the atmosphere as well.

One man in particular was feeling especially nervous and that was Cody Rhodes.

The hotel in which the WWE superstars were staying was top of the range. For the big unveiling WWE chairman Vince McMahon spared no expense. It was five stars with all the top of the range amenities. Every superstar had balconies as an added extra and that extra was perfect for Cody.

Cody stood at the edge of his balcony looking down the nine flights to the bottom. He would occasionally pull a leaf off a plant and drop it to see it hit the ground. Cody knew that in twenty four hours his life could have completely changed. Whatever happened nothing would ever be the same.

Cody had tried to go to sleep but every time his head hit the pillow his eyes would widen. He would just lay there staring at the ceiling or cuddling up to his girlfriend Layla. Not only that he had the added fear of every time he closed his eyes he would be took to this different world where nothing made sense and it turned him into this different person.

So Cody had decided to just stay on the balcony. Count down the hours, the minutes, and the seconds until he assisted Shane and Phil with the ultimate crime.

Cody held his hands on the railing. Looking up at the sky and thinking to himself.

"_What have I got myself into? I am way out of my depth. Shane is evil. I shouldn't be associating myself with someone like that. I need to get out. Tell him I can't do it. But I can't. What if he turns on me? I know too much. He would silence me and everyone close to me. I would put everyone I care about in danger."_

Suddenly Cody's train of thought was halted. He felt someone's smooth arms come around his waist.

"What's the matter baby?" Said the soft voice of Layla as she nestled her head into Cody's back as she hugged his waist tightly.

"You have a habit of sneaking up on me." Replied Cody as he slowly turned around and hugged his girlfriend back.

Layla sweetly smiled and replied "I know it's the best way to get your attention. Now what's wrong?"

Cody sighed and answered "Nothings wrong Lay."

Layla softly kissed Cody before saying "You have been up and down more times than a yoyo. I know something is bothering you."

"Honestly Lay its fine just having trouble sleeping" Quietly answered Cody

Layla continued cuddling Cody "Well I can't sleep knowing my dashing Cody Isn't led with me."

Cody loved Layla with all his heart. He replied "Il come back to bed then."

Layla quickly answered "But you will still be awake."

"At least you can sleep." Answered Cody

Layla suddenly leaned up and started kissing Cody on his neck. "Well as were both awake…"

Cody had a grin across his face as Layla continued kissing his neck. "Are you trying to seduce me Layla?"

Layla seductively replied "I'm not trying."

She took a hold of Cody's hand and led him back into the bedroom. She seductively pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Cody smiled as Layla started to spin her silver silk dressing gown cord in front of him.

Cody still was grinning as Layla slowly dropped of her dressing gown.

Suddenly a look of horror came across Cody's face. He blinked his eyes and looked at Layla's stomach again.

The look of terror in his eyes increased. He continued to stare as he watched Layla's stomach as if it was a TV.

Vince McMahon's motionless body was led on the floor. Ted, Eve Layla and the McMahon family were all gathered around it panicking trying to figure out what happened.

Suddenly McMahon sat up and pointed straight at Cody as if he was inside Laylas stomach. _"IT WAS YOU CODY."_

Cody suddenly pushed Layla off him. She fell of the bed and on to the floor.

"Cody what the hell?"

Cody quickly went over to his clothes and started to get dressed. "I'm sorry Lay. It wasn't you I just need some air."

Layla snapped "You were fine just a minute ago. Am I really that grotesque to you?"

Cody put his shoes on and leaned over to kiss Layla. "Of course not you're beautiful and sexy and I love you."

Layla pushed him away "Just get away from me Cody."

Cody just needed to get out of that room. He said "Sorry Layla I just need to go I will be back in a bit."

Layla threw her shoe at the door as Cody shut it.

Cody leaned on the door as it shut behind him.

"What is going on in my head?"

…...

On the other side of town there was another man who was awake. Shane McMahon.

He sat in his office rotating his pen around his four fingers and thumb. He would occasionally click the top and change hands.

Shane looked up at the picture of the McMahon family Linda, Vince, Stephanie her husband Paul (AKA Triple H) and himself.

"I'm sorry Mum I don't mean to do this to you I love you Mum but it's your bitch of a daughter no good husband."

Shane continued rotating his pen as he looked up at the family portrait.

"Its not you Mum it's your bitch of a daughter her asshole of a husband and are oh so loving Father."

Shane just glared at the portrait with pure hatred in his eyes. Pure distain and disgust for his family that has given him so much."

Shane dropped his pen and jumped up to look straight at the portrait. He stared into it as if it was a mirror.

No one was in his office. The lamp was down low. There were small candles placed around the office as if Shane was sitting in a church.

He started talking again "I'm sorry Mum I shouldn't look at you in that way it's not your fault."

Shane gently took the picture down and took out the photograph. He gently and carefully cut around the image of Linda McMahon. He placed her image softly into his top draw and shut it.

Shane had a child like smile across his face. He whispered "I love you Mother"

Suddenly the smile disappeared. The evil started to reappear in Shane's eyes. In one swift move he pushed what was left of the portrait back into the frame and put it back up on the wall.

Shane sat on his desk and looked up at the wall.

"Now that Mum is gone I am going to tell you exactly what I am going to."

Shane aggressively grabbed the frame from the wall and threw it across the room breaking the glass all over his carpet leaving the picture on top of a pile of glass.

Shane walked over and picked up the picture. Pieces of glass went into his hand. As he held the photo in his hand little drops of blood fell from his hand to the photo.

Shane lifted the photo right up to his face; Blood continued to drip from his hand. Shane shouted into the photo "You know what I am going to do?"

"All three of you are going to suffer. You're going to suffer just like I have suffered. Come on Dad why should Stephanie have everything. I lost my wife, my family. I was left with nothing and I thought that the WWE would be my saving grace but no you had to put the nail in my coffin."

Shane picked up his swivel chair and launched towards the door in anger. Shane was breathing heavy the sweat was dripping from his brow. The blood continued to fall from his hand as he crawled across the floor and picked up one of the candles.

As he stood up he was shaking. He scrunched the photo up in his bloody hand but then stretched it out.

"I have been in my own personal hell now I will watch you all burn in it."

Shane dropped the photo over the candle and watched it burn to nothing. Shane started to laugh in a sick sinister manner.

As Shane laughed a gust of wind came through the window and the candles flickered. There was nothing supernatural about Shane McMahon but it was perfectly clear it he was pure evil.

…...

Cody had run down the entire stairs. He looked back towards the direction he came from. What was Cody running away from? Who was Cody running away from? Punk and Shane had planted these thoughts, these ideas of control and greatness in his head. But something was happening before he even knew of Shane's evil plot.

Cody was so confused. So conflicted. He was running away but there was no one chasing him.

Maybe the only person Cody Rhodes was running from was Cody himself.

He quickly sat down at the bar.

"Bar tender whisky"

"You want anything in that?"

"Yeah a double."

The Bar tender handed Cody his drink and he downed it in one gulp and handed the glass back for another. Cody flinched as he felt someone put there hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever the problem Cody the answer is not at the bottom of a glass."

Cody turned around and saw the current face of Monday night Raw John Cena.

"Hey John what are you doing up so late?"

"Nothing much I have just been in the gym working out."

"WHAT it's like four AM"

John smiled and replied "Well you know me always working."

Cody shook his head and said "You're going to burn yourself out."

John twitched his head smiling "Maybe so."

Cody motioned for the bar tender to pour two glasses.

John refused at first but Cody persuaded him.

John and Cody did a few shots together before John asked "So what's going on then Cody? Why are you down here drinking the night away on your own at four AM?"

"It's nothing John." Answered Cody not being able to look John in the eye.

"Well that's clearly not true. Have you had a bust up with Layla?"

Cody knew that John would be persistent so he just lied. "Yeah me and Layla had a bust up."

John looked at Cody and said "Ok what about?"

Cody nervously replied "There's just something on my mind and well…. I don't want to go into it."

John stood up and said "Well I'm not going to force it out of you. I will just leave you with one thought. What ever this problem is whatever is on your mind. If it is affecting you and Layla than its bad because any person with a set of eyeballs can see how much you two love each other. Don't mess it up Cody."

John tipped his cap as he walked away from Cody. Suddenly Cody started thinking again was he in way over his head.

Cody picked up his phone and scrolled down to Shane's number. Just as he was about to press call another hand touched him on the shoulder.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Cody looked around and replied "Yes Phil I'm Ready."

End of Chapter 4

I am Really Sorry for 1- the short chapter and 2 the fact it's taken so long to update. I have been having some serious writing motivation issues but I think I am back on track. This was a bit of a go between to get me back in the swing and I think I'm there. Well I hope I am Lol.

Thank you for all your great reviews. I do honestly believe this is my best story so the reviews really cheer me up and give me an ego Boost thank you.

Hope you all still enjoying Story.

Chapter 5 preview

Will Shane's Plan work and Will Cody back out or will his mind continue to play tricks on him.


	5. Chapter 5 Drowning in Evil

Chapter 5- Drowning in evil

The rain lashed down as the time on Cody Rhodes clock said six AM. Cody stared up at the celling as he listened to every droplet of rain that hit the window.

After a while he turned to kiss his girlfriend Layla but saw she wasn't there. Cody sat up quickly. In a terrified voice he shouted "Layla where are you?"

He quickly rolled out of bed and shouted again "Layla please where are you?"

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came through the room. Cody turned to the balcony as the curtains blew into the air. "Layla thank god"

Layla slammed the balcony door shut and snapped "why are you shouting so much?"

"I was worried you were gone." Said Cody as a small tear fell down his face.

All of a sudden Cody fell to his knees and rested his head on the floor. Layla looked confused as Cody started to shake. Layla quickly walked over and knelt next to Cody.

"Cody what is the matter? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Cody continued shaking as tears started running down his face. Cody clutched to Laylas arm.

"Cody you're really started to scare me now." Said Layla as she rested Cody's head onto her chest.

Cody's tears started dripping onto Laylas top. He started to sob "I am in a nightmare. I am in a living nightmare."

"Cody what are you talking about?" Layla tried to get Cody to talk but he just kept muttering gibberish.

Layla couldn't get any words out of Cody. She just rocked his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep again. Layla looked up to the ceiling trying to work out what was going on with her boyfriend.

….

"CODY GET UP YOU HAVE OVERSLEPT"

Cody sat up from where he was led on the floor. He looked up and saw Layla stood over him.

He rubbed his eyes a little and looked at her again. "Layla you look beautiful"

Cody couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was completely ready for the WWE network unveiling.

Layla was wearing a long turquoise evening gown. There were small sequins on the shoulders.

Layla stared down at Cody as he looked up at her with his eyes wide open.

Cody spoke again "You truly are picture perfect."

Layla let out a small smile at the complement before snapping "Yes thank you Cody but you are sat on the floor in your boxers staring up at me. Don't you think you should get ready?"

Cody looked at her confused "why what time is … WHOA ITS 3 O CLOCK"

Layla quickly moved out of the way as Cody dived towards the wardrobe to get his suit out. Layla sat on the bed with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh Cody, I think your more popular than you make out to be."

Cody had his suit trousers down by his ankles. He turned to answer Layla but tripped over. He quickly stood up and said "What are you on about Lay?"

She threw him his phone and replied "I must have heard your phone about thirty times. You don't have some secret girlfriend do you?"

Cody looked down at his phone. He had eighteen missed calls and seventeen messages all from Shane. He ran his hands through his head. Suddenly the image of Shane McMahon was all around his mind. He was snapped out of it by Laylas voice.

"Your silence is very reassuring darling" said Layla as she looked to the floor.

Cody quickly snapped out of it and replied "No of course not Lay. It was my alarm. It keeps going off if you ignore it."

Layla still looked to the ground. Cody quickly picked his trousers up and walked over to the bed. He picked Layla up and stood her on the bed.

"Layla you are the only women I will ever love. You know that. I would completely fall apart if I didn't have you."

Layla gave Cody some evil eyes making him worry a bit before hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately.

The two of them laughed as Cody's trousers fell down again as they were in the middle of kissing.

Layla pulled away and sarcastically looked at Cody. "Well that is the most unsuttlle hint I have ever seen."

Cody laughed and pulled his trousers up. He kissed Layla again and went into the bathroom.

The smile quickly disappeared of Cody's face as he picked his phone up. He pressed a couple of the buttons and held the phone to his ear.

"Shane its Cody"

"Where the hell have you been Cody? I have been trying to ring you all day."

"I'm sorry Shane. I overslept."

"Good to know Cody. Are you clear with everything tonight?"

"Yes I'm clear."

"So you're not backing out and running for the hills?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because Phil saw you talking to Cena last night and he has a habit of turning people from men into mice."

"Well I'm in this now so I'm not pulling out. You just make sure everything goes right. I have to finish getting dressed. Bye Shane"

…..

"Goodbye Cody"

Shane put his phone on the table. He slowly stood up and looked in the mirror. He arrogantly muttered to himself "Looking good Mr. Chairman."

Shane turned around as he heard his door knock.

"Come in"

Shane had to hide the hatred in his face as he saw his father Vincent Kennedy McMahon walk through the door.

Vince walked up to Shane and hugged him. "Good afternoon son. How are you?"

Shane faked a smile and answered "I'm good thanks Dad. How are you?"

"I'm very well son. I am excited about the launch of the WWE network."

Shane faked his excitement and replied "I am so proud of you Dad you have built an empire and it keeps getting bigger and bigger."

Vince sat down at Shane's desk. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about son. As you know I was looking to retire in the next few years."

Shane planted a confused look on his face to humor his father's announcement.

"Well I have decided that I am going to officially retire tonight."

Shane pretended to be shocked. "WHAT. Dad think about this. You still have a few years in you yet."

"That is why I have brought my retirement forward. I want to enjoy my retirement."

Shane smiled and answered "Well I am in no place to question your judgment. So will Stephanie and I run everything on a fifty-fifty basis?"

Vince turned away from his son. Shane had an evil look in his eye. He knew exactly what Vince was going to do but playing along was all part of the game for Shane. He quickly stopped smiling as he saw his father turn back towards him.

"Son I don't know how to break this to you." McMahon had a look of guilt across his face.

Shane continued to watch his Dads guilt. Shane walked closer to Vince so that he would feel more uncomfortable. He quietly said "Dad its ok you can tell me anything."

Vince gulped and then quietly spoke. "You won't be running the WWE."

Shane looked at his father. He had to hide the satisfaction of hearing his dad say those words.

Vince went to touch Shane's arm but he walked away and looked out of the window.

There was a small window of silence. Shane watched as his Vince moved his head towards the desk. Shane had a sick smile across his face. He could see just how hard it was for his dad delivering that news but kept playing his demented and twisted games.

Eventually Shane turned back around. "Dad what are you doing?"

Vince slowly and softly said "I can't bear to look at you son. The hurt in your eyes will tear me apart."

Shane waited another minute before he answered. It was all part of Shane's sick torture.

"Dad I'm not upset. I knew the company would mainly be Stephanie's."

Vince looked up. "Yes but you thought it would be yours too."

Shane pulled a chair next to his Dads and said "Yes I did but I knew it was never meant to be. Stephanie has always shown the most interest and she deserves it more than me. I have other things I can concentrate on. Don't beat yourself up Dad."

Vince had a shocked look across his face. He stood up and said "I wasn't expecting that at all."

Shane said in a sarcastic and evil way "Well father I am full of surprises."

Shane hugged Vince tightly making his Dad think that everything was ok.

Vince started to talk again "I'm glad that is all sorted. Anyway we had better get going."

Shane nodded his head in agreement as he put on his suit jacket.

As the left the room Vince turned around and said "Oh yeah there has been a change tonight. I have decided that everyone who is at the unveiling will be there for the entire evening."

Shane suddenly felt a shiver. He knew that this may add a few problems. Shane's arrogance and confidence came back into play quickly. He put his arm around Vince's shoulder and said "Everything will be fine Dad."

…..

The time was approaching seven o clock. Hundreds of cars started to appear outside the McMahon mansion. The night was a jet black. There was not a cloud in the sky.

Every single star seemed bright and clear. Selected media arrived at the mansion ready for the unveiling. Several superstars had already arrived and were sat in the massive dining hall.

Justin Roberts was positioned by the door to announce the superstars and divas as they walked into the mansion. Although the unveiling was not part of the normal WWE programming there were a hundred fans there so everything had to be done by the book.

A black limousine pulled up outside the mansion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, next to arrive we have WWE divas Layla and Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes and the World Heavyweight champion Ted DiBiase."

Ted raised the world title as fans that were in attendance chanted his surname.

Cody rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend revel in the attention. He stopped as Layla took a hold of his arm. The four of them walked into the mansion.

Cody looked around in awe at the size of the entrance hall. One butler took their coats as a waiter started to hand out glasses of champagne.

As the four of them walked into the dining hall the saw the exquisite decoration and fine art that was all over the McMahon family home.

Layla turned to Cody and said "Now this is luxury. I definitely could live like this every day."

Eve arrogantly whispered to Layla "When you're dating a world champion it's the kind of thing that you get used to."

Cody glared at Eve. Teds success had not just gone to his head but to hers as well. She had become so full of herself, pompous even since Ted became the world champion. Cody took Laylas hand and walked a bit further away. He knew that they would be sat with Ted and Eve for dinner so he didn't want to put up with them before.

Layla and Cody stood talking to Evan Bourne and WWE diva Katelyn. Suddenly Cody jumped a little as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He quickly turned around and saw that it was John Cena.

"Cheers for that John you scared the life out of me." Cody was already a nervous wreck without people adding to it.

John laughed and said "Sorry Cody. Hey Layla how are you?"

Layla sweetly smiled and replied "I am good thank you John."

John smiled back and said "That's good."

He moved closer to Cody and whispered "So you two sorted things out then?"

Cody nodded his head not wanting to draw Laylas attention.

John looked back at Layla and said "Anyway Layla there is someone I would like you to meet."

Cody looked confused but had a look of shock across his face as a beautiful young blonde stood next to John Cena.

John looked to his left and smiled "Layla this is my fiancé Torrie Wilson."

Torrie was wearing a long red evening gown. She held out her hand and said "Nice to meet you Layla. Hello Cody how are you?"

Cody stood in there shock. Layla shook Torries hand and said "Pleased to meet you Torrie. Cody close your mouth."

Cody quickly closed his mouth and whispered to John, "You kept that quiet didn't you?"

John laughed as Torrie replied "Everything has been so great for us we didn't want to spoil it by having the world know about us, especially the media."

Out of nowhere Layla grabbed Torrie's hand. "Look at the size of that ring."

Torrie smiled as some other divas came over and started to talk about Torries engagement ring.

John and Cody just moved out of the way. It was definitely a girly moment.

John smiled as Torrie blew a kiss back at him. Cody wanted to smile as well but he saw Shane walk into the room with the rest of the McMahon family.

John had to tap Cody's shoulder to get his attention back. "I'm glad you two sorted it out Cody."

Cody turned back towards John and replied "Why is my relationship important to you all of a sudden?"

John looked at Layla and Torrie talking and said "Because when I look at you two it reminds me of what Torrie and I have. Just a younger version. Layla loves you everybody can see that."

Cody shook Johns hand and replied "Thank you John."

Cody motioned to Layla that he was going to his seat.

All the other divas had gone to sit back down. Layla said "Well it's a beautiful ring Torrie and you look beautiful tonight as well."

Torrie had a sweet smile on her face she replied "Aww thank you Layla."

Layla went to walk away then turned around and said "How did John propose?"

Torrie laughed and said "He proposed at a family event. He went down on one knee and asked the question. I was confused because he didn't have a ring in his hand. I said yes and as soon as I did one of my dogs Chloe came in with the ring. It was perfect."

Layla smiled and answered "That sounded really magical."

Torrie went to walk back towards John. She briefly turned back around and said "It was. Just think that could be you and Cody one day."

Layla stood and looked over at her boyfriend. She could see him shuffling in his chair and fidgeting.

She whispered "One day. I hope so."

….

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the unveiling of the new WWE network I hope that everybody's starter was to their satisfaction. I am WWE chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I would like to introduce a few people for the members of the media in attendance tonight."_

The dining hall was full up with table. Every table was covered with the finest silk, laid with the finest crystal. The McMahons truly knew how to put on a luxurious banquet.

Everybody in the room had enjoyed the starter. Everybody apart from two people. Shane McMahon and Cody Rhodes.

The two of them were waiting in anticipation. They knew that everything had to work by the split second. If there was a slight hitch then both of them would be in trouble. Both of them could go to jail even. Shane was calm. He had the sense of arrogance that nothing could go wrong because he was too good for anything to go wrong.

Cody on the other hand was a wreck. With every word that someone spoke he jumped. His hands were shaking under the table. He acted as if there was nothing wrong. No one suspected a thing which means that for now Cody was holding it together.

"_First I would like to introduce my family. My beautiful wife Linda, my son Shane, and Daddy's little girl my daughter Stephanie and son in law Paul Levesque aka Triple H."_

The McMahon family all stood up as the entire room applauded. Cody looked straight over at Shane. Cody couldn't believe how calm Shane was being. It was if Shane had done this a million times before. No regrets, no remorse, no reason to be worried about anything. The McMahon family sat back down and Vince carried on with his introductions.

"_Now I would like to introduce our two champions. First the WWE champion John Cena"_

John stood up out of his seat and was greeted with his normal mixed reaction from the fans there. All the WWE invited guests applauded the current face of the WWE. John walked over to a technical area where the button was ready for the WWE network to go on air.

"_And the World Heavyweight champion. He is the son of a WWE hall of famer. Ted DiBiase Jr."_

Cody rolled his eyes back as he watched Ted revel in the applause. Ted was his best friend. He had been for a long time. But ever since Ted became world champion he had become insufferable. He kept watching as Ted walked over to the technical area with John. John had decided to leave his WWE championship on the table, however Ted took his everywhere with him. He had to soak in all the attention all the applause. It was as if he needed it to breathe.

Vince started to talk again "So I am ready, our two champions are ready are the WWE universe ready."

There were massive cheers from the hundred fans that were in attendance.

McMahon spoke again "Ok here we go. Ted, John put your hands on them buttons"

Ted and John were ready to push the buttons. Vince raised his voice a little and said "I now declare the WWE network on air."

There were massive cheers as on televisions around the wall the WWE network appeared. Another one of Vince McMahons visions had become a reality.

Cody was constantly looking around as the members of the media and the fans were escorted out of the dining hall leaving just a handful of WWE superstars and Divas left in attendance. Cody surveyed the situation. His table was full as was John Cenas. There were a couple of tables full behind him but most of the room had left. He knew what Vince McMahon was going to be doing next and it was obvious that Vince wanted this to be a private low key announcement.

The room went to silence as Vince started to talk again.

"Now that the WWE network is on air there is more bit of official business that I need to attend to. However this is of a more personal matter. I have been running the WWE now for over thirty years. I have seen some of the greatest of all time come through these doors. Hogan, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Stone Cold, Undertaker, Randy Orton, Triple H, John Cena and hundreds of others that have left a huge mark on the WWE and the business of professional wrestling as a whole. It has been my honor and my privilege to be a part of that and to all of those people that have made me and the WWE as successful as it is today I want to say thank you."

There was a standing ovation as Vince bowed down to the WWE superstars and divas in front of him. Everybody was on their feet. Cody was clapping like everybody else but he knew that is emotional speech was about to be interrupted.

Everybody turned around as they heard someone laughing through a megaphone. They looked and saw the very outspoken and controversial cm punk. He continued to laugh through the megaphone before finally talking.

"Aww Vince. You look like you are about to cry. It's a shame that everything that is coming out of your mouth is a crock."

McMahon suddenly stood up and shouted "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Punk shouted back "I am one of the guys that you didn't mention. I am one of the guys who had all the talent but you couldn't see lining you pockets with green. There are so many others that you have wasted and let go. Brock Lesner, Carlito, Chris Masters just to name a few. People who busted their ass to try and grab one of those imaginary brass rings just for the top spots to be monopilsed on who you see fit."

McMahon stood up again and snapped "The reason you and all those other idiots never made it was because you don't have what it takes. You are not good enough to be at the top of this company."

Punk butted in "No apparently it takes a lot of kissing your ass. I'm referring to the two Johns when I say that Cena and larinitus. No wait actually I know what it really takes. It takes a big man such as you Paul Lévesque to pull their trousers down give it to your precious little daughter good and proper so she can pop out a few grandkids to help the McMahon legacy live on"

Triple H dived out of his seat and went to attack Punk. Vince, Linda, Stephanie and John Larinitus quickly stood up to hold back Stephanie's enraged husband.

Everybody's attention was turned towards punk. The McMahon family had all stood up to stop Triple H from battering CM punk. In that split second Cody watched as Shane dropped the tablet into Vince McMahon's glass of champagne. Cody watched the glass like a hawk as the tablet immediately dissolved and disappeared. He quickly turned around as he heard security run towards punk.

John Cena stood up and said "Phil I think you better leave. This isn't the time or the place for one of your pathetic pipe bombs."

Punk held his hand back as the security handcuffed him. The McMahons and larinitus managed to calm down Triple H as Punk was escorted out of the dining hall and the doors shut.

…

As the doors shut tightly the security suddenly let punk go.

Punk laughed quietly and said "Did you really have to be so aggressive on my wrists?"

One of the security replied "I'm sorry Phil. Shane wanted to make sure the desired effect was created."

Punk smiled and replied "That man really doesn't miss a trick does he. Right lock this door quietly and every other door around the room apart from the one leading upstairs. I will make sure the front door is locked. We don't want anyone getting in or out for a while."

…

Everybody had calmed down now punk had been led away. The McMahons had helped Triple H to regain his composure and everybody was calm in the room again.

Vince McMahon stood up again and said "I can only apologize for that rude interruption. I don't know who he thinks he is but I will deal with later.

Suddenly a shiver went down Cody's spine as he saw Vince go to lift up his glass. Cody knew that in a few seconds something catastrophic was about to happen. He closed his eyes not remembering what happened every time his eyes closed….

…

_Cody started to cough and choke. He looked around and he was surrounded by water. He held his throat trying to preserve as much air as he possibly could. _

_Cody swam and swam but the water seemed never ending. All of a sudden a shining yellow object appeared a bit further away from him._

_Cody frantically swam towards it and put his hands out to grab it but the object disappeared. He looked around again his air disappearing by the second. _

_He saw another bright yellow object in the distance. Once again he swam as fast as he could towards the object. _

_He again grabbed a hold of it with all his strength and energy. This time the object broke into two and floated away at a hundred miles an hour. _

_Tears started to run down Cody's face. He couldn't understand what was going on. With each attempt at grabbing this object his amount of breath decreased. It was as if the objects were tormenting him. _

_He saw another yellow light. This time Cody hesitated but he still had to grab it. He swam over to the object with his last bit of energy. As he got there he grabbed it with everything he had. _

_This time nothing happened. The object stayed there and Cody slowly started to regain breath despite still being under water._

_Cody turned the object over. He quickly pushed the object away as he saw Vince McMahons face on it. _

_The image of Vince McMahon was frothing at the mouth. Suddenly Cody's breath started to slowly decrease again._

_He held his throat as the object broke into two and Eve Torres appeared on the second part also frothing at the mouth. Both broke into two again as Ted and John Cena appeared. The object kept breaking into bits revealing more people Layla, Stephanie, Triple H, and Orton, many others all frothing at the mouth._

_It was as if the object was dissolving right in front of his eyes. Cody kept moving his head and holding his throat as his breath became shorter and shorter. _

_Suddenly all the little pieces turned towards Cody. They all went straight for his throat taking little bites of it._

_Cody tried to swat them away but couldn't get rid of them. Then the all swam away as Cody got his breath back. _

_A sense of relief went through Cody as he thought it was over. He looked down to see that they had bit all of the skin in his neck completely off._

_Cody's breath disappeared completely as he started to sink. His eyes started to slowly drift shut. The last thing that Cody saw was three pieces of paper sink down next to him._

…_.._

Cody coughed as he heard a lot of commotion. He ran over to where there was a huddle of people around.

He saw Stephanie leaning over her dad "Dad please. What's the matter with him?"

Cody looked straight at Shane's finger as he pointed down to the contract on the table. Cody could see that Shane had signed the contract. How Shane managed to do that through all the commotion was unbelievable. Shane pretended to be concerned about Vince but in doing so pushed the contract far enough so that Cody could pick it up undetected.

Cody slowly walked towards the table. He had no emotion on his face anymore. There was no fear, no anxiousness, it was if Cody's soul had been killed and everything he did now was instinct.

Cody picked the contracts up and managed to sneak out of the door and upstairs without anyone seeing him.

John Cena shouted "look everyone stop crowding around him give him some space."

Randy Orton shouted "Has anyone called an ambulance?"

Torrie ran to the doors to open them so that the paramedics had easy access. "John the doors are locked."

Some of the larger superstars ran over to break the door down. Shane held his mother's head in his arms as she cried in fear at what happened to her husband.

The superstars broke the door down and the paramedics were already at the front door.

Shane's head twitched a little. He knew his plan wasn't complete until Cody was back in that room when the police arrived. The paramedics ran in ushered all of the McMahon family and superstars away.

Stephanie cried into Triple Hs chest. Torrie clung onto Cenas waist. Eve was cuddled up to Ted's chest. All the other superstars stood in shock either with each other or with their wives or girlfriends.

Layla was suddenly startled as an arm went around her shoulder. She turned around and it was Cody. She hugged him tightly and whispered "I hope he is going to be all right."

Cody looked over at Shane and nodded his head. Shane had a sick smile across his face.

Nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted now.

End of chapter 5

There we go well it looks like Shane succeeded with his evil plot. Although Cody isn't exactly the calmest of people at times lol.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I love getting them and this is my favorite story by a mile.

I know I keep saying this but I will try and update more regularly. I have just moved into new flat so trying to get that sorted.

Anyway hope everyone likes it and take care.

Matt


	6. Chapter 6 Burden Of Blame

Chapter 6- The burden of blame

"_Hello this is Kelly White reporting from outside the mansion of billionaire and owner of World Wrestling entertainment Vince McMahon. The billionaire has reportedly been rushed to a local hospital after he collapsed suddenly during an event to unveil the new WWE network television channel. _

_Although the police are not letting anyone in or out of the mansion it is understood that the entire WWE roster as well as all crew members, staff and a few fans were at the event._

_The police have just entered the mansion now so we will wait here for any developments. Back to the studio."_

The world was in shock at the sudden collapse of Vince McMahon. For the WWE superstars the shocking events of that evening were too close to home.

The police came in and got everyone's attention.

"Could have your attention please? Nobody is to leave this room until directed to by one of the officers present. Each one of you will be questioned in turn about everything this evening. Only when everyone has been questioned will you be able to leave.

John Cena stood up and spoke "What do you think happened to Vince officer?"

The police officer replied "I do not want to disclose any information until we have all the facts."

The officer then called Stephanie and Triple H out of the room for questioning. He told two officers to stand outside the half broken door.

The superstars and divas all sat down and waited for their name to be called.

Torrie sat on Johns lap nestled into his neck. She said "What do you think happened John?"

Cena replied "I don't know. Someone doesn't just collapse like that. There wasn't even a warning it was going to happen."

All the superstars started to move all their chairs and tables together. There was going to be a lot of speculation about what happened.

Shane moved his chair closer to the group so he could hear what was been said but stayed far enough away so that no one bothered him.

Randy asked John "What do you mean?"

John replied "if Vince was ill then we would have saw signs or had some kind of warning but there was nothing so I think someone did something here tonight."

There were gasps all around the room. Shivers went down Cody's spine. It had been less than an hour since Shane had slipped Vince the pill and already people were suspecting.

Cody looked over at Shane with panic written across his face. Shane discreetly motioned for Cody to stay calm. Cody looked back towards the group as he felt Layla cling tighter to his arm.

Ted spoke next "Who would be brave enough to try and kill Vince McMahon?"

Eve whispered "Ted! Not so blunt Shane is right there."

Suddenly the room went silent as Triple H and Stephanie walked back into the room.

The room stayed silent as Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, and Mason Ryan were called out for questioning.

Once the officers had left the room again Stephanie snapped "Come on carry on with what you were talking about don't let us stop you."

Paul tried to console Stephanie but she pushed him away. Stephanie had tears running down her face. Her mascara dripped onto her red dress leaving smudges everywhere.

Nikki Bella quietly said "Well Cena was saying that he thinks there might be more to this than your dad, Urm Mr. McMahon collapsing."

Some of the superstars looked at Nikki. She may have made things worse by revealing Johns thoughts.

Stephanie walked over to John and got right in his face. "So is there something you want to say to me Cena?"

John hesitated a little and then said "I was just saying someone doesn't just collapse like that. There would have been some kind of warning."

Before John could talk again Stephanie slapped him across the face with a lot of force. Torrie stood up quickly trying to defend her fiancé. Paul pulled Stephanie away from John.

Stephanie started to shout in a tearful voice "YOUR TRYING TO SAY THAT SOMEONE WANTED MY DAD DEAD."

John replied "No I'm just trying to say….."

Suddenly Stephanie threw a glass at Johns head. He managed to duck but it caught Ricardo Rodriguez in the forehead knocking him to the floor.

Torrie tried to pull John away from the situation but Cena wanted to make up for what he said.

He turned to Shane and said "Please Shane you have to believe me I didn't mean it as how it came out."

Shane quietly replied "Were just in shock John that's all."

Randy walked up next to John and Torrie "Shane, is there anyone you can think of who would go to these lengths to do this to your Father?"

Cody looked over at Shane. Shane was faced with all these people. He had put his own Father in hospital, his family was all distraught and he was answering questions as if he was sat in his front room. He just couldn't understand how he was staying so calm.

Shane replied "I don't know."

Shane started to look to the floor pretending to be distraught. He looked at Cody and had a little smile on his face but no one else saw that.

He looked up again and quietly said "It's not something I want to think about."

Cody continued looking at Shane. It seemed like Shane was made of stone. Like the ice man with no emotions or no feelings.

Suddenly Cody looked up as he heard Alberto Del Rio speak out.

"I know someone who it could be."

Everyone turned to Alberto. All eyes were on him."

Swagger tapped his shoulder "Who?"

Alberto replied in his Mexican accent "Who would be the one who gain the most out Vince being out of the picture? Who would be the ones who would get everything with Vince not around?"

Alberto pointed at Stephanie and Triple H.

Stephanie and Triple H both looked round to the entire room.

Stephanie snapped again "WHAT"

Alberto said "Well let's think about it. With the new network it didn't look like your Dad was retiring for many years yet. So your wallets started to seem empty so thought you would bring things closer. Shane isn't getting anything it's all going to you everyone knows that."

Stephanie started to sob even louder. The amount of tears increased down her face. It was like a small stream running down her face and dress. She sobbed "How could anyone think I would do that to my own Father? How heartless do you people think I am?

Cody had never seen someone so upset. He looked at Shane as if to say. "Have a heart. That's your little sister. Why are you doing this?"

Shane saw Cody's distraught look. He walked round from his table and over to Paul and Stephanie.

Stephanie saw her brother appear next to her. She went to hug him tightly but he pushed her away.

Stephanie looked at Shane even more upset than she already was.

Cody couldn't believe what Shane was doing. He was actually emotionally torturing his sister even further.

Paul snapped "Shane what are you doing? Isn't she upset enough without you adding to it?"

Shane slowly walked over to Paul's face. I don't know. Are they just tears of a terrific actress?"

Stephanie sobbed "Shane what are you saying?"

Shane quickly replied "I don't know. If there is any truth to Alberto's theory those could be just crocodile tears."

Triple h lightly pushed Shane towards a table. "You need to watch what you're saying Shane."

Shane regained his balance and snapped "I want you to look into my eyes and tell me you didn't do this to my father."

Paul walked nose to nose with Shane, looked into his eyes and said "I had nothing to do with this."

Cody stood with his hands over his mouth. His conscience was telling him "Shout it out. Tell them it was him. Stop this games that he is playing."

In Shane's mind he was laughing as loud as the devil. He was enjoying it. He didn't show how evil he was. As far as everyone was concerned he was just the loving son.

Shane walked over to Stephanie and quietly said "Now you."

Stephanie looked up at Shane's eyes and sobbed "I didn't do this. I couldn't Shane he is our Father."

By the time she reached the end of her sentence Shane's chest was covered in his sister's tears.

He hugged Stephanie tightly and said "I believe you both. I just wanted to make sure."

Stephanie had a small smile on her face knowing her brother trusted her.

Shane let go of Stephanie and walked over to Alberto. He grabbed his throat and snapped "From now on you keep your theories to yourself do you understand?"

Shane let go and shouted "That goes for all of you. Anyone else has any theories about the McMahon family keep your mouth shut. He walked around and looked at everyone in the eye. He shoved a couple as he repeated what he said.

Cody watched as Shane continued to play his sick and twisted game. Cody looked nervously as Shane approached his table.

Shane snapped "Come on surely someone else has got something to say." Shane stood in front of Cody and said "How about you Cody? Do you have any conspiracy theories you want to throw out there?"

Cody stayed silent. Shane winked at him really quickly before shoving him a little. "I'm talking to you."

Ted and Layla stood up next to Cody.

Ted snapped back "We get the point Shane. You upset and distraught but don't take it out on everyone else. None of us suspect you or your family. That's just too obvious."

Before Ted could carry on two officers came in. Of them said "Mr. Lévesque, Mr. McMahon, Mrs. Levesque-McMahon could you come with us please.

The three of them left the room. The fans were taken away and questioned as well.

The doors shut and everyone turned back to Ted.

Eve asked "What did you mean darling? That's too obvious."

Everyone looked at Ted. A lot of people were intrigued at what he said.

Ted answered "If someone did do this it's going to be someone completely unexpected."

Mark henry stood up and snapped. "Or it's someone who is right in your face. By that I mean someone's face who is absolutely everywhere JOHN CENA."

John stood up and snapped "What reason do you have to bring me into this."

Henry walked over to the Cena and spoke in a deep quiet voice "Well you're so used to your face being everywhere. Then Dwayne came back and stole all your thunder. Now you're just an employee. You say that you love this business and I'm not questioning that you do but it might eat you up just how much of an afterthought you are when The Rock is around."

John went to talk but Torrie stood up in front of him. She shouted "How can you think that? John loves the WWE and he has a great friendship with the McMahons."

Torrie stood back a bit as Wade Barrett, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler and Christian walked over to them.

Wade stood in front of the other three and said "Well maybe we looking at this the wrong way. I know someone else in this room that had a big problem with Vince McMahon. Torrie Wilson."

There were more gasps around the room after the blaming had taken an unexpected turn.

Torrie stood there frozen. She had a small tear running down her face. She softly and timidly said "Why have you said something so horrible?"

Christian started to shout "Well come on Torrie. We all knew how much Vince exploited you. He put you in those degrading gimmicky matches. Having you wrestle in your underwear like you were some kind of cheap hoar."

John stood forward and snapped "You need to watch your mouth."

Torrie started to sob quietly. The emotion of being blamed for this horrendous crime was written over her face. Both her eyes started to swell up with tears "I didn't do this. I swear I didn't do this."

Barrett snapped again "I may not have been here then but I saw what you had to do. It's not even like you got a championship out of it."

Cody continued looking over as he saw other people being blamed for something that had nothing to do with them. Layla was still a bit shaken up. She hadn't let go of Cody's arm since McMahon was stretchered out. Cody was overwhelmed with guilt. He desperately wanted to shout the truth but every time he did Shane's voice appeared in his head.

He saw Jack Swagger aggressively push over a couple of chairs getting closer to Torrie.

He started to shout "Come on Barbie. You disappear for like four years and then the night you decide to show your face again Vince McMahon suddenly drops. Face it Torrie you have planned this for a long time. You're not as much of a bimbo as everyone thought."

John grabbed Swagger by the scruff of the neck and pushed him over the table.

He snapped "I'm warning you all keep your mouth shut. This had nothing to do with Torrie.

Orton and Ryder restrained John as Wade and Christian helped up Swagger.

Torrie moved closer to John and rested her head on his chest. "I didn't do this John"

John stroked her hair and said "I know you didn't and so does everyone else. Emotions are just running high.

Torrie continued to sob "Why are they blaming me? If they think that then the police might think the same."

John stood in front of Torrie and softly place his forehead on hers. He slowly started to whisper to her "You didn't do this. You know you didn't."

Torrie closed her eyes as John's forehead was touching hers. John gently held her cheeks and said "You didn't do anything and the police will know that."

He moved his forehead and rested her head into his chest again. As he ran his fingers through her hair he whispered ten times "I know you didn't do this."

Cody watched as John consoled Torrie. Torrie was an innocent women caught up in this. John hadn't done anything, neither had Paul or Stephanie. The only guilty person in the room was him.

Cody started shaking. He wanted to close his eyes and blank out everything that was going on around him.

Layla could feel Cody shaking. She gripped her hand tightly to his and said "Cody what's the matter. You're shaking."

Cody held tightly to Laylas hand. He whispered "This whole thing is getting to me. How is all this happening right in front of us? It's horrible to see people blamed that are clearly innocent."

Layla leaned up and gently placed her lips on Cody's. She rested her head on Cody's shoulder and started to whisper "We just have to wait to find out the truth. With all this happening just makes me realize just how much I love you Cody Rhodes."

Cody's head was a whirlwind of emotion. He knew that if Layla knew the truth then she wouldn't love him. She would hate him and want to be as far away from him as possible.

Everyone looked to the door as Stephanie, Paul and Shane walked back in.

Shane spoke with authority "Everyone turn and listen."

Cody looked straight at Shane. As he looked over he got a text through. Cody ignored it and listened as Paul Levesque started to talk.

"There has been a development. Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk has been arrested.

Panic started to flow through Cody's blood like a river. He pulled his phone out and looked at the text.

"I WONDER HOW MANY ICE CREAM BARS PUNK WILL GET IN CELL LOL. SHANE X"

Cody looked up. His mind was telling him to be angry and disgusted. He looked at Shane again.

Although Shane wasn't smiling Cody could see into his eyes. He could see Shane laughing in his head.

Suddenly the smallest smile appeared on Cody's face. Suddenly Cody's remorse and emotion had disappeared. He held tightly to Laylas hand trying to feel remorse again.

That one text from Shane McMahon had changed Cody from an upset, guilty wreck to a smug arrogant, evil man.

Shane and Cody continued to lock eyes.

Cody was a good man but Shane had some kind of power of him that Cody couldn't control or explain.

End of chapter 6

That was a bit of a follow on chapter. Hope people still like it though. I wanted to have it separate otherwise chapter 5 would have gone on for aggggggesss lol.

sorry i have changed the chapter title again. but i think that will be last time lol.

Thank you for the great awesome reviews. I love getting them and they inspire me to write another chapter. And now my step dad is even reading this story. i have to print them out for him lol. random but cool haha

Hope everyone is well and take care.

Matt


	7. Chapter 7 windmills of your mind

Chapter 7- The Windmills of your mind.

Only 48 hours had passed since the tragic incident at the unveiling of the WWE network. Vince McMahon collapsed unexplainably. It was unexplainable to the world's media. It was unexplainable to the superstars, divas, and personal of the WWE. It was unexplainable to the WWE universe, but for three people involved with the WWE it was no mystery.

Shane McMahon, Cody Rhodes and Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk.

All WWE personal were sat in the locker room hours before the Monday night raw event. The WWE talent had been filtering into the building since the early morning.

Now they all had to wait. The silence was everywhere. The time ticked down. It was understood that the McMahon family would reveal any outcome from the inquiries. They would also announce what the fate of the WWE would be.

The superstars continued to get red ready for raw. Despite what had happened Vince McMahon would want the show to go on.

Cody Rhodes in particular jumped at every little noise. He reacted to every movement.

"Baby are you ok." Layla said softly as she touched Cody's shoulder.

Cody's shoulder flinched as he felt Laylas petit hand.

He quietly muttered "I'm fine Lay."

Layla replied assertively "No you're not Cody. You have been distant ever since Saturday."

"This whole situation has unnerved me that's all." Answered Cody trying to hide that he not only knew who or castrated what happened but that he was part of it.

Layla went to talk again but there was suddenly there were gasps around locker room area. Heads started to turn as they heard the sound of footsteps. More heads turned, people started whispering as a familiar yet unwelcome figure appeared in the doorway.

A cocky voice said "Hey guys. So who is happy to see me?"

A group of superstars turned away at the sight of CM Punk. Randy Orton and John Cena stood up and slowly walked over to punk.

John Cena spoke first "So when did they let you out?"

Punk smiled and replied "Earlier on today."

Randy quietly snapped "So what evidence do they have against you then?"

Punk laughed and answered "They didn't have any evidence. All they had was that I spoke my mind about Vinnie Mac."

John got in Punks face and snapped "Show a little respect. A man's life is risk whether you had anything to do with it or whether you didn't still show some respect for his family."

Punk laughed and said "Whatever I'm going to get ready for the show I have been grilled enough."

Punk walked over to a locker. He saw Cody and glanced at him. Cody had a fear in his eyes. If the police found nothing on CM Punk would they come looking for him next?

There was a knock at the locker room door. A member of the production team stuck his head round the door.

"Everyone is required to be at ringside for the McMahon family public address."

Everyone turned and headed out of the locker room all of a sudden they were greeted with around fifty former WWE superstars and divas.

Cody panicked as he saw his father and brother Dusty and Dustin. As they motioned towards him Cody attempted to pretend that he didn't see them.

"Cody. Come on son we have been trying to get your attention for ages." Said Dusty

Cody looked at his Dad and said "Sorry Dad my mind was wondering."

Dusty put his arms over both his sons' shoulders and said "Whatever is said out there I want my two boys at my side."

Cody nodded his head. He saw everyone heading out to the arena. He watched as people stood in little groups. Everyone was blanking Punk nobody wanted to be anywhere near him.

He saw Torrie, Lillian, Candice all walking to the ring with John Cena, Randy Orton and Zack Ryder.

Layla was stood with Eve and Ted was stood with his Dad the Million Dollar man.

Cody slowly started to close his eyes as he the bright lights played with his mind. He could feel himself going to that dark place that had traumatized him for weeks.

Dusty looked round as Cody tightly grabbed his wrist to stop himself from going to that place.

Dusty put his arm round Cody's shoulder as everyone was gathered around the ring. There was over a hundred WWE superstars and divas both past and present waiting for the arrival of the McMahon Family.

Justin Roberts approached the ring and announced "Ladies and Gentlemen allow me at this time to introduce The McMahon family."

The was a few cheers from the crowd as Triple H and Shane, Linda and Stephanie McMahon appeared at the top of the ramp. Everybody in the arena was anxiously waiting the news on one of the most iconic figures in the world of sports entertainment.

The four of time slowly walked into the ring. Stephanie McMahon was going to speak first.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here to….."

Stephanie burst into a flood of tears. She passed the microphone to Shane as Triple H started o hug his wife tightly.

The superstars and divas looked around the arena as chants of "VINCE MCMAHON VINCE MCMAHON" started to erupt.

Some of the divas had tears in their eyes as they saw Stephanie crying inconsolably. Torrie leaned her head on Cenas and whispered "This doesn't look good."

John gently put his hand on her shoulder and whispered "Vince is a fighter"

Ted was stood next to his father. Eve slowly walked round to him and rested her head into his chest. She had tears in her eyes as well.

All of the superstars whether the played a good guy or bad guy in front of the cameras had a look of concern across their faces.

Cody couldn't keep his eyes of Shane McMahon. He started to think in his head

"Shane can't be the one to tell the world what has happened. He was the one that did this in the first place."

The crowd went silent as Shane put the microphone to his mouth.

"I know a lot of you will already know what has happened. 2 nights ago at the unveiling of the WWE network my father, chairman and owner of the WWE unexpectedly collapsed and was taken to hospital. Police have investigated everything and everyone who was there that night and they have found nothing suspicious about what happened to my father."

Cody felt the slightest tap on his shoulder as CM Punk stood behind him. He glanced up at Shane. Shane moved his head just as little bit as if to say job well done boys."

Shane carried on talking "Now with regards to my father I have some very distressing news. The doctors have done all they can to help him but I am afraid that he has gone into a Coahoma. There is no sign of him coming out of it anytime soon."

Gasps were heard around the arena. The sound of crying increased as the announcement was made. The superstars looked up at the ring with concerned expressions across all of their faces.

Shane started to talk again "The McMahon family would like to thank you all for your supportive messages during this time. All we ask for now is two things. The first is that as much as we appreciate all supportive messages we would like to be left alone to deal with everything in our own way. The second being, the show must go on. So keep coming to our events enjoying raw and smackdown whether you are here live or watching at home. The WWE universe will pull together at this tough time and prove just how much of a family we are."

John Cena and Ted DiBiase put down their championships and stood on top of the announce table. They both were handed microphones.

The two of them led chants of "WWE, WWE, WWE, WWE, WWE, WWE, WWE"

Every single person in the crowd joined in with the chant. Everybody around the ring lifted their arms and fists in the air and chanted as well.

Triple h had his arms round both Stephanie and Linda. They were still in floods of tears but had the smallest of smiles on their faces.

Shane had a huge smile across his face. He looked down at Cody and Punk. They both were joining in with the chant. Cody wasn't smiling.

Shane silently mouthed to both of them "and so begins the era of CM Punk, Cody Rhodes and Shane McMahon."

…

Everybody who was at ringside walked to the back. Zack Ryder and Jack Swagger stayed in the ring for a United States championship match.

Everyone congregated backstage. Stephanie hugged Torrie, Lillian and a couple of others before her and Linda walked away down the corridor.

Triple h got everyone's attention and started to talk.

"What was said out there is exactly right. For now Stephanie and I will be running things. Every one of you is to carry on as normal. None of you are to answer any questions about Vince on Twitter, or to any other social or media outlets. We will clear up what is happening with the WWE as soon as possible."

Shane looked towards his brother in law. He could see that Triple H was expecting to be the one in charge. The announcement about Vince had been made less than ten minutes ago and hunter was already throwing his weight around."

Shane started speak in his head "That's it Paul you lap it up like the mongrel dog that you are. Make the most of this power because as soon as that contract is found all the power will be mine. Then I can mold this place in to what I think it should be. I will continue to get rid of all the diseases that have plagued what is rightfully mine. Me and my two loyal soldiers will have everything we have ever dreamed of and god help anyone that stands in my way."

Shane came out of his mind speech as he heard Cody's name.

Triple H said "Cody what were you down to do tonight?"

Cody replied "I was supposed to be in main event match me, Ted and Barrett Vs John, Punk, and Randy."

Triple h looked at him and said "Well that isn't happening anymore. I want it to be Ted, John and Randy Vs Barrett, Henry and Alberto."

Punk snapped "Hold on why are we being pulled from that match?"

Triple h walked over and got right in Punks face. "Sorry Phil but you're suspended until further notice."

Punk arrogantly replied "That's fine. I understand but why has Cody been pulled."

Triple H answered "No disrespect Cody but this is a huge night for us. I want everything to be as memorable as possible."

Cody gritted his teeth and said "So who am I facing instead?"

Hunter replied "I'm giving you the night off."

Cody couldn't believe it. He forgot everything that had happened. Everything he knew about went completely out of the window.

"What the hell why are you taking me off completely? I love the WWE just as much as everyone here. It's in my blood and I am devastated what has happened to your father in law. Why can't I have the opportunity to show solidarity?"

Cody stumbled back in shock had his Dad slapped him across the face. "CODY RHODES how dare you react like that."

Cody pushed his dad away and stormed off. Layla ran after him to try and stop him.

"Baby stop wait for me." Shouted Layla.

Cody stopped and turned back to Layla. "Just leave me alone Lay. I don't want to upset you. I just want to be on my own."

"But…."

"But nothing Lay. Just give me some space and I will see you later."

Layla stood there as a couple of tears started to run down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ted, Eve, John and Torrie stood there.

Layla sobbed "I don't know who he is anymore."

Torrie hugged Layla as Laylas tears streamed down her shoulders.

The other superstars all started to whisper about Cody. Shane McMahon looked down the corridor with a grin across his face.

Everyone headed back to the locker room. Hunter said to Shane "Are you coming with me and Steph?"

Shane replied "No I did what I wanted to do. Now I just want to pray for Dads wellbeing."

Triple h hugged Shane and said "Ok. We will give you a call when we know more about everything."

Shane nodded his head as Triple h walked down the corridor.

Shane looked around until he saw Punk appear from the shadows.

Punk smiled and said "I wasn't expecting that from Cody."

Shane had an evil grin across his face. He replied "It's not a bad thing. The more hatred that builds up in him the more of an ally he will be. Before long everything will fall into place and the three of us will have it all."

Punk laughed and replied "Finally my Ice Cream Bars."

Shane smiled and answered "Amongst other things."

Punk walked away, leaving Shane standing there. Shane lifted his head up and breathed in the air.

….

Cody had walked around the backstage area. He saw a small room that was cut off from everything else. He went inside and barricaded the door.

He put his back to the door and slid down to the ground. Cody held his head in his hands as tears started to drip down his face.

Cody could feel himself sweating uncontrollably. His hands started to turn a pinky red. His body started to shake and shiver. The room wasn't cold and it wasn't hot. Cody stood up in the middle of the room.

His eyes started to roll as the walls felt like they were rotating around him. Cody tried to rub his eyes hoping that he was just seeing things.

He moved his hands from his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling. The light bulbs seemed as if they were multiplying. They went from 1 to 2 to 4 to 8 to 16 to 32 to 64 until all the ceiling was covered in light.

Cody staggered to the light switch and turned the lights off.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he went to open the door. Suddenly the lights shone back on blinding Cody.

Cody fell down to the ground and covered his eyes. He looked down at the floor and it was covered in mud.

Cody scrambled to his feet. His head was dizzy. The room was spinning.

He started to mutter "What is going on? What is happening?"

Suddenly Cody heard a voice inside his head. "Cody close your eyes, it's the only way to make this stop."

Cody answered "No. I can't. I know what happens when I close my eyes."

Cody looked back at the walls. They started to move in a spiral. Cody slowly put his hand on the walls to see if they were real. Suddenly his arms started to get sucked into the wall.

He heard the voice again "Cody close your eyes it's the only way."

Cody clenched his one fist that was free. His shaking increased. He blinked his eyes once before opening them again. The walls were closing in on him. He started to feel trapped suffocated.

Just as the walls almost crushed him he closed his eyes.

…

_Cody opened his eyes. He started to struggle as he was floating round a whirlpool. Cody started to shout. "NO WHERE IS THIS TAKING ME."_

_Cody fell down the bottom of the whirlpool. He stood up and looked around. All around him were hundreds of spinning wheels._

_Cody span from wheel to wheel. He fell backwards as he saw shapes of people appear on the wheels. _

_Cody pushed one of the wheels to the ground. He looked at the wheel and it was Vince McMahon. _

_Cody ran through the wheels knocking more of them down. Each wheel he knocked down had an image of someone close to him. _

_Cody stopped as he heard laughter from the sky. Cody jumped on to a canoe and started to row as fast as he could. _

_Suddenly Cody froze as the canoe started to lift into the air. Cody tried to escape but the boat had locked him. _

_He got higher and higher as he flew through the atmosphere. _

_His head twitched from side to side as he saw the moon in front of him. Cody tried to move again but couldn't. _

_Suddenly a clock appeared on the side of the moon. Cody looked at the clock and the hour hand had the image of Shane McMahon on it. The minute hand had the image of CM punk on it. _

_Cody somehow directed the boat away from the moon. He saw the earth in front of him. He tried to direct the boat back to earth. _

_Cody started to shake again. As the earth spun on its axis the image of Cody's face appeared._

_Cody tried to paddle away but he got closer and closer to the earth. The image of Cody laughed and laughed. _

_It started to bellow in a deep evil voice. "This is my world now."_

_Suddenly the boat started to nose dive back towards the earth. The image of Cody opened its mouth as the boat flew into it. _

_Cody felt a massive thump as his body hit the ground. He stood up and saw he was in a tunnel. He ran and ran down the tunnel. _

_Cody smiled as he saw a white light at the end of the tunnel. He ran faster and faster to get down there. Cody froze as he got to the white light. The light disappeared and all there was, was another tunnel._

_Cody suddenly staggered as a massive gust of wind blew him into a hole. Cody slid down the hole at a hundred miles a mile. He fell into some revolving doors. He tried to the stand-up but the doors was going faster and faster._

_The doors flung him into the street._

_A giant sized Shane McMahon picked up Cody. The giant used the back of Cody's shirt to attach him to his keys. The giant Shane started to shake his keys. Cody looked at the other keys. They all had words on them. _

"_Power, control, domination, manipulation, evil, revenge, ambition, deceit, murder and love."_

_The giant Shane dropped his keys and accidently kicked them. Cody's body flew miles and miles into the side walk. _

_Suddenly Cody started to fall again. He got up and wiped sand from his eyes. He looked over and saw another Cody and Layla walking along the beach together. He started to smile but a 100 foot wave came over the two of them and when it disappeared Layla was gone._

_Cody fell down to a rock. He started to cry and watch his tears stream down to the ocean. _

_Suddenly he started to hear drumming. The drumming got louder and heavier as it seemed to get closer. _

_Cody looked over the rock and saw a native tribe drumming around a fire. _

_Cody looked closer and saw the natives. All of them had only half a face. _

_They were all faces of people around him. He saw half of Ted, John, Layla, Eve, Torrie, Randy, Vince, Stephanie, Triple H and his father and brother. _

_Suddenly in the fire the shape of Shane McMahon appeared. He heard the half face of Vince McMahon shout. _

"_We must put out this fire. Put out this evil that has done us all wrong."_

_Cody ran towards the tribe. The fiery Shane McMahon shouted "I need to be fed Cody."_

_Cody continued to run across the sand. He took each and every half faced person and through them into the fire. _

_Cody looked up at the sun as it turned into the shape of a windmill. He raised his arm and pointed up to the sun. _

_Cody shouted "That is my mind. That is all who I am and all that I hold dear. My mind and body is a windmill and it is never going to stop turning."_

_He turned around back to the fire and bowed down towards it. He stood up and saw CM Punk stood next to him. _

_Shane stood out of the fire like some sort of fire god. _

_The three of them stood there and looked up at the windmill sun._

…_._

Cody's eyes suddenly opened. He looked up and saw the room was normal. All he could see was two figures.

Shane McMahon and CM PUNK."

End of chapter 7

First and foremost it may be a tad late but. Merry Christmas and happy New Year. Hope everyone had a great time.

I apologize for how long it has taken for this chapter. I have been fighting a few things in my head at the moment and then when I was able to start writing it was almost Christmas and this isn't really Christmas sort of story lol.

Anyway thank you all for you lovely reviews and for all of you for reading. Hope this chapter is ok.

Just for the record Cody's dream was based on the song windmills of your mind. I have been using that song for my own life and wanted to use it for this lol.

Anyway hope people like. Take care and bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8 Changes

Chapter 8-Changes

"How long have you too been stood there?"

"Not too long. We were worried about you Cody." Replied Shane McMahon with a small smile across his face.

Cody walked over to the other wall. He turned around and looked back at Shane and Punk. They both smiled in sync as he turned back around.

Cody started to mutter to himself. "It's becoming so real."

Cody was startled as he felt two hands on his shoulders. He began to turn around at a slow methodical pace. It was as if he was expecting to see one of the evil demons from his dreams. He got fully around and Shane and Punk moved their hands.

Shane told Cody to sit down on a wooden box. Cody looked up at the two of them like a scared child, like a baby animal separated from its mother, like someone stuck in the middle of a million people not knowing a single person.

"Cody I think it's plain to see that you are dealing with some issues." Said Shane in a calm voice.

Cody quickly replied "I don't know what you're talking about." Looking at both Punk and Shane as he spoke.

Punk sat down next to Cody. "We were here a lot longer than we said."

Cody held his head in his hands. He didn't know what they were going to say or what they were going to do. He just had to wait. Wait for the axe to fall. Wait for the organ to grind. Wait for the lights to go out.

There was a short silence. The tension could be cut with a knife. Cody could feel a small draft approach him. He moved his head from his hands and saw Shane knelt down in front of him.

Shane put his hand on Cody's knee. Cody started to shake. Shane could feel him shaking so he moved his hand.

Shane softly and calmly started to talk again "Cody we know there is something wrong but I want you to know….."

Cody gulped as Shane hesitated.

Shane carried on "We want you to know that we are here for you."

Cody looked at the two of them as they sat either side of him.

Punk started to talk "Shane's right Cody. Forgetting everything else, all the recent events have brought the three of us closer. We are like family now. We are like brothers."

Cody just sat there listening to the two of them talk.

Shane carried on "The way my brother in law just treated you in front of your friends and girlfriend was out of order and believe me that will not go unnoticed. We are brothers now. The three of us and the three of us will have everything we want and dream of. That is a promise Cody."

Cody suddenly felt a weight lifted from him. Someone else knew what he was going through. Not even Layla knew anything about his episodes. He stood up and went to shake their hands.

Cody was confused as they moved out of the way. Then out of nowhere Punk hugged Cody. Shane smiled and said "This is the new click my friends. The three of us and that's all that matters."

Cody started to smile. However there was something that Cody wasn't telling them about. His uncontrollable guilt.

Cody and Punk went silent as they heard Shane's phone start to ring.

Shane answered "Hello. Oh Stephanie it's you. Yeah I can get to Dads house what's wrong have there been developments with Dads condition. What do you mean developments with the company? Ok I will be there as quick as I can."

Shane didn't say a word he just smiled at Punk and Cody and walked out of the room.

Cody knew, that phone call could change everything.

…..

Everyone who was there for the announcement had headed back to the recreational area of the arena. The superstars had all split off into their different groups. All they wanted to do was to honor their boss Mr. McMahon.

Torrie and Eve were sat with Layla trying to console her after Cody's outburst. Ted, Randy, John and Dusty were stood with them as well.

"I can't believe how disrespectful my son was." Snapped Dusty

John replied "I don't think Cody meant it I think the emotion has affected people in different ways."

Dusty snapped again "That's no excuse John. As soon as Cody shows his face again he will be getting a piece of my mind."

Layla quickly stood up "No Dusty. I don't know what the matter with Cody is right now but I don't want people muscling in and making it worse not even you." 

Eve stood up and snapped "I think that's exactly what he needs, a good smack in the mouth."

Layla turned around to slap Eve but Torrie managed to stop her. Torrie quickly said "This isn't helping anyone. I think we should just speak to Cody and try and find out what's the matter. Obviously something is wrong apart from this tragedy otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like that."

Randy spoke up next "Torries right. I think once the show has finished we will just wait for Cody at the hotel and try and help him not have a go at him."

John stood behind Torrie and whispered "You handled that amazingly."

Torrie turned around and whispered "I've had a good teacher" before softly kissing John on the lips.

Everyone started to talk about what they were going to say to Cody apart from Ted.

Ted just sat there not even listening. He put his iPod on and started to listen to music but inside his head he had a lot of thoughts.

"_Come on buddy. I am your best friend. Why are you not talking to me bro? I wish I knew what it was but you're not talking to me. I wish I could help you Cody. I want my friend back. I want my brother back."_

…_.._

Shane arrived at the McMahon mansion. The security was heightened since Vince went into a Coahoma. He was escorted up to his father's office.

As he walked into the room he saw his Mum, Sister and brother in Law stood with four attorneys.

He hugged his mum and Stephanie and went to shake Triple Hs hand but hunter moved away before he had a chance to.

Shane stopped for a second with the tiniest of smiles on his face before walking back to his mum and sister.

"So what's going on? And Paul shouldn't you be at the arena? Raws still on you know" asked Shane

Linda softly put her hand on her sons shoulder and said "Shane I think you should sit down."

Shane sat in front of his father's desk next to his family as the four attorneys stood in front of him opening their briefcases.

Shane started to laugh inside his head. "Finally this is it."

One of the attorneys started to talk. "Now Mr. McMahon I don't know if you are aware of this but your father was going to be handing over the company in the near future."

Shane replied "No I wasn't aware of that, but even when that was happening the company will be going to Stephanie and Paul."

Triple h quietly muttered "That's what we thought too."

The attorney pulled a pile of papers from his briefcase. When this room was being searched for evidence regarding the unfortunate taking ill of your father we found this."

He handed them to Shane. Shane started to scan through them.

Shane spoke again "This is a contract for ownership of the company. Why are you handing them to me?"

The attorney replied "The contract states that the entire WWE is to be handed down to you on the date of the horrific accident."

Shane put the contract down on the table and stood up "What are you saying Mr. Burgess?"

He replied "Do you remember signing any legal documents?"

Shane quickly answered "No all I remember signing for dad in the last few months is a birthday card for John Cenas Dad."

One of the other attorneys pulled out a birthday card from his briefcase.

Shane quickly said "That was the card yeah. What's it doing here?"

Mr. Burgess replied "That card was just above the contract where your signature is now written."

Shane sat back down and went silent. Stephanie and Linda had nothing but shocked looks across their faces. Triple h had a face of stone but was keeping his mouth shut.

Shane's laughing in his head was getting louder and louder.

Shane started to talk again "This isn't right. It looks so suspicious. There was never any mention of me owning the company."

Triple h whispered again "You got that right."

The attorney replied "As soon as this document was found all your dealings were investigated fully and there was nothing found. We had to make sure everything done properly."

Shane replied "I understand. So what does that mean?"

He replied "That means Mr. Shane McMahon you are the new owner of World Wrestling Entertainment."

Shane stood up and shook the attorney's hands. His mum and sister both hugged him with congratulations. Triple H reluctantly shook Shane's hand.

Shane turned to Stephanie "You're with me on this right?"

Stephanie replied "No me and hunter will be able to spend a lot more time at the hospital with dad now."

Shane replied "I understand."

They all left the room leaving Shane stood in his new office.

He opened the balcony door and looked out to the McMahon lands.

He walked out to the edge of the balcony and breathed in the air. He stretched both his hands out to the side of him.

He shouted in his head "I DID IT."

As raised his arms again thunder was heard and bolts of lightning started to appear in the sky. Rain started to lash down but Shane continued to stand there.

He punched his fists in the air and the wind speed increased tenfold.

Shane was soaked through and the wind was almost blowing him over the balcony. He wouldn't move he just stayed there as if he were a god brewing an almighty storm.

His evil grin increased "I have created a storm now I will create my world."

…

Cody had waited until he knew the show was over. He wanted to make sure he didn't see anyone. He took a taxi back to the hotel at around two AM. He just wanted to get into bed and cuddle up to his girlfriend. What he didn't know was that there would be a welcoming committee.

…

John was in the mini bar making everyone a drink. He muttered to himself "Come on Cody. Hurry up and get here so I can spend some time with Torrie."

All of a sudden he felt Torries smooth arms wrap around his waist. He turned around while she was still wrapped around him.

He smiled and said "Can I help you miss?"

Torrie softly pressed her head against his chest and said "Well Mr. Cena you can make me Mrs. Cena."

John softly kissed her forehead and said "As soon as everything settled with Vince and the WWE we will be married. I am sorry I can't do it sooner."

Torrie pulled John down by his shirt collar and passionately kissed him. She looked at john smiling as he tried to get his breath back and said "I understand. The WWE is important and I know this isn't the right time. I love you so much John and I will marry you if it means waiting ten minutes or ten years. You're worth the wait."

John kissed Torrie again and said "That's why I love you. I don't know what I deserved to have you."

Torrie replied "You were just you."

John went to talk again but everyone went silent as they heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

They heard a key start to turn and then the door slowly opened.

Cody snuck in thinking that Layla was asleep he shut the door and turned around to see John and Torrie in the kitchen, Ted and Eve sat on the bed and Randy and Layla stood in front of him.

Cody looked around at them all and said "Oh look it's the angry mob I ordered."

Layla walked towards Cody and softly kissed him. She took his hand and led him to a chair and sat him down.

She knelt down in front of him and said "Cody were not here to have a go at you. We just know that something is wrong and we want to help you."

Cody looked around at everyone. John and Torrie had left the kitchen and walked closer to Cody.

Cody ignored the rest of them and just spoke to Layla "Layla I love you but I think you're just reading too much into this. The emotion got the better of me. First thing in the morning I will apologize to Paul and to my dad and get on with everything everyone has to stick together in these dark times. Literally with that storm outside as well."

Cody stood up and put Layla on the chair so she was same height. He kissed her and softly said "I really do love you lay."

Layla giggled a little bit and hugged him. Cody listened as he heard Randy say "So everything ok?"

Cody turned around and said "yeah Randy everything's fine."

Randy walked right up to Cody and said "If anything ever gets to you like that again you come to me alright."

Cody nodded his head and turned to Ted. "Ted are you ok? You don't look happy."

Ted replied "Cody can I speak to you outside."

Cody nodded his head and followed Ted to the hallway. He shut the door and followed Ted down the corridor.

They sat down in the lobby area.

Cody said "That was a bit of a walk just for small chat."

Ted ignored Cody's joke and said "You can fool them but you can't fool me. Now tell me what is really wrong."

Cody's smile quickly disappeared from his face. He quietly said "You don't miss a thing do you?"

Ted replied "Enough jokes Cody. You're my best friend. I am worried about you. For a long time you haven't been the same. Just tell me what it is and I will help you."

Suddenly Cody could see just how genuine Ted was being. Ted looked so distraught and worried. Cody wanted to tell him everything. Cody was about to talk when he saw Ted pick up the world championship and clutch it to his chest.

He suddenly heard a voice in his head "Soon that will be yours."

Cody blinked and looked at the world championship again. He saw two red snakes appear on the gold. One of the snakes slithered along the name plate rubbing the name Ted DiBiase clear. The other snake slithered back the other way revealing the name Cody Rhodes.

Cody could feel his chest start to tighten. The snakes slithered up the world title and onto Ted's shoulders. The two snakes were either side of Ted's necks.

Suddenly the two snakes started to get bigger. Their mouths opened revealing their huge poisoness fangs. They lifted the heads and approached Ted's neck with their mouths open and their fangs frothing.

Cody quickly stood up and pushed the world title off Ted shouting "NO ENOUGH"

Cody fell on his knees looking around for the snakes but they were nowhere to be seen.

Ted stood up in front of Cody. Cody knelt upright and looked up at Ted. Ted had a disgusted look across his face.

He looked at Cody and snapped "That's it isn't it?"

Cody started to get his breath back and said "What are you talking about?"

Ted watched as Cody stumbled to his feet. Ted snapped "You proved it there and then. You're jealous of the success I'm having."

Cody replied in a shocked voice "No I'm not what are you talking about?"

Ted replied "Oh come on you launch MY world title across the floor saying enough."

Cody started to stutter "No Ted you don't understand…."

Ted butted in "No I do understand. It makes perfect sense now. You started to act strange and weird about the same sort of time that I became the champion."

Cody tried to talk again but Ted cut him off again.

"What's the matter Cody? Did it eat you up? Did it consume your soul that I was having all the glory whilst you career is gradually going down the toilet? Come on Cody what is it?"

Cody managed to get a sentence in "No you don't get it Ted I have nothing but happiness for you."

Ted shouted "BULLSHIT. You have finally revealed your true colors."

Cody tried to talk again but Ted just picked up his world title and started to walk away.

"Ted come back and talk to me." Shouted Cody

Ted shouted back "Just leave me alone Cody. I don't even want to look at you."

Cody went to follow Ted but felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and looked at the text.

"Guess who is coming to smackdown tomorrow lol."

….

Every superstar and diva was required to be at the smackdown television event. It was revealed earlier on in the day that it would now be a live smackdown.

All of them were required to make their way to a conference room inside the arena eight hours before the show started.

Everyone started to sit down in anticipation as to why everyone had been called there.

Layla was sat with Cody holding his hand. She knew about the argument he and ted had.

Cody tried to make eye contact with Ted but he just blanked him completely. Eve moved her chair a bit so she was in front of Ted and Cody couldn't see him.

John and Randy came into the room and sat at the front. They all waited to see what was going to happen.

Cm punk looked around to Cody and gave a slight nod of the head. They were the only two who knew Shane was in charge. They just didn't know exactly what Shane was going to do.

Everyone looked to the door as it opened. They had no idea who was going to walk in. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon walked into the room.

Triple h started to speak "Thank you all for getting here promptly. I won't beat about the bush. Stephanie and I are here to inform you that there is a new owner of the WWE. We had to do it like this with just you superstars and divas because we didn't want the media finding out and thinking it was some sort of storyline. The new owner is official."

John raised his hand and then spoke "What's with the secrecy? With all due respect I think everyone knows that you and Stephanie are running the company."

Triple h replied "Well then everyone would be wrong."

There was gasps and whispering around the room. Triple h motioned for the room to quieten down.

Triple h started to grit his teeth. He took a deep breath and said "So now let me introduce the new owner of World Wrestling Entertainment…..Shane McMahon."

The whole room stood up in shock as they saw Shane McMahon walk into the room.

Shane shook triple Hs hand and hugged his sister tightly.

Triple h spoke for the final time "Shane is the sole owner of this company now. Stephanie and I will be spending all our time at the hospital looking out for the welfare of our father. Everything in this company is in Shane's hands.

Stephanie and Triple walked out of the room. Shane looked over as John Cena walked up to Triple H.

John whispered "Hunter this is a bit strange it has come out of nowhere"

Triple h whispered back to John "You don't have to tell me twice."

Shane had a little smile on his face as he watched John sit back down.

Shane began to talk.

"Thank you all for coming here. I will make this as short as possible because there are a lot of changes for you to adjust to before the show.

John spoke up "What sort of changes?"

Shane smiled and said "Well the first one is that I am the new owner of this company. I know none of you were expecting this if I am honest then neither was I."

Randy stood up and asked "So how are you the new owner then? Your name wasn't even mentioned as taking over from Vince"

Shane looked at Randy and answered "That's exactly what I said when I was told. I will fill you in basically a contract was found handing the entire company and my father's mansion over to me from the date of the WWE network unveiling."

John quickly spoke "You mean the same day that your dad mysteriously collapsed. That is a little suspicious Shane."

Shane rolled his eyes and replied "Again that is exactly what I said but John let's get one thing straight here. You and my dad were friends so you could call him Vince. We don't know each other well enough to be on a first name basis. So you refer to me as Mr. McMahon."

John spoke again "That's a bit disrespectful."

Shane calmly snapped "Is there a problem John?"

John stared a hole right through Shane but replied "No"

Shane spoke to the entire room "Is that a problem for anyone else?"

Everyone in the room answered "NO"

Shane carried on "Good. Now I know it looks very suspicious and that is understandable. However I have been investigated fully in fact double fully and I have nothing to hide so that is it. If anyone else has any doubts about me come to me directly. Is that understood?"

Everyone agreed so Shane carried on.

Cody looked at Shane. He was like a fearless tyrant. Like Julius Ceaser walking into a room of possible enemies and staring in every one of their eyes. Cody couldn't belief just how confident and arrogant that Shane was being.

Shane carried on "The first change will be affective of Monday. The WWE will no longer be PG. It will be rated 12 from Monday and then by this point next year will be back up to the 15 rating."

John stood up again. He gritted his teeth before talking "Mr. McMahon. There are a lot of kids who watch the show. There is going to be a lot of disappointed children and it may hurt the WWEs fan base."

Shane laughed and replied "I know it will hurt your fan base John. If we ban women from watching then you wouldn't have any fans."

John started to storm towards Shane but Shane quickly said "I'm joking John I am trying to lift some of the tension in the room. Look those thoughts also crossed my mind. Now television ratings are a guideline for parents. However children of a certain age will watch the product regardless of the rating. So for what we lose in one age group we gain in another."

John sat back down and decided he was going to stay quiet.

Shane spoke again "Ok number 2. There are a lot of financial problems in today's economy so I need to think about certain cut backs. I am afraid we are going to have to let a number of you go. However you will get a sizable severance package regardless of your status in the company. Those of you who are released we will pay 60% of the remainder of your contract should you choose not to join another wrestling organization for another 6 months."

John spoke again "So are you just going to pick numbers or do people get fair warning?"

Shane smiled "Again John being noble as you know your job is more than safe. I will be having several meetings over the weekend and I will decide who stays who goes and what will happen to those who stay and vice versa."

John gritted his teeth so not to say what he really thinks "So ultimately the final decision will be yours?"

Shane replied "Yes John that's right and that will be the case with everything related to the WWE. My father was a genius. He made this company what it is today but what Punk said in July was right. He surrounded himself with yes men. I won't be doing that because the only person that will make the decision will be me. I will have advisors but ultimately I will decide if I use that advice or throw it in the trash."

Cody was glued to the discussion between John and Shane as if he was watching it on TV. Shane seemed to have all the right answers but Cody knew John well enough to know that John knew something wasn't right."

John replied "That is a little bit of a dictatorship Mr. McMahon."

Shane replied "No its not I will do what's right for this company, including scrapping the separate brands. Now both rosters will be combined. In the coming months I will be bringing back three championships and replacing another."

John spoke up again "What championships?"

Shane laughed and replied "I thought I had banned the press Mr. Question man. I will be re instating prestigious championships such as the European, light Heavyweight and Hardcore championships. Also Cody Rhodes was right about the intercontinental title losing its prestige so he did a very noble thing by bringing back the classic belt. I believe the same thing has happened with the Women's division."

Eve stood up and said "What do you mean? We all work very hard. All of us girls do."

Shane answered "I know you all work hard but unfortunately I associate the divas championship with a bunch of Barbie dolls trying to look tough. I want your division to be respected again which is why the divas championship will be scrapped and the women's championship will be reinstated. Also all of you apart from Natalya will be sent for a week long wrestling crash school and if I don't think your wrestling skills are up to scratch then you will be on that list of cut backs. I know every one of you girls work your ass of and you not given the credit you deserve so now you have a chance to prove that you deserve credit."

Eve sat down with a disgusted look across her face.

Shane looked around knowing he had created quite a stir.

He started to talk for one final time.

"Now I think that is all I need to go through for now but there will be other changes as we go along but I will cover those with those concerned. One final thing is the run sheet for tonight.

The show will start with me announcing that I am the new owner. I want it to be the first to tell the world if there are any leaks then the person responsible will be fired.

The opening match will be Cody Rhodes Vs Daniel Bryan. We will have a raw match John Cena and CM Punk Vs Alberto and The Miz. Then we will have a divas battle royal for the newly instated Women's championship which I will announce before. Randy you will face Mark Henry then the Main Event will be world champion Ted DiBiase Vs Big Show."

Ted raised his hands and asked "What about results?"

Shane replied "I will tell the results to the referee before the match and he will reveal the result to the participants half way through the match. So ladies and gentlemen you will have to use your initiative to make a spontaneous and exciting match."

There was more whispering around the room as another bombshell had been dropped.

Shane started to leave the room before saying "Thank you very much for your time and good luck out there tonight."

Everyone turned around and spoke to people, all but one person John Cena.

He got up and went to leave the room. Randy turned to him and said "Where are you going?"

John replied "I am going to get ready."

Randy replied "There are a few hours yet."

John replied "I just need some alone time something isn't right here. Something isn't right at all."

John turned and left the room. Randy walked away to speak to Ted. Randy wasn't the only one who heard what John had said. There were two other people as well, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes.

…..

Later that night…..

…..

"So I will do everything in my power to make the WWE the best it can possibly be to honor the great legacy that my father has built and to honor the great legends that have come before all of us and to honor the great WWE FANS."

Shane started a chant in the crowd "WWE, WWE, WWE, WWE,"

He suddenly stopped as Daniel Bryan's music hit. Daniel Bryan headed to the ring. He got into the ring and tapped Shane on the shoulder before going to the top rope and raising the money in the bank briefcase aloft.

He got down and saw Shane still stood there. Shane didn't say a word as he heard Cody's entrance them "smoke and mirrors" begin to play.

Cody walked to the ring being the typical heel superstar, taunting the fans. He got in the ring and shook Shane McMahons hand before going to the top rope.

The referee wanted to ring the bell but saw Shane still stood there. Shane lifted his microphone back to his mouth.

He looked at Daniel Bryan "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Daniel Bryan looked confused he turned around to the fans before Shane pushed his shoulder.

Shane took the money in the bank briefcase and threw it to the ground.

He shouted "This isn't no WWE moment now. I'm talking to you man to man Bryan Danielson."

Daniel Bryan now knew this was serious.

Shane shouted again "You just walked past me without even acknowledging me. I am the owner of this company now and you need to show me respect. This is what I was saying to you all before. So how is this for a lesson in respect? If you lose this match then you are fired."

Shane pushed the microphone into Bryan's chest. All of a sudden Cody took a hold of Daniel Bryan's neck and hit CrossRhodes. The referee rang the bell and Cody covered him for the three.

Cody's music started to play but the arena was in a virtual silence. They watched Shane McMahon walk back down the ramp.

Even Michael Cole was speechless.

Cody continued to play his character but inside he had nothing built sympathy for Daniel Bryan.

….

Shane went back through the curtain and saw John Cena, Randy Orton and William Regal stood in front of him.

Shane smiled and said "It's a welcoming committee.

Regal went to attack Shane but was held back by John and Randy.

Regal shouted "How the hell can you do that You heartless bastard?"

Shane shouted back "Heartless bastard. Is that refereeing to the fact that my father is in a Coahoma and he may not recover? Well how is for heartless Regal? YOU'RE FIRED."

Shane walked away as Randy continued to restrain Regal.

John followed Shane down the corridor.

John stopped him. Shane turned around and John said "You're going too far."

Shane went closer to John and whispered "I will decide when I've gone too far."

…..

The show went on. Cody was in the locker room when Daniel Bryan stormed in.

Everybody went over to Daniel Bryan with words of sympathy.

Daniel Bryan ignored them all and stormed over to Cody. He threw the money in the bank briefcase down in front of Cody to get his attention.

Bryan shouted "Come on Cody I want the truth. Did you know that was going to happen?"

Cody replied "Of course I didn't know. I wouldn't want to be a part of that."

Bryan knocked Cody's drink out of his hand and snapped "So you just happened to hit cross Rhodes at the right time right?"

Cody replied "Look Mr. McMahon said that we had to use are inactive so I did."

Bryan muttered "Mr. McMahon what a joke."

Suddenly Punk Bryan and said "Ease off will you. How would Cody know anything?"

Bryan picked up his bag and began to leave the room. As he was leaving Shane entered the room.

Bryan flung himself towards Shane but was held back by some of the superstars.

Shane shouted "All of you escort Mr. Danielson to the door."

The locker room door shut leaving just Shane and Cody in the room. Not a word was spoken. All Shane did was pick up the money in the bank briefcase and hand it to Cody before turning and leaving the room.

Cody heard the door shut. He looked down at the briefcase. His eyes turned to gold. He looked towards the screen and heard Justin Roberts voice.

"The winner of the match and NEW WWE Women's champion LAYLA."

Cody smiled and walked towards the door.

…..

Later on that night

…

"_Booker we are back in this has been an amazing main event."_

"_That's right Josh. We thought that Show would completely dominate this match but the world champion has more than held his own."_

Big show went to hit a huge clothesline but Ted DiBiase was able to avoid contact. The referee went to the outside to check on Show and whispered an instruction.

Ted had taken a lot of punishment in the match. Ted waited for Show to get back in the ring.

The referee stood behind Ted and counted to ten.

"_The winner of the match as a result of a count out, The World Heavyweight Champion Ted DiBiase."_

The referee raised Teds hand and whispered in his ear. "You're going to lose your title."

Ted snapped back in a whisper "What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden he turned around and was hit with the WMD by the big show.

Big show walked away from the ring as EMTs ran down to check on Ted DiBiase.

The crowd started to boo has the saw Cody run down behind the EMTs.

He was dressed in casual clothing holding his gym bag which had all his ring gear in.

The EMTs tried to help Ted to his feet.

Cody pushed one of the EMTs out of the way and held Ted.

Out of sight of the cameras he whispered in Ted's ear. "I'm Sorry."

Cody hit CrossRhodes on Ted DiBiase. He ran to his bag and pulled out the money in the bank briefcase handing it to the referee.

The crowd was in complete shock. Boos erupted around the arena coupled with chants of Cody sucks.

The EMTs cleared the ring and the referee rang the bell.

Went for the cover and held Teds head as he kept his shoulders done. Cody whispered again "I'm Sorry I love you bro."

"1, 2, 3"

"_Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion….."_

"_CODY RHODES"_

End of Chapter 8

First of all thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I truly do love this story.

Second of all this chapter is almost twice my normal length so I hope it doesn't suck because of it.

Third sorry to any Daniel Bryan fans. It not anything personal. Well actually I am not a Daniel Bryan fan but the only reason I had to do that was because he had the money in the bank briefcase lol.

Anyway hope everyone is well and have had a good start to the New Year. I'm 23 now so hopefully chapters will get better with age lol.

Thank you all again and hope everyone likes the chapter.

Take Care Matt.

P.s if anyone has x box live with WWE12 drop me a message. Just got it and would love to play awesome reviewers online lol. IL even make Shane so you can beat him lol.

Anyway take care and bye bye.


	9. the price of success

Chapter 9- The price of success

Cody closed his eyes as he felt the feel of the world heavyweight championship in his hands. He heard the muffled sound of the crowds boos. He opened his eyes and looked back at his best friend Ted DiBiase.

Ted rolled out of the ring. Cody saw Ted mouth at him "You son of a bitch"

Cody mouthed back "I'm sorry"

Ted turned his back on Cody. Cody looked at Ted one more time before glancing back down at the world title.

The glint of the gold could be seen in the corner of Cody's eyes. Cody could hear the voices in his head again.

"You did it Cody. All your hard work all you sacrifice. Now you will be better than your father. Now you will bring honor and prestige back to the Rhodes family name."

Cody continued to pose with the world title. The show still had three minutes air time. Shane had given Cody all the time in the world to enjoy his moment.

…..

Ted stormed back through the curtain. His face was a blood red with anger. He picked up a chair and threw it against the wall.

John Cena and Randy Orton quickly ran over and tried to calm Ted down.

Randy shouted "Ted you need to calm down."

Ted snapped "Calm down. Calm down. How do you expect me to calm down I have just lost the world championship?"

John quickly said "Ted championships come and go. That's something you have to get used to."

Ted snapped back "That's not the problem. I didn't know a damn thing about it."

At the same time John and Randy both said "WHAT"

Ted sarcastically answered "Yeah exactly. I didn't know it was happening until about a minute before my so called friend came down and took my title."

Randy quickly spoke "Come on Ted. Surely Cody didn't know anything about this until just before either."

Ted sarcastically asked "Really?"

John answered "Sorry Randy but isn't it just a bit strange that in the same night Cody is part of Daniel Bryan getting fired and then later that same night he wins the world title."

Randy replied "I really can't see Cody knowing anything about it."

John quickly replied "I don't wish to sound harsh but what has Cody done recently to warrant a world title win."

All of a sudden Shane and CM Punk walked over. Shane snapped "Cody has worked hard over the last year and just because his face isn't everywhere like yours, just because he doesn't constantly hog the spotlight like you and just because he wasn't handed everything like you Ted doesn't mean he isn't main event quality. His hard work hasn't gone unnoticed."

They heard footsteps coming down the steps. Ted just stormed away. He wanted nothing to do with Cody's celebration.

Cody appeared holding his world heavyweight championship. He got to the bottom and Randy Orton was there to shake Cody's hand.

"Congratulations Cody. That's every member of Legacy been a champion now" said randy

Cody quietly replied "Thanks Randy. Where's Ted?"

John replied "He just needs some time by himself. Did you know you were taking his title?"

Punk brushed past Cena saying "Hey leave off."

Punk went straight to Cody and hugged him. "Congratulations buddy. You deserve it."

John whispered to Randy "Since when were those to so pally?"

Shane walked right through the middle of John and Randy. He walked up to Cody and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Cody. Now you're going to be the face of smackdown while your champion. I can count on you to do this company proud right?"

Cody replied "Yeah you can count on me boss."

Cody knew that his title win was tainted. He knew that everything in that night was pre meditated. The three of them had been busy like bees plotting and scheming but the end result was Cody living his dream and becoming the world heavyweight champion.

They heard a high pitch shout of "CODY"

Cody turned around and saw Layla running towards him.

He ran towards her picking her up and spinning his girlfriend around.

Layla kept kissing her boyfriend again and again "Oh my god Cody. You did it you're the world champion"

Cody passionately kissed Layla before saying "So did you. Is that the women's title I see in your hand?"

Layla giggled and replied "Yes it is."

Cody continued to have thoughts running through his head, all the deception, all the evil things that he has been a part of, for some reason all of that had flew out of his mind. Cody felt nothing but happiness right now.

Cody kissed her again and said "This is the greatest day of my life. I have everything I have ever dreamed of. I have the most beautiful girlfriend I could possibly imagine who I love with all my heart. I have the world championship. I couldn't want for anything else right now."

Suddenly the smile disappeared from Cody's face. He saw Ted across the hall from him.

Cody kissed Layla again before moving her behind him.

Ted started to slowly walk across the hall. Other superstars tried to talk to him but he just pushed them away.

John and Randy stood in front of Ted.

Randy said "Come on Ted just go back to the locker room."

Ted quietly replied "It's fine"

John quickly butted in "Come on Ted think about this"

Ted snapped a little louder "I said its fine"

Shane and Punk looked on from a far. They didn't know what Ted was going to do but they had some kind of sick satisfaction from waiting.

Ted walked straight up to Cody and got right in his face.

Layla went to stand close to Cody but he lightly pushed her away.

Ted moved back a little and held out his hand. "Congratulations Cody."

Cody had a small smile across his face. He shook Ted's hand.

Cody went to let go but Ted didn't release his hand.

Ted pulled Cody closer to him and whispered "Now I've been the better man by shaking your hand, it's time to do what I really want."

Ted let go of Cody's hand and punched him square in the jaw.

Cody stumbled back but didn't fall to the ground. Layla went over to Cody but Cody shouted Layla stay out of the way.

Ted stalked Cody and pushed him causing him to stumble again.

Cody slowly muttered "I'm sorry."

Ted snapped and pushed Cody again "Sorry for what?"

Cody stumbled again "I'm sorry"

Ted continued to push "I said sorry for what. Sorry for taking my title. Sorry for stabbing me in the back. What are you sorry for you worthless piece of garbage?"

This time Ted pushed harder and Cody stumbled to the ground. He looked up at Ted standing before him. Cody didn't want to fight ted. He didn't want to brawl with his best friend.

Ted spat on the floor and snapped "You're pathetic"

Cody looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Shane and Punk move closer. Suddenly Cody heard a voice in his head.

"Don't take that Cody."

He looked over at Shane. Shane mouthed "Don't take that you're the champion now."

Cody got to his feet and shouted to Ted "Where are you going?"

Ted turned around and saw Cody stood up. Ted stormed back over to Cody and they got nose to nose.

Randy and John started to run over there but Shane and CM Punk stood in front of them.

Shane shouted "Anyone gets involved then they will be suspended. These two friends clearly have some issues to sort out"

John felt a sense of rage flow through his body. Shane smirked at him and walked away to look at the events with Ted and Cody.

John muttered again "Something isn't right"

Ted and Cody were nose to nose.

Ted sarcastically said "Come on then Cody you got something to say?"

Cody arrogantly smiled "Yeah Ted I've got something to say. What is your problem? You're upset you lost the world title well boo hoo. I have done nothing but listen to how great you career is and how pathetic mine is. You have done nothing but flaunt everything that has been given to you."

Ted snapped "GIVEN TO ME"

Cody snapped back "That's right given to you. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Everything you could dream of was handed to you. You went to the best schools, lived in the best houses, had the best clothes and then as soon as you came to the WWE you had a guaranteed spot on raw."

Ted snapped back "Like you weren't given anything. If it wasn't for your name you wouldn't be here."

Cody laughed "Oh that's right. My name got me here but that is all it's got me. You see all I was then was in my father's shadow and I was never given the chance to come out of it. You see once you finished being the spoilt brat and getting everything from your father you decided to kiss Vince McMahons ass and oh look the moment that happened you became the world champion."

Ted speared Cody to the ground. Cody rolled over and hit Ted with a couple of right hands.

Cody rolled to his feet and kicked Ted in the stomach.

Layla shouted "Please stop."

Cody started to hesitate. He looked over at Shane. Shane had a sick twisted smile across his face. He whispered "Keep going Cody."

Cody smiled and started to walk back. All of a sudden he run towards Ted and punted him in the head.

Blood started to drip from Ted's temple.

Everyone looked at Cody confused as Cody dropped to his knees.

The room went silent as they saw two tear drops fall from Cody's eye.

The smile disappeared from Shane's face as he watched two more tears drop.

Layla ran toward Cody and knelt next to him. She started to whisper "What is it baby? Come on let's just get out of here."

Eve started to run past but Shane pulled her back.

Eve snapped "What are you doing?"

Shane sleazily stroked Eve's hair and said "Just leave them to it."

Eve aggressively pulled away from Shane and walked over to stand by John and Randy.

They all looked on in further shock as Cody started to shake on his knees.

They hadn't noticed Ted get to his feet.

Layla saw Ted heading towards Cody. She ran out of the way and shouted "CODY LOOK OUT"

Ted picked up Cody and threw him head first into the concrete wall.

Spots of blood had trickled from Ted's head and now there was blood coming from the eye of Cody.

Shane motioned for security to restrain Ted.

The security started to drag Ted away but Shane ordered them to stop.

They held Ted as Shane walked up to him with a purpose.

Shane got right in Ted's face and snapped "Does that make you feel big, only attacking Rhodes when he wasn't fighting back? Well in my book that makes you a bully and I hate bullies."

Shane paced up and down before snapping "Ted DiBiase as of right now you a suspended indefinitely."

Eve shouted "No you can't do that."

John followed on "Come on it was six of one and half a dozen of the other."

Shane shouted "My decision is final. Now get him out of here. Get some help for Cody and get this mess cleaned up."

Shane walked away leaving everybody stunned at his latest act of authority.

….

Shane McMahon had brewed up a storm. He was like a dark lord running rough shot over the entire WWE. He had caused the winds of change to blow through everyone and everything in his way. It didn't matter who you were or what you did what Shane McMahon wanted Shane McMahon got. Like a tornado he tore apart friendships, and put a strain on relationships. Like a devastating flood he took peoples careers and drowned them. Shane McMahon was playing God and no one knew just how far he would go.

…

Cody and Layla arrived at the arena for Monday night raw. Cody had desperately been trying to get hold of Ted all weekend.

Layla was holding Cody's hand as they walked through the arena door. The two of them had their championships over their shoulders.

Before the door had even shut fully behind them Eve came towards them.

She sarcastically said "Oh look, if it isn't the new power couple of the WWE."

Layla let go of Cody's hand and said "Eve don't be like that. We don't make the decisions round here do we."

Eve replied "No you don't it's just very convenient that you both won championships on the same night and how suddenly Shane takes over and then runs to Cody's rescue as soon as my Ted gets the better of him."

Cody's heart started to race. He didn't know if he could handle any suspicion surrounding him.

He quickly replied "Look I had barely had a conversation with Shane McMahon before he took over. I think you have been watching way too much crime television. Can you give a message to Ted for me?"

Eve snapped back "No but I do have a message from Ted. Stop texting him, stop calling him, stop e-mailing him, stop Facebook messaging him and stop using Laylas twitter to twitter message him just leave him alone all right."

Eve stormed round the corner. She turned back towards the entrance and muttered "Backstabbing bastard"

As she turned back around she walked into someone coming round the corner.

She said "Oh my word I'm so sorry."

She took a step back as she saw Shane McMahon stood there.

She hesitated a little and said "I'm sorry urm Mr. McMahon I wasn't watching where I was going."

Shane had a sick smile across his face. He sleazily said "It's ok you can bump into me whenever you want."

Eve started to get a little nervous. She started to walk away but Shane put his hand on the wall so his arm was blocking her path.

Shane moved in closer and started to smell her hair "What's the hurry Eve? I thought with Ted on an extended vacation we could get better acquainted."

Eve smiled nervously and replied "I'm very flattered Mr. McMahon but I love my boyfriend so I will have to say no."

Eve anxiety increased as Shane moved in closer. All of a sudden he stepped back and said "its ok was just a thought. I hope my forwardness doesn't make things difficult between us."

Eve replied "No its fine. Speak to you soon Mr. McMahon."

Eve said hi to punk as he walked past her. He walked up to Shane and said "What was that about?"

Shane had an arrogant grin across his face "Oh nothing. Was just doing a little shopping that's all"

Punk smiled and said "Ok then"

Shane let out a small laugh and said "There's something I want to talk to you about can you come with me."

Punk answered "Sure no problem."

The two of them headed to Shane's office.

…

Later that night

…..

The WWEs flag ship show Monday night raw had on for just over an hour. The WWE universe had a lot to digest, a new owner, a new world champion as well as the concern for former owner Mr. Vince McMahon.

Cody came back through the curtain after successfully defeating United States Champion Zack Ryder.

As he walked up the stairs he saw John Cena stood there waiting for him.

Cody knew that John had been asking a lot of questions. He knew that John had a lot of theories and ideas in his head. Cody had to tread very carefully with his next conversation.

John slowly walked towards Cody and held out his hand. "I didn't really get to congratulate you on smackdown. Congratulations Cody."

Cody shook Johns hand and said "Thanks John"

John answered "Your welcome. There is one thing I want to know though Cody."

Cody could feel the panic in rise in his body. He knew whatever John was going to ask, he would have to have the perfect answer of John would continue to suspect.

Cody replied "Sure fire away."

John was just about to speak when he heard someone shout "You two."

They both looked over and saw Shane walking towards them.

Cody thought "Thank god"

Shane looked to Cody and said "Good job out there Cody. I think I made a good decision taking a chance on you."

Cody knew exactly what Shane meant. He shook his hand and said "Thank you Shane I appreciate that."

Shane answered "Good. Now if you don't mind I would like a word with John."

Cody replied "No problem." As Cody walked away he kept looking back towards John. Cena wasn't stupid and Cody had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be long before the truth was revealed.

Shane waited for Cody to walk away before turning back to John.

He looked at John and smiled before saying "I wanted to talk to you because you are the face of this company and if you have any constructive criticism I want to take it on board."

John looked at Shane with a little bit more respect for coming to him for his opinion.

John replied "Ok. I think you are changing a lot of things very quickly and no one else is getting a say in what happens. I know you are business man but you have to think of the bigger picture. By that I mean your employees."

Shane looked at John nodding his head. Shane was just putting on an act. He was reeling John in like a fish.

Shane replied "Ok I see what you mean. I should think about getting at least a second opinion first.

John quickly replied "Exactly"

Shane immediately followed on "Well there was something I was thinking of doing. Maybe I can run it past you first. It does directly affect you."

John looked a little confused but replied "Ok sure."

Shane nodded his head and said "Ok. Well I was thinking of changing your entrance theme to the hustle loyalty respect song of yours that was used in Legendary."

John sighed a little and replied "That is an ok idea it's just my time is now it associated with me, it's my identity. I am sorry to be difficult but I really want to be clear I don't want my entrance theme changed."

Shane put on a fake smile "That's fine John. At least we have an understanding now. I will leave you too you match."

Shane watched as John ran up the stairs. He muttered in a quiet but evil tone "That's fine John I will just change something else."

…..

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Monday night raw. We in the midst of a classic WWE championship match."

Raw was coming to its climax with an anywhere falls match for the WWE Championship between Mexican aristocrat Alberto Del Rio and the leader of the Cenation John Cena.

Alberto del Rio had been dominating the match. He taunted the crowd as John tried to recover from the insigurri.

Alberto stood over John and started to arrogantly slap the side of his head. Out of nowhere John grabbed the ankle of Alberto and locked in the STF.

Alberto was close to tapping when his personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez ran into the ring and started to try and attack Cena.

Cena quickly stood up and glared a hole right through Ricardo. Ricardo tried to run away but John grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him back towards him.

John smiled and hit the attitude adjustment.

Suddenly the crowd started to make a lot of noise. CM Punk appeared behind John.

As Cena turned around Punk hit him with a swift kick to the temple. The crowd was in shock they had no idea what was going on.

Cena was dazed. John staggered a little before Punk picked him up for his signature maneuverer the go to sleep.

Punk was about to hit the GTS but then suddenly hesitated.

He looked over at some steel steps that had been placed upright in the ring at some point during the WWE championship match.

Punk slowly walked over to the steel steps with Cena on his shoulder. The crowd didn't know just how brutal Punks next move would be.

He lifted up Cena like he normally would but instead of using his knee for the final impact he used the corner of the steel steps.

Cena hit fell to the ground with a lot of force. Blood started to slowly flow out the corner of his head.

The muffled sound of the crowd increased as they saw a referee running down to the ring.

Punk covered Cena and hooked the leg.

"1,2,3"

The referee rolled out of the ring to tell the announcer the situation. The entire crowd had a buzz about them,

Nobody knew just exactly what had happened.

The EMTs ran down to the ring to aid John Cena. The face of the WWE hadn't moved since he was hit with the GTS.

The EMTs slowly and carefully moved John and placed him on the stretcher. A lot of the crowd was cheering as John was slowly wheeled to the back to get medical attention.

Justin Roberts put the microphone to his mouth. Everyone listened intently in anticipation.

"_The Winner of this match… and NEW WWE CHAMPION CM PUNK"_

A massive number of the crowd erupted with cheers as Punk was announced the new WWE Champion. Some of the crowd booed at the circumstances in which he had captured one of the richest prizes in the industry. Others remained silent and less vocal not understanding why Punk had been included in the match.

Punk snatched the WWE Championship from the referee's hand. He ran up to the top rope and posed with the WWE Championship.

CM Punk went to the final top rope. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shane and Cody in one of the executive boxes. Shane raised his right arm in the air. At the same time Cody raised the World Heavyweight Championship in the air. Punk put the WWE Championship in his right hand and raised it in the air."

The two champions were on top of the world. Unknown to them Shane had dangled the bait and they both had snapped his hands off. Now he had full control of them and everything in the WWE. Shane McMahon still had pure evil plans in his mind and he was going to use his two puppets for every bit of it.

End of chapter 9

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I am really enjoying this story and all the reviews inspire me to write more.

This was the second attempt. I wanted to write the punk title win again. I was given some very good and sound advice that I agreed with and decided to re do that part. Thank you the that person they know who they are.

I again want to thank fan fiction reader Bearkat for coming to me with the original idea for this story.

Which has given me idea. If anyone has a challenge for me I would be happy to give it a go. All you need to do is send me a DM with the main characters and the basic outline of what you would like the story to be.

Now I will add bits and write it in my own way but I will keep to the basic outline of the story.

If there's any takers let me know if not I will just keep concentrating on the one I've got lol.

Hope everyone is well and have had a good week.

Take care and bye bye.


	10. vengeance

Chapter 10- Vengeance

The entire WWE universe was still in shock at the sudden changes in the WWE. In the space of a week there was a new owner, a new world champion and now a new WWE Champion as well. The new era of the WWE had truly begun. It had swept through the WWE like a contagious disease, plaguing and destroying anything that got in its path.

The new disease had a name. Shane McMahon.

….

The WWE EMTs got arrived in the backstage area with John Cena still on the stretcher. As soon as John knew he was out of sight of the crowd he rolled of the stretcher and staggered to a wall to keep himself upright.

One of the EMTs tried to reason with John "John come on we have to take you to the trainer's room to be checked over."

John pushed the EMT away as he fell to one knee. John used a nearby table to pull himself upright.

He groggily staggered a little further down the corridor. He put his hand on the corner of the wall as he tried to regain some focus.

He closed as eyes as he felt his head throbbing. It was as if someone was beating a heavy drum on the one side of his ear and hitting a gong with a hammer on the other side.

John opened his eye and saw someone coming towards him. John tried to regain his balance as he walked towards the other person.

As John approached him he kept blinking hos eyes to regain his focus. John mustered every bit of strength that he possibly could.

John started to quicken towards the tall figure of Shane McMahon.

John aggressively grabbed Shane by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall.

Shane had a sick smile across his face. He knew that John did not have as much power as he normally does.

John was still dazed and confused but he managed to raise his voice enough to sound intimidating.

John shouted "What the hell was that? I know titles come and go but I didn't know anything about it."

John loosened his grip a little as the pain in his head got worse.

Shane smiled and answered "John I suggest you take your hands off me."

John gave Shane a stern look and replied "First I want to know what the hell that was."

Shane managed to move Johns hand from his collar. John was still extremely dazed so Shane was not intimidated in the slightest.

Shane started to laugh. John was not impressed. He continued to glare at Shane as he sniggered.

Shane arrogantly said "Well you didn't want me to change your entrance theme but I wanted to change something"

Shane walked right up to John and shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring way.

John aggressively pushed Shane. He grabbed Shane again and threw him to the ground.

Shane started to crawl back away to the wall. John stalked Shane as he tracked back to the wall.

Shane had a small look of intimidation across his face.

The smile suddenly reappeared on Shane's face as he saw John start to stagger again.

John had it in his mind that he wanted to throttle Shane with every ounce of strength that he had.

John tried to move towards Shane again but stopped.

His eyes started to glaze over. Everything around him turned to a blur. John's eyelids slowly started to drift open and shut as he legs began to get weaker and weaker.

John saw a blur in front of him rise higher. He presumed it was Shane and started to swing his arms but fell straight to the floor.

John heard the muffled sound of people's voices coming towards him. John tried to rise to his feet but fell face first into the concrete.

EMTs and other WWE officials ran towards Cena to try and help him.

John started to feel sick as the room looked like it was spinning. He struggled as they tried to put him onto the stretcher.

The EMTs lifted up the stretcher ready to wheel John to the ambulance that had just arrived.

Shane walked with them as they wheeled the stretcher towards the ambulance. Shane looked around to check that no one was listening to him.

He leaned down to Johns ears and whispered "Now there is just one more disappointment for that pathetic wife to be of yours to endure."

John's eyes started to fill up with rage but he was strapped down with no strength or energy to retaliate.

Shane continued to whisper "You want to hit me don't you John?"

Shane looked around again to check no one was watching him. He put his hand around John's throat.

John was already short of breath. He tried to struggle but Shane gripped tighter.

Shane leaned down again "Now you need to understand something Cena. I am in charge now and if I get anymore resistance from you I will end you."

John tried to struggle again but Shane gripped tighter.

Shane looked at John again. "Fine have it your way."

Shane looked in front to make double sure that the EMTs was facing forwards. He took a small bottle out of his pocket.

John tried to struggle but his energy was decreasing. Shane opened John's mouth and poured the liquid into john's mouth and closed it shut.

Shane watched as Johns eyes started to flicker.

Shane turned to the EMTs and said "I am going to call his family."

As Johns eyes drifted shut again he lost all feeling in the rest of his body. John struggled one last time before he fell completely unconscious.

Shane turned back and smiled as he walked around the corner. He didn't realize that he had a set of eyes watching the whole thing.

….

Cody, Randy and Layla were all at the arena exit ready to leave.

Layla and Cody were holding their championships with smiles across their face.

Randy said "Would you two like to come to dinner with me and Sam?"

Cody looked at Randy surprised and said "Us, really?"

Randy replied "Well yes. Everyone else would be a horrible evening. Ted is just angry and I am guessing John is no mood for dinner."

Layla walked in front of Cody, with a huge smile across her face. "We would love to. Thank you Randy."

Randy replied "Ok that's good then."

Cody whispered in Laylas ear "You seem very excited about this."

She replied "It looks like I am finally being accepted by your friends. I always thought Eve was the favorite."

Cody softly kissed Layla and said "Well you will always be my favorite."

All of a sudden a shiver went down Cody's spine. His head started to spin.

He started to breathe heavily and think "Oh no, not now."

Suddenly the feelings stopped. Cody smiled with relief. The smile disappeared from his face when he heard a voice behind him.

"Cody"

Cody slowly turned around and saw Shane running towards him.

Randy and Layla turned around as well when they heard Shane get closer.

Cody looked at Shane. Shane had a fake worried look.

"What's wrong Shane?"

Shane replied "John has been taken to hospital. I think that match had more of an effect than first thought."

Randy butted in "Is he going to be ok?"

Shane answered "I don't know Cody I want you to go to the hospital and be my representative there. I want to be updated every half an hour."

Cody nodded his head in agreement.

Randy spoke up again "Were going as well."

Shane replied "That's fine. I've called his family. Torrie is going to already be there when you arrive."

Randy and Layla ran out to the car park. Shane grabbed a hold of Cody's arm and said "As soon as he wakes up I want to know what he says. Do you understand?"

Shivers started to flow down Cody's spine "What have you done?"

Shane smiled "Just do as your told Cody."

Shane turned and walked away.

Cody started to shake with fear. He knew just what Shane was capable of. He knew what he had done to his father. He knew what lengths Shane would go to, to get his own way."

Cody jumped as he felt someone touch his arm. He turned around and saw the slender and beautiful girlfriend of Ted DiBiase, Eve Torres stood there.

Cody looked at Eve expecting another earful. She looked different. She had a fear in her eyes and a timid look about her.

All of a sudden she hugged Cody tightly. She started to whisper "Cody I'm scared."

Cody looked up and saw Shane reappear in the shadows.

Shane looked over still smiling until he saw Eve wrapped around Cody.

He started to mutter "What's going on?"

Suddenly it dawned on him. "What if she knows something?"

He quickly took his phone out and sent a text to Cody.

Cody's chest started to vibrate. Eve moved her head so he could remove his phone.

He looked at the text.

"WHAT EVER IS GOING ON? YOU HAD BETTER DEAL WITH IT."

Cody looked back at Shane and then down at Eve.

He hugged Eve again and said "We need to get to the hospital. We can talk there."

Eve nodded her head and followed Cody not leaving his side.

…..

Hospitals are ere places. The thought of them freaks people out. The feeling you get inside makes you wish you were outside of them. The sound of bleeping machines, the noise of crying relatives.

Or Silence.

The sound of nothing but silence. That is the worse sound of all.

A beautiful blonde by the name of Torrie Wilson could hear nothing but that horrible sound. Her arms was cold not in temperature but in feeling.

Every so often she would twitch and look around. She would stare at walls as if they were about to close in.

Then she would look back. Look down at the motionless body of her fiancé John Cena.

There was no movement coming from him. No sounds.

She focused on his stomach. It was a steady beat up 1,2,3 down 1,2,3 up 1,2,3 down 1,2,3.

She started to whisper "come on John wake up."

Torrie stood up and started to pace around the bed.

She walked right up to the bed and rested her head on John's chest.

She listened to his heartbeat. She was scared and frightened for the safety of her one true love but his heart beat soothed her anxiety.

She closed her eyes so that the beats were louder. She smiled as she listened.

She opened her eyes and said "John your heartbeat is a beautiful melody. I could listen to it for hours, but I want you to wake up now. I want to hear the sound of your voice. Come back to me John."

She lifted her head moved it to Johns head. She pressed her lips against Johns and softly kissed him.

She felt the warmth of his breath flow through her body. She looked up and saw Johns eyelids move ever so slightly.

She smiled and moved her lips to his again. She softly kissed him again. She felt the sensation of his lips return the kiss.

She moved her head up again and saw Johns eyes open.

She tightly hugged John and said "There you are."

John looked at Torrie and said "Now there's those ocean eyes I will never get bored of waking up and seeing. "

Torrie leaned on John and said "That's sweet how are you feeling?"

John replied "I'm feeling just fine which is confusing because correct me if I'm wrong but this is a hospital."

Torrie smiled as she looked at John and said "Yes it is. You collapsed after your match with CM Punk from what I can gather."

John looked at Torrie and said "Well that's interesting because the last thing I remember is being hoisted up by Punk. Then I can't recall anything else up until I saw your beautiful face."

Torrie giggled and replied "Always the charmer."

John answered "Well I am ok now so we are outta here."

John went to stand up but Torrie pushed John back to the bed.

John looked at Torrie who had a stern look across her face. "Where do you think you're going Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena?"

John looked a Torrie not impressed "Hey there is no need to full and middle name me."

Torrie looked at John again.

John answered "There is nothing wrong with me so I am going home."

Torrie shook her head and said "You need to be checked over again now you're awake. So we will just have to wait for the doctor."

John folded his arms and sulked "Fine. You're lucky I love you."

Torrie grinned with a sense of satisfaction on her face.

Torrie looked to John again. "I do have one question though?"

John replied "Sure honey what's that?"

Torrie took a deep breath and said "What the hell was that with you losing your title? You normally prepare me if something bad is going to happen."

Suddenly a little anger appeared in Johns eyes. He quickly replied "Well to be honest I didn't know it was happening."

Torrie answered "How could you not know it was happening?"

John snapped "My point exactly. Look Torrie I don't want to talk about it."

Torrie started to look down to the floor.

John pulled her closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to take that out on you. It's just there is so much changing at the moment and its really starting to get to me, which is strange because normally nothing gets to me."

Torrie answered "I know what happened was tragic but I have noticed that. The divas title has been scrapped; two major title changes and I heard WWE isn't PG anymore."

John looked to Torrie. "Yeah lots of changes. It's just the timing and who it concerns that is worrying me."

Torrie looked confused "What do you mean?"

John answered "Well the first thing. CM Punk isn't exactly popular with the McMahons and yes I know he was cleared but he was the first suspect so why would Shane make him a champion?"

Torrie replied "I don't know."

John carried on "and Cody. I like him and all he is a good guy but not trying to be horrible but what has he done to deserve to be a champion just like that."

Torrie answered "Well the McMahons seem to pick out their stars. Vince had you, Paul had Ted maybe Cody is Shane's.

John answered "Maybe. I just think there is more to it than that. I am just so confused and it is effecting me in a big way. Shane just seems to be able to rattle me and I don't get rattled. Something is seriously not right at the moment. I don't know what it is but it's not right."

Torrie stood up but then sat back down on John's lap facing him and wrapping her legs around him.

Suddenly the smile reappeared on John's face.

Torrie softly put her hands on John's cheeks and pulled his head towards her. She passionately kissed him leaving him breathless.

John got his breath back and said whilst grinning "What was that for?"

Torrie giggled and seductively said "That was just to help you forget for a while and when we get home I will really…."

She passionately kissed him again before finishing her sentence. "….help you forget."

John had a massive smile across his face. He quickly lifted Torrie up and softly placed her on the bed. He looked down at her smiling at him. "Well we have a bed right here and the doctor won't be back for an hour."

Torrie smiled and replied "Now there's a thought."

John started to kiss Torrie but heard a knock at the door.

Torrie looked round and said "I think I should answer the door."

John started to kiss her neck "No its fine."

Torrie started to pull herself from underneath John saying "It might be the doctor."

John rolled to his back and said "Fine." Before muttering "Damn doctors."

Torrie straightened up her top and pulled up her bra strap before opening the door.

Before she could say anything Cody, Layla, Randy and Eve stormed into the room.

Torrie pushed the door and said "Hey come on in."

John glared at the four of them as the stood around his bed.

Randy said "John are you ok?"

John replied "Yeah I'm fine. Just waiting for the doctor to come back so he can check me over and I can go home."

Layla gave John a hug and said "So you're feeling ok then?"

John answered "Yes I am fine stop fussing."

Cody looked at John. John had a frustrated look across his face.

Cody started to think "Oh no. Whatever Shane did does John remember?"

Cody looked mortified as Randy turned to John and asked "So what happened?"

Cody started to stand near the door. He wanted to have a quick getaway if he needed it.

John replied "The last thing I remember is Punk lifting me up for the GTS."

A sense of relief went through Cody's body. Suddenly he felt Eve push past him and run out of the room.

Randy muttered "What is the matter with her?"

Layla said "I will go after her."

Cody quickly butted in "Its ok. I will go get her I want us all to stay together."

Cody walked out of the room and shut the door. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text.

"John doesn't remember anything after the match but Eve is acting very weird."

Cody went off to look for Eve.

…

Shane took out his phone and read the text.

He walked out to the balcony of the McMahon mansion.

He started to talk to himself

"What am I going to do? John didn't remember anything after the match but all his suspicions from before will still be there. And Eve what about her. She obviously knows something but what does she know?"

He walked back into his office and led on his long leather couch.

He continued to try and think.

As more thoughts spun around in Shane's head his eyes began to close.

….

_Shane found himself at the bottom of some golden stairs. He looked around as the wind was blowing around him. _

_Trees were almost being pulled at the roots. Animals and people around him were being taken to the air by the tornados that were around him. _

_He slowly started to walk up the stairs. He had an evil grin across his face as he looked from side to side. _

_He continued to walk up the stairs at a slow and methodical pace. _

_The further he got up the stairs the hotter it got. _

_Fire started to appear around his feet but he carried on walking as if it wasn't there. _

_He approached the top. The top of the trees were on fire. The ash dropped down with the image of Shane McMahon on it._

_As he approached the top he saw a throne surrounded by raging flames. _

_He put his hands out to the fire and parted it to one side with his hands. _

_As he walked towards the throne Cody and Punk placed a black robe on his shoulders. _

_Shane turned around and shouted. _

"_HOW DARE ANYONE OPPOSE ME.?"_

_He turned to Punk "Do you oppose me?"_

_Punk replied "No sir." _

_Shane answered "Good." He placed a smaller throne next to his as Punk sat down._

_He turned to Cody "Do you oppose me?"_

_Cody didn't reply._

_Shane glared and pointed down to a cage holding Layla inside. _

_He sent down a bolt of lightning creating a raging fire around the cage._

_He shouted again "Do you oppose me?"_

_Cody answered "No your greatness."_

_Shane removed the cage and fire from around Layla. He placed another small throne to the side of him and told Cody to sit. _

_Shane rose to his feet and walked to the edge. He shouted again "So who opposes me?"_

_He saw John Cena cutting down the fiery trees in front of him, trying to get to those golden stairs._

_Shane looked down and smiled. He turned to a rock face to the side of him. _

_He walked over to it and placed his hands on the rock face. _

_He shouted "Now shall you oppose me."_

_He pushed his hands into the rock face setting it on fire. _

_Rocks started to roll down. _

_John fought and dodged them as best as he could. Shane looked on disgusted at Cena thwarting him._

_He sent a bolt of lightning into the rock face._

_The whole rock face started to fall. _

_Shane looked over the edge with Punk and Cody to either side of him. The Rocks fell on Cena one by one. They got bigger each time. _

_Finally a ten ton rock fell on Cena burying him into the ground. _

_Shane started to evilly laugh. He walked to the other side and looked out to the land. _

_He saw a funeral on the other side. He sent down two bolts of lightning to the coffin. _

_The tall blonde lady lifted the coffin lid._

_She looked in as tears started to run down her face. A pool of tears was created around the coffin. _

_The lady was dressed in black tried to pull the coffin back. _

_It started to drift away. She took one last look in the coffin and saw the white face of John Cena. Her tears got more and more and the coffin started to disappear under her tears._

_Shane sent another bolt of lightning down and the pool of tears set on fire. _

…_._

Shane suddenly sat up. He was shaking. He had never had a dream like that before.

He quickly stood up trying to make sense of the dream.

Suddenly the red started to appear in his eyes.

He muttered "That's what I must do."

He turned to the window as he heard thunder outside.

"I must remove the last reminisce of my father."

The thunder got louder and louder.

"I MUST END JOHN CENA."

End of Chapter 10

There we go another chapter done.

Thank you so much for all the great reviews I love getting them and I love writing this story and I am glad people are liking it.

Anyway take care and bye

Matt


	11. Conflict of the mind

Chapter 11- Conflict of the mind

Cody frantically looked around the hospital for Eve. It was obvious that she knew something, but what was the extent of her knowledge. What if she knew everything? What if she knew all of Shane atrocities? If she did then all three of them would be dragged down. Or even worse, Cody knew what Shane was capable of. What if he hurt Eve? Cody had to find her.

He continued to walk up and down the corridors. His pace quickened as he turned round a corner. He stopped suddenly as he someone crying in the waiting room. He walked into the room and saw Eve sat on the corner chair with her head in her hands.

Cody quietly shut the door and slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

Cody put his hand on her shoulder and said "You ran a long way away from John's room. I think I've lost ten pounds."

Eve moved her hands from her mouth and replied "I wanted to find a waiting room so no one would bother me."

A shiver went down Cody's spine as he looked around the dark and cold waiting room. He hesitated a little before speaking again.

He asked "So what's wrong?"

Eve put her head in her hands again. Cody looked down as a single tear drop to the ground. Cody watched it for every second until it hit the ground.

He asked again "Come on Eve talk to me tell me what's wrong"

Eve started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

The tempo of her voice increased as she said "I think Shane tried to kill John."

Cody lost his breath for a split second before he replied "What do you mean?"

Eve started to get a bit more frantic. "I mean he tried to kill him. John was being taken to the ambulance and Shane was with them. I watched him. He had John by the throat and then he poured some kind of potion in his mouth."

Cody gulped as he speculated in his mind what Eve was going to do.

He slowly asked "Have you told anyone else?"

Cody saw Eve start to shake a little as she replied "No"

Cody took touched Eves hand. It was freezing cold.

Cody softly said "Eve your hands are freezing." He took his jacket off and put it over Eve covering her hands up.

Eve continued to shiver. She put her feet on the chair and curled up in a ball with Cody's coat around her.

Cody asked "Why haven't you told anyone?"

Eve replied "I can't."

Cody looked confused. He knew why he was keeping his mouth shut but why did Eve have any reason to."

He got of the chair and knelt down in front of her. "Why can't you tell anyone?"

Eve started to cry again "Because I'm too scared Cody. I saw what he did to John and…."

Cody looked at Eve with a worried look across his face. What was the end of that sentence?"

He said "What is it Eve?"

Eve looked down at Cody. Her mascara was running down her face. Her eyes looked like a small child faced with a huge adult. She was shivering like a small kitten in the snow.

She replied "I saw what he did to John and I'm worried he would hurt me."

Eve was lying. All she had been thinking about was what Shane could do to her. He had been very forward with her since becoming the new owner. He had been creepy and it frightened her. If Shane could do something like that to one of the biggest guys in the company what could he do to her?

Cody touched Eve's leg to get her attention. She looked down and he said "I will tell someone but not anyone in the WWE right now. I will wait for Stephanie or hunter to show up again. Until then just try and stay clear of Shane and don't tell anyone about this. You don't know who Shane has got to."

Cody suddenly felt sick. Somehow the perfect lie just came from his mouth. He didn't even have to think. It came naturally. A thought came into Cody's head. "Am I just as evil as Shane?"

Cody came out of his thoughts as he felt Eve wrap her arms around him.

As she hugged him she said "Thank you Cody and in return I will try and get Ted to talk to you."

Cody smiled but replied "Thank you Eve, but remember don't tell him about anything to do with Shane."

She shook her head and hugged Cody again.

…

"Are you sure you're ok then?" asked Randy as he walked towards the door.

John quickly replied "I'm fine as soon as that doctor gets here I'm gone. Got a few things to ask are new boss."

Layla and Randy turned towards John with a confused look on their faces.

"Like what?" enquired Layla

John replied "Well one why I lost the championship without even being told about and two no offence to you Layla but how did Cody just randomly end up with the world title."

Layla snapped "Because he works hard. Because he has trained hard and paid his dues and now it's my baby's chance to show he is a main event player."

Layla started to walk towards the door angry at John's insinuation. John quickly got up and stopped her from walking out.

He said "I didn't mean it how it sounded lay. What I meant was to do with Shane. He has changed an awful lot since he has been in charge, and not just little changes big changes."

Torrie stood next to John and backed him up "Yes Layla. It's all come around really quickly don't you agree?"

Layla was a very naïve girl. She couldn't really see past the surface of things that were going on.

She replied "Yeah I agree, but there must have been something in Cody to make Shane choose him."

The conversation stopped as they saw the door open.

Eve and Cody came back in. Cody asked "What are you all talking about?"

John replied "Cody. Did you have any idea I mean even a little inkling of an idea before you won the world title."

Cody sarcastically replied "Well kind of. When the referees hand came down for the three thought that was a big clue."

John snapped "No I don't mean your title win, I mean before Daniel Bryan got fired."

Cody snapped "Now my friends are accusing me of getting him fired as well. What about you Layla do you agree with them?"

Layla went to reply but Eve butted in and said "I have been speaking to Cody and I believe he knew nothing about Bryan and noting about beating Ted until just before it happened. So I think we should just forget it and I will be telling Ted to do the same."

Randy, John and Layla looked at Eve in shock. Randy whispered "Since when was she the manager of the Cody fan club."

John walked over to Cody and said "I'm sorry Cody. We didn't mean to get on your case. It's just there is a lot changing and it is frustrating, but hey instead of complaining about to you guys I will just go to Shane myself and ask him outright."

Cody felt Eve touch his elbow. He whispered "It will be fine."

The doctor came into the room and everybody had to leave. Cody looked back at John. He knew that Cena meant what he said. He knew that Eve would be relying on him for exposing Shane. And the thing that Cody knew the most. It was starting to get very dangerous for him.

….

_**Six days later**_

The only sound that could be heard in the hotel corridors were the ticking of a clocks or the occasional door opening and shutting.

The WWE superstars were all staying in their latest hotel ready for Raw the next night. Nearly everyone was asleep but the ere silence was too much for some to bear.

…..

As she looked out on the balcony cold shivers went up and down her spine. Eve shut the doors drew the curtains.

She looked around the darkness of the room. She wasn't used to being alone anymore. She was so used to having the love of her life Ted with her at all times. She walked to the bathroom and had a drink of water.

She went back into her room and got into bed she turned facing the window and wrapping herself up in her duvet.

She smiled as she thought of Ted. She whispered "I wish you were here teddy bear."

She closed her eyes and turned to the other side of the bed.

As she opened her eyes she saw Shane McMahon led facing her. He whispered "Hello Eve"

She screamed and fell out of bed. She quickly stood up as tears of fear streamed down her face.

Eve looked back towards the bed and no one was there. The other side of the sheet hadn't even been creased.

She looked around the room and there was not a sign of Shane anyway. She ran towards the door and locked it and put the two bolts across.

She was shaking and shivering as she sat down on the bed. She held her head in her arms and cried and sobbed "What on earth is happening around here?"

…..

Torrie sat up in bed as she thought she heard a noise down the corridor. She looked around checking nothing had changed, and nothing had happened.

She led back down and tried to go immediately back to sleep but couldn't.

She sat up again and whispered "Great now I'm awake."

She looked down at John still fast asleep. She smiled as he made small little noises as he inhaled and exhaled his breath.

Torrie picked up her phone from the bed side table. She decided to send out a tweet.

"_It's annoying waking up in the night but at least you get to stare and admire the gorgeous things around you."_

She put her phone down and started to look at John again.

Torrie led back down and put one of her arms around John's stomach. He let out a small sigh of approvement without waking up.

She rested her other hand on John's muscular shoulder and rested her head next to his on the pillow.

She started to whisper "I have no idea just how lucky I am. I am with a man who loves me and cares about me. I'm with a man who I love and I care about. He treats me like a lady and does everything he can to make up happy. I love you John Cena and I always will. I know everything that is happening in the WWE is frustrating you but I will stand by you no matter what you do. They can send as much as they like to test us but we will not be moved. I just hope you stay safe. I don't want you to get hurt again. Please lord, keep my baby safe."

….

The sound of laughing echoed in the corridors of the arena raw was using for their next show.

A man came up to a tall man dressed in a three thousand dollar suit. "Sir what are you laughing at?"

Shane let out and evil smile and replied "I have just read a very sweet tweet. I suppose sometimes you have to make the most of the little things."

The man replied "Oh ok. Well Mr. McMahon we have the ring assembled. Now all we have to do is all the safety checks around the arena."

Shane replied "Oh right the safety checks. We can't do that until tomorrow. I have the insurance people coming to do risk assessments tomorrow before the arena opens. Its late why don't you all get home."

"Cheers thanks boss. We will see you tomorrow."

Shane looked out to the arena and said "Perfect."

He turned around as he heard a voice behind him. "Shane."

He replied "Hello Phil what brings you here this late?"

Punk replied "Curiosity. I just saw those fake security guys coming out of here carrying tool boxes. What's going on Shane?"

Shane smiled and replied "It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with Phil."

Punk snapped "Well the last time I saw those guys you were putting your dad into a coma so I am concerned Shane."

Shane replied "Look Punk. You did your job and I kept our end of the bargain. You are the Champion, you are going to be making a movie and your ice cream bars are being delivered to supermarkets everywhere at this minute. So as far as I go, you don't need to be concerned with me anymore. All you need to be worried about is doing your job and entertaining everyone like only you know how. Is that understood?"

Punk glared a little at Shane but replied "Ok. Have it your way, just be careful Shane."

Punk hugged Shane and shook his hand before walking out the nearest exit.

Shane looked towards the door and said.

"Don't worry punk. I always have it my way."

…..

Layla was awake watching Cody tossing and turning. He had been the same for weeks. He would wake up during the night. He would not want to go to sleep and when he did sleep he would be restless and move around as if he was a small child.

She watched him turning over and over again. Layla couldn't take it anymore.

She sat Cody up causing him to wake up. She could feel him shaking, she could feel him shivering.

Layla cradled his head into her chest and softly said "Cody calm down it's just me."

She felt Cody's arms wrap around her he frantically said "Please don't let me go lay."

She continued to rock his head "I will never let you go Cody, try and calm down."

She felt him start to stop panicking. His body went a little limp.

She started to feel him drifting back to sleep. She rocked his head as if he was a newborn baby.

As she rocked his head she had tears in her eyes. "I don't know what it is that is troubling you. You seem scared and confused all of the time. Your mind always seems elsewhere. I want to help you but I don't know how."

She saw his eyes completely shut as he fell asleep in her arms.

Layla gently rested his head back on the pillow and put the duvet over him so that he was warm.

She leaned down and whispered "Whatever it is I hope it's over soon. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

She softly kissed him and whispered "I love you Cody Rhodes."

…

The superstars all arrived at the arena ready for Monday night raw. Some of them had slept soundly. They had been warm and at peace throughout the night. There were some that hadn't been.

Cody and Layla both arrived at the arena. They held their World and women's aloft for the fans that had congregated near the entrance.

As they walked into the door Cody saw Punk come over.

Punk shook Cody's hand and said "Hello champ how's it going?"

Cody replied "I'm good thank you the same back at you."

Punk laughed and said "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Layla."

Layla laughed "Well thank you Phil. I am good thank you."

Punk replied "That's good lay. Do you mind if I have a quiet word with Cody?"

Cody looked at punk confused and worried.

Layla replied "Sure. I'm going to see if I can find Eve"

Cody gently took a hold of Laylas hand as she walked off. She turned around and Cody passionately kissed her."

Cody said "Now you can go"

Layla got her breath back and giggled a little as she walked off.

Cody turned to Punk and said "She is some girl."

The friendly look completely drained from Punks face as Layla disappeared into the distance.

He said "I'm happy for you Cody. Look I wanted to speak to you because I want you to be careful."

The look of confusement increased in Cody's face. He asked "What's going on Punk?"

Punk looked around to see if anyone was in ears distance.

He spoke quietly "I was here last night and I saw those fake security guard of Shane's."

Cody replied "What does that mean?"

Punk replied "I don't know exactly, but they were here last night and they were carrying tool boxes. I don't know what Shane is planning but just their presence has me concerned. Just look out for yourself Cody."

Cody nodded his head as Punk shook Cody's hand and walked away.

Cody started to remember about Eve the week before. The thoughts whirled around in his head so much that he started to feel sick.

Suddenly he said "I need to talk to Shane now."

…

Around half an hour later John Cena and his Fiancé Torrie Wilson arrived at the arena ready for raw.

John was walking with his arm around Torries shoulder.

Torrie said "Now baby I know you have lots of questions for Shane, but just try to keep your cool. I don't want you to get suspended like Ted did. As much as I would love having you around would be wrong to deny the cenation of their leader."

John laughed and replied "Don't worry. I will keep my cool. I will only ask one question and then see if Shane's eyes can convince me of the truth."

Torrie smiled and answered "That's one of the billion reasons that I love you. You always think ahead."

John laughed "I wouldn't say that. Anyway you will be with me to keep an eye on me."

Torrie laughed and answered "That's a lot more reassuring. At least I know you won't be like a bull in a china shop."

John pretended to look upset "So I am a bull then?"

Torrie answered "Ok maybe not a bull but you are my stallion."

She stood on tiptoes and kissed John before they walked completely into the arena.

…

Eve was sat in the locker room. All week she had been on edge. With every house show she stayed close to the other divas. Even if it wasn't her friends she wanted to feel safe.

"Hey Teddy bear, I know you're out with Brett today but just wanted to ring and tell you how much I love you and how much I have missed you. Bye babe."

Eve jumped as she saw the door open but let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Brie Bella.

"Hey Eve have you seen Nikki anywhere?"

Eve answered "No sorry."

Brie replied "It's ok. It was wired. She got a phone call and then just disappeared."

Eve nodded her head but her mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was what she saw just one week prior. She was scared for a lot of things but fearful what the evil Shane McMahon could do to her.

…..

Cody started to approach the office of WWE owner Shane McMahon. He knocked on the door but didn't get an answer.

He knocked again but there was still no answer.

Cody thought to himself "Should I just wait or should I go in?"

Cody put his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door.

As he walked in he heard a scream and quickly turned around.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry"

Shane and Nikki Bella rolled off Shane's desk and behind it.

Shane snapped "Didn't you ever think of knocking Cody?"

Cody replied in an embarrassed voice "I did I'm sorry I will get out of here."

Shane answered "No its fine."

Cody moved out of the way and covered his eyes as Nikki picked up her bra which was down by Cody's foot"

She put on her top and walked back to Shane and passionately kissed him. Shane smiled and slapped her behind as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Shane did up his shirt buttons and sat down at his desk. "You're lucky I wanted to see you"

Cody looked concerned and was about to talk when there was a knock at the door. Shane picked his tie up and put it on followed by his suit jacket. He motioned for Cody to open the door.

Cody opened the door and saw John and Torrie stood there.

John had an intrigued look across his face "Hey Cody what you doing here?"

Shane said "John I'm glad you here was just coming to find you please come in and sit down."

John said "Ok. You don't have a problem with Torrie joining me do you?"

Shane replied "No definitely not."

Cody said "I will get out of here then."

Shane stood up and said "No Cody this concerns you as well."

John went to speak but was cut of straight away by Shane.

"Look John I know you and I have not exactly seen eye to eye since my father's tragedy."

John started to glare at Shane and replied "It's not about Seeing Eye to eye, it's about doing what is right for the WWE and there have been a lot of changes."

Cody looked at the two of them talking waiting for the eruption.

Shane answered "I understand that and I have to say I have been a little reckless with the changes. I think the surprise, shock and grief surrounding me becoming owner and my father's Coahoma may have clouded my judgment."

Cody looked at Shane with disbelief. Every word that Shane spoke was with conviction, even though everything that was coming out of his mouth was an utter lie.

John looked at Torrie with a surprised look. He turned back to Shane and replied "It takes a man to admit that Shane."

Shane looked over to Cody with an evil grin before saying "Thank you John. As I said I am deeply sorry for us getting off on the wrong foot. I have a couple of peace offerings for you."

John and Torrie both sat up straight so they could hear perfectly what Shane was going to say.

Shane carried on "The first is I have paid for your family to be front row for tonight's show. Your Dad, Matt, Dan and of course Torrie will be there for the show. My jet went to pick them up earlier today."

John couldn't believe it. "I really don't know what to say."

Shane interrupted "That's not all. I will be sending CM Punk to work on smackdown and bringing Cody to work on raw. Then the two of you will be working a World championship program."

Cody's mind hadn't stopped speculating since he spoke to Punk earlier that afternoon. Why was Shane suddenly being the perfect boss?

John stood up and shook Shane's hand. "Thank you Shane all of that is very decent of you. How many more changes are there to come?"

Shane quickly replied "I shouldn't think there is too many more. However I will be speaking a lot more to my talent about changes to avoid any more unrest and ill feeling."

John replied "Thank you Shane. It takes a good man to admit their mistakes and learn from them. I appreciate that greatly and Cody you better be ready to bring it."

John hesitated and said "Oh god that was a rock line. I need to wash my mouth out."

The four of them laughed as John and Torrie left the room.

Cody walked behind them. As he shut the door he heard Shane's laugh turn from a quiet friendly laugh to an evil sinister one.

Cody shut the door completely and asked "Why are you still laughing?"

Shane didn't answer the question he just said "Like a puppet on a string."

A shiver went down Cody's spine. Cody slowly walked in front of Shane and asked in a very deep voice "What does that mean?"

Shane motioned for Cody to sit down before saying "I have one final task for you Cody."

Cody felt himself start to shake. His palms started to sweat as they gripped to the arm of the chair. He could feel himself counting his heartbeat getting faster and faster. Cody Rhodes had not forgotten the last task that Shane gave him.

He asked "What do you want me to do?"

Shane smiled and spun around in his swivel chair like a misbehaving child. "It's nothing like before I swear. All you have to do is push a button."

Cody's fears increased. All the emotions from before were flooding back and there was the added emotion of uncertainty. Cody knew just how immoral and conniving Shane was.

Cody looked straight into Shane's eyes and asked "What does the button do?"

Shane started to laugh again saying "It doesn't matter what it's for all you have to do is press it."

Cody immediately replied "I will not do something if I don't know what is going to happen when I do."

Shane laughed "Ok Cody you have twisted my arm. What the button does is triggers a silent explosion."

The smile disappeared from Shane's voice and his voice went low and sinister "Then the staging will fall crushing John Cena as he stands."

Cody suddenly staggered and fell back into the chair.

He started to stutter "Y yo you're going to kill Cena."

Shane walked round and stood over Cody. He leaned down and whispered "No Cody. Just like I did with my father I am going to give him a fighting chance."

Cody stood up quickly and snapped "FIGHTING CHANCE you're going to drop a tower on him. I will have no part of this. I am done with you. You're on your own this time"

Cody stood up and started to storm towards the door.

Cody suddenly had to duck as one of the armchairs flew towards the door.

Cody suddenly felt himself being pushed towards the wall.

Shane put both hands around Cody's throat.

Cody gasped for breath as Shane's grip tightened.

Cody managed to get out a sentence. "Shane you're choking me."

Shane increased the pressure and started to whisper in Cody's ear.

"I will say when you're done with me Cody not you. You will do exactly what I tell you to do. I want Cena finished. I have done all the hard work all you have to do is push a button. Once Cena is finished it will all be over. Once you have done this last thing then I will be done with you. You think you make the decisions around here. I decide what happens. I can end anyone I want do you want that to be you? Do you want that to be Layla?"

Cody's breathing was getting slower and slower as he shook his head.

"Cena is a threat to me I want that threat neutralized. Do you understand? I will have everything and no one is going to stop me. Vince didn't stop me and I will be damned if I will let you or that jumped up holier than now bastard be any different. Now I like you Cody and I would hate to have to resort to certain things but if you leave me no other choice than I will do what I have to do. So what's it going to be?"

Shane loosened his grip a little. Cody gasped for air before replying…

"Yes I will do it."

Shane let go of Cody's throat and straightened up Cody's shirt.

He said "I hated doing that Cody. You are my friend and I trust you. Now be by the curtain at ten thirty five is that understood?"

Cody nodded his head in agreement.

Shane answered "Glad to hear it. Now go get ready for the show I have some unfinished business with Brie. Or it may have been Nikki. I don't care which one."

Cody slowly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He walked a little before sitting down on chair holding his head into his hands.

Cody could feel his palms getting damp from the tears falling from his eyes.

He quietly cried "What am a going to do?"

…

_**A few hours later**_

…

John Cena finished putting on his final "rise above hate" wristband. He turned around to his fiancé the beautiful two time playboy cover girl Torrie Wilson.

He put one foot on the bench and pretended to do a model like pose.

He smiled and said "So Miss Wilson how do I look?"

Torrie seductively walked over and passionately kissed John, taking his breath away.

She pulled away and wiped her mouth before saying "Not bad"

John laughed and said "Thanks just what I needed."

Torrie replied "Your very welcome my baby. Anyway I better get out my seat. Your Dad will be waiting."

John replied "Oh ok I do have one question"

Torrie replied "Oh ok what's that?"

John took Torrie by the hand and led her to the bench to sit down.

He looked into her eyes and said "What are you doing on April 7th?"

Torrie thought a little before replying "Nothing that I can think of why?"

John gently picked up Torries other hand and held both of them. He waited a little as he stared into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

He softly said "Well what I want to do is make what has the potential to be a great week into the most perfect week of my life. So I have planned to do what I want to do more than anything else in the world."

Torrie started to giggle "John your facing the Rock on April 1st I think you have your dates mixed up."

John stood up grinning. "I love you Torrie."

John stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Time to go kick Del Rios ass"

Torrie said "Oh come on John I really want to know now. I know you're going to beat Dwayne so what could be better than that?"

John opened the door and turned back around to Torrie. "Oh I don't know actually yes I do."

John smiled and put one foot out of the door.

Torrie started to laugh "If you don't tell me I am telling your Dad you're picking on me"

John smiled again "Oh ok fine. Well I hope you're free on April 7th because I plan to make you Mrs. John Cena."

John smiled and walked out of the room. Torrie stayed sat down and said "What on earth is he…. OH MY GOD JOHN"

She got up and ran out of the room. John heard running behind him. He turned around and before he had time to react she dived towards him.

John caught her but he fell backwards as she landed on him.

William regal walked past and said "Time and a place John"

Torrie passionately kissed John as he stood up.

She hugged him tightly and said "Oh my god John you have set our wedding date. When, what, where, how, why when how did you, when did you..."

John laughed and kissed "Whoa calm down Torrie. I will tell you as soon as the show is over. Just don't say anything to my family yet we can tell them together."

Torrie let go of John for a split second but then flung her arms around him again.

Her eyes started to fill up with tears of joy. "I can't believe you did this John."

John gently put his hand on her face. He started to wipe the tears "Don't cry Torrie it was supposed to be happy announcement."

Torrie gently put both her hands on John's cheeks. She moved her head towards him and kissed him three times very softly and said "You have no idea how happy you have made me John."

John kissed her back and said "And you have no idea just how happy I am going to be when I see your radiant beauty walking down that isle on Saturday April 7th 2012. I will be counting down the seconds to that day."

John kissed Torrie again and walked down the corridor.

Torrie looked at John with sparkles in her eyes holding her engagement ring tight to her heart.

John turned around and said "I love you."

She said "I love you too"

She waited for John to go round the corner.

She turned around and bumped into Shane McMahon.

"Oh Sorry Shane"

Shane answered "That's quite alight. You seem very happy"

Torrie replied "Yes I am. John has set the wedding date."

Shane faked a smile and replied "That's fantastic ne….."

Torrie cut him off and said "I'm sorry Shane I have to get to my seat."

She started to run towards the side entrance of the arena.

Shane shouted "Torrie."

She turned around and looked straight at Shane.

He let out a small evil snigger before shouting "I will pray for a better day than today."

She smiled "Thank you before running towards the arena."

…

Cody waited for the sound of "My time is now" before walking to where Shane told him to.

He looked around hoping, begging to himself that Shane wouldn't appear. Unfortunately his prayers weren't answered as Shane started to approach him.

Shane moved closer looking around and moved close to Cody. He handed a small switch device and motioned for him to put it in his pocket.

Shane whispered "The moment john steps off the ramp and into the clear you press that button."

Cody whispered in a childlike voice "I really don't want to this."

Shane started to walk away "Well you're going to"

Cody put his hand in his pocket and felt the device.

His thoughts started to race around in his head.

"I can't do this. I can't kill John. How did I get into this? I need to stop Shane. How can I stop Shane? He will hurt me or even worse Layla. I know what he is capable of."

With all the thoughts in his head Cody didn't realize that his eyes were starting to close.

….

"_CODY HELP ME" _

_Cody heard the crying voice coming from the group of caves. _

"_CODY PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME"_

_He ran and ran trying to locate where the voice was coming from. _

"_PLEASE CODY. I'M DYING. GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN."_

_Cody heard the voice getting louder and louder. He was getting closer and closer. He got on his hands and knees and crawled under a barbed wire fence. As he came out of the other side he saw a hand reaching out from underneath a rock. _

"_Cody is that you I hear? Please help me."_

_Cody ran towards the rock face. He picked up the first rock he found very small so easy to move. He continued to move rock after rock but he could not see the person calling his name._

"_Cody please hurry there isn't much time."_

_Each rock that Cody moved got heavier and heavier. He got down to the final rock. It was the biggest one of them all. He tried to move it but heard the screaming voice in pain._

_He said "I can't do it. It's too heavy."_

_The voice replied "You can do it Cody. Come on I believe in you."_

_Cody walked around and started to roll the rock away. He rolled and rolled this massive rock until it rolled down the rock face. _

_He quickly ran back towards the crying voice. _

_Cody froze as he looked down at the body before him. _

_It was himself. Blood was flowing from his head. A piece of pine was sticking out of his chest. _

_The injured Cody said "You have to save me I am dying."_

_Cody replied "This is a dream how can I save myself in a dream."_

_Injured Cody answered in a painful manner "Please Cody the only way I survive is if Cena walks through that curtain. Do not push that button Cody."_

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW NO 1 CONTENDER JOHN CENA"

_Dream Cody yelped out in pain "Did you hear that? It's getting close do not push that button."_

_All of a sudden a blood red Cody Rhodes rose up from the shadows._

_He bellowed "You will do it Cody. You will press that button Cody and we will have everything we have ever dreamed of."_

"_Don't listen to him Cody that is not you speaking. That is a twisted part of your mind that has to be stopped. Throw the device away Cody"_

John rolled out of the ring and straight over to Torrie. The crowd cheered as he kissed her and hugged her tightly. He hugged his Dad and two brothers before starting to walk up the ramp.

"_Now Cody you can hear it. You can hear what's going on. Soon you will have your chance. Push that button put you and Shane in the clear. Everything will be yours and it will still be over."_

_Cody turned one way and then the other back and forth watching the two versions of him squabbling._

"_Cody please don't do it. If you push that button then I will die."_

"_Let him die Cody. He is pathetic. He is the one that let people walk all over you. He is the one that wouldn't let you step out of your father's shadow. Or out of Randy's shadow. Or out of Teds Shadow."_

John walked up the ramp giving his remaining, wrist and armbands to some children in the front row.

He walked backwards up the ramp as he saluted before blowing a kiss to Torrie and saluting her and his family.

_Cody looked up as the cave began to fall on the injured Cody Rhodes. The injured Cody reached out his hand for Cody to grab._

_Cody fell to the floor as the ground started to shake beneath him. _

_He reached out his hand to try and pull the injured Cody free but his wrist was kicked away._

Cody opened his eyes. The room was blurry and all he could here was silence.

Then the room cleared Cody was in the shadows. He saw tens of people running to through the curtain.

Then the sound came back to his ears. The sound of screaming and crying was echoing around his mind.

He walked backwards and saw a small hole. His sense of touch returned to his body as he instinctively dropped the device down the hole.

He ran out and joined the all the superstars running out to the arena.

As he walked through the curtain the lights blinded him.

He blinked his eyes to get used to the light.

Cody suddenly froze still. His eyes glided along the metal tower. They continued to glide along like an electric current.

Cody started to shake as his eyes stopped.

Cody looked to the heavens looking for redemption.

The only thing Cody could see was a tower lying on top of…

JOHN CENA

End of chapter 11

There we go another chapter finished. Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews glad people are enjoying the story. I am overwhelmed just how well it's doing.

Thank you all again

Take care

Matt


	12. A Towering Evil

Chapter 12-A Towering Evil

"_Here is your winner and the New Number one contender JOHN CENA"_

Torrie looked on extremely happy as John Cena forced Alberto Del Rio to tap out to the STF.

She sat there on her seat for a moment, standing on her heels. She clapped her hands together with the rest of her fiancé friends and family.

She continued to clap, she watched on as her fiancé. John Cena stood on the turnbuckle. The crowd continued to cheer, there was boos as usual. Whether it is positive or negative emotion always poured out from the WWE Universe when it came to John Cena.

John looked down, at his cheerful and proud family members. A beautiful blonde was there next to his father. Seeing Torries smile brought an even bigger smile to his face. He pointed down to Torrie showing the world that he wasn't keeping the love of his life secret.

John blew a kiss. Torries smile beamed brighter as the crowd cheered knowing exactly what it meant. He loved the golden blonde with all his heart and soon she would be his wife.

John Cena had two dates fresh in his mind April first and April seventh.

Cena jumped down from the turnbuckle. He climbed out of the ring, and walked up the ramp.

Up in one of the executive offices and evil figure looked down at John. He was watching his every movement. He was sitting in complete darkness rocking back and forth. "Come on Cody don't let me down."

John continued up the ramp, till he got to Alberto Del Rio high class car. John couldn't help himself. Being so caught up in the emotion of the crowd. Cena walked closer, and climbed on top of the car. He posed for the crowd. He just enjoyed every moment of it no matter whether they were booing or cheering.

It had been a hard few weeks for John but it was all looking up. Seeing his friends and family and showing to the world who the love of his life actually was.

It was perfect; at least…that's what Cena thought….

Cena jumped down from the car, he had his back turned. He took one last look at the crowd. He wanted to soak up the atmosphere. John had a huge smile across his face as he looked towards Torrie.

Up in the office someone didn't have a smile on their face. Shane stood up with an angry look across his face suddenly the anger disappeared.

He sinisterly said "Perfect" before walking out of his office.

John didn't notice. A sudden shadow of darkness was descending.

Torrie continued to clap, the beautiful smile surfaced on her face. A sudden darkness made the smile slowly fade.

The next moment, she froze in a second.

John Cena had his back towards the stage, like a strike of lightning a metal tower fell, landing on John's back. The sudden collision sent Cena right to the floor. The metal tower was firmly on Johns back. The top was slightly on John's neck.

Torries heart broke in a split moment.

The noise from the crowd suddenly turned to silent.

Then all that could be heard was the high scream coming through Torries lips.

"JOHN!"

The cameras were immediately shut off. This was not something that the world needed to see. Security tried to get fans to leave the building but the horrific accident had shocked Boston, to its very foundations. Parents took small children away so not to trauma them. Many members of the WWE universe had tears in their eyes but none more than John's fiancé.

She couldn't breathe. Her hands caught the tears falling from her eyes. John's family, friends were in devastation. Torrie's tearful eyes glanced at the security, calming down John's family.

The way is clear; Torrie did what her heart wanted. Torrie ran as quick as her legs could take her.

Torrie ran, as fast she could. She fell down to her knees, at the sight.

She saw the love of her life, lying motionless underneath the weight of a tower. Torrie let out a heartbreaking cry. The tears fell down her eyes like a waterfall. Torrie touched the black wristband on John's wrist.

Torrie was kneeling down beside John. Her heart was broken in half. It was hard to believe, seconds ago. Her smile was beaming out like the stars in the sky.

Now, her heart was in pieces.

"John, John, baby, oh my god!" Torrie screamed in a terrified voice.

Her fingers brushed on his hand, he wouldn't move. Not an ounce of movement. He remained unresponsive. She let out another soft cry, seeing John lying unconscious.

Her eyelashes lowered, a tear fell on the concrete floor. The tears of terror were behind her eyes.

Medical staff, EMTS all came out to the horrific scene.

Torrie felt a hand on her back. She shook her head full of tears. She wouldn't move, she wanted to stay with John.

All her tearful eyes could see, was John Cena lying face down on the floor with a metal tower across his back. His hands were lying beside his head and his back was rising ever so softly.

Torrie was pulled away as the medical staff took care of the fallen superstar. The doctor called for paramedics on his walkie-talkie. The doctor of Wwe looked at the tower on Cena's back.

Torrie had tried to move it, but she couldn't. The doctor could not either. John was in serious danger, but the tower had to be moved.

"It's too heavy, get the superstars!" The Doctor ordered.

Before the doctor had even finished his sentence superstars had poured out from the locker room. Randy Orton, Kane, The Miz, Khali, Mark Henry, Big show, and many others all got on either side of the tower.

Randy shouted "On the count of three. One, two, three."

They all lifted the tower far enough away from John so the doctors and paramedics could get to him.

Torrie stood there on her own. Watching from a distance, the referee Mike Kodia was next to her until he went to help out. She stood there, terrified alone.

Torrie's hands wrapped around her nose and mouth. More tears fell; it only took one look at John. The tears returned to her innocent eyes.

The doctor quickly kneeled down. He slowly turned John onto his back. No movement, John's arm just fell down to the floor.

It felt like a bullet in her heart, she watched in horror staring at John lying unconscious on the floor. Paramedics were around and heartbreak was surrounding such a small part of the arena.

Torrie quickly went back over and knelt down next to John.

She sobbed "Is he breathing?"

The doctor lifted John's wrist, detecting a soft and faint pulse.

"Please don't leave me, John" Torrie whispered.

Her eyes lowered to the floor, a black armband were lying near her. Torrie stepped closer. She retrieved the band. The words read "Never Give Up"

She started to sob again "Hold on John. Please hold on"

Paramedics, stretchers and sirens were surrounding his fallen body.

Torrie just gasped hold of John's band, her eyes closed. A silent tear fell from her eyes. Right now, it was all she had left of him.

Superstars all stood in shock none of them were saying a word. Everyone was I pure shock at what had happened. It had sent tremors through every one of them.

One man in particular. Cody Rhodes

He looked on as the paramedics continued to work on John. His eyes were moving around looking at everything. He stared at Torrie guilt stricken at what he had done.

It was his fault. He pushed the button that could have killed John Cena.

He looked over and saw the other divas stood with tears in their eyes. One diva had taken her eyes off John and looked at Cody.

Everyone else's attention was on John but Eve Torres stared into the dark brown eyes of Cody Rhodes.

She looked at him and mouthed "Please tell me this had nothing to do with Shane."

Cody pretended he didn't see her and looked down to the ground. Like the other divas a tear appeared in Eves eyes. She like everyone else had a huge amount of concern for John.

But in her mind she was beginning to unravel a terrifying truth.

Cody felt someone's soft hand touch him on the shoulder. He reached down and held the hand of his girlfriend Layla. Like everyone she was looking on in hope.

However the was one person looking on in anticipation more than hope.

Shane McMahon.

Shane was stood with WWE officials. He had to play the part of the concerned boss.

Inside he was far from concerned. Evil thoughts were flooding his mind.

"Come on Cena. Just Die. You are the last resistance to me. When you are gone I have everything. I couldn't care less what happens to you just die. The moment you die is the moment I gain pure perfection."

The paramedic held John's head in place, his eyes were closed shut. His body was just a lifeless frame.

His heart was still beating softly. He remained unconscious, with very little life.

The paramedics gently slid John onto the stretcher. Seeing the breaths become slower. The doctor got an oxygen mask from the ambulance, put it around John's mouth and nose.

Torrie felt sick. She almost fell to the floor when she saw the doctor put the mask on John. It told her, John's breathing could be in trouble.

"No, no, no, please" Torrie cried and begged. Randy kept her up right while John's father was by her side with tears in his eyes seeing his son is such a state.

His family, friends were near the ramp. Tears and heartbreak filled the arena. So many tears were being shed, by friends, family, coworkers, and fans around the world.

Torries small body was overcome with emotion, seeing John strapped to the stretcher. The oxygen mask was on and the breaths bought a mist in the mask. He was still breathing just barley.

"Don't give up, John" Torrie pleaded.

Torrie stood in emotion, almost with no feeling in her legs. She couldn't believe what had happened.

It was her worst nightmare, she could be losing John. Her worst fears could come a reality, she would have to say goodbye to someone she tried so very hard to hold onto.

The paramedics were done. They wheeled John to the ambulance. The members of the crowd that were still in attendance started to applaud. Even those fans who didn't like Cena knew it was serious and not a storyline. They applauded out of pure respect.

He wasn't leaving on his own power, John Cena had become a fallen soldier.

As they wheeled him to the ambulance Torrie walked along at the side. She tried to stay as strong as she could. John's arms were on his stomach, being strapped to the stretcher. She touched his hand.

As the paramedics got ready to load Cena into the ambulance, Torrie stood by the stretcher, touching John's hand. She looked at him unconscious. His blue eyes were shut.

The hope faded in her body, she lowered her head down. Tears came down, dripping over the unconscious John Cena.

"I love you baby so much, I'll be here, you're not alone. I'm right here" Torrie squeezed John's limp hand.

She tried not to let anymore tears fall, Torrie tried so hard to be strong for John. It was so hard not to break down, seeing John lying motionless.

Torrie kept her eyes locked on John, full of tears. She stood beside him. Her head lowered at him. Her head leaned on his forehead. She gently kissed his forehead.

There was no movement, John Cena remained unresponsive

"Please be okay, I need you John." a horrified Torrie whispered.

The paramedic pulled her away as they were ready to load him in the ambulance. Torrie linked her hands together, emotionally stricken.

She prayed for some kind of movement, but there wasn't any. The paramedics loaded John into the ambulance. Torrie came forward and walked up the steps of the ambulance.

She sat on the bench, beside the stretcher. As the doors closed, the Boise Belle just cried. She may never have the dream come true. She may never become Mrs. J. Cena.

More importantly….she may lose everything.

She sobbed "I love you John" grasping onto his hands. Torrie lowered her body closer. Her lovable heart was broken in half.

This was the last, worst possible way….the night came to a close. Torrie may never know what John was going to say after the show.

Everything you thought you had everything you loved…can be gone.

….

Everybody involved with the WWE was in a state of disbelief. The fans had all left the arena and all that was left was an ere silence.

The police arrived ready to get statements from everyone.

Randy shouted over to Shane "I want to give my statement first. I'm going to hospital to be with Torrie and John's family."

Shane agreed and let Randy go as soon as he had given his statement.

No one was saying anything. Everyone was in a state of shock this was the second tragedy that had hit the WWE in the last few months.

Cody and Layla stood waiting to be questioned. A police officer came over and said to Layla "Could we get your statement now please miss."

Layla kissed Cody as she walked away with the police officer.

Cody just waited. He twitched and turned at every little sound. He was startled as he felt someone behind him.

In his mind he was thinking "Please don't be Shane"

He turned around and saw the beautiful brunette Eve Torres.

She took him by the hand and quickly pulled him around the corner where no one else was.

She quietly but frantically said "You didn't answer my question Cody. Was that anything to do with Shane?"

Cody stuttered a little before replying "Why are you asking me for?"

Eve quickly answered "I don't know. I saw you talking to him earlier thought he might have gave something away. I'm going to go and tell the police."

Cody almost snapped "NO. I mean just wait. If it wasn't anything to do with him then you're going to look guilty yourself and if it was what you think he could do to us if we knew it was him. You need to stay with me Eve."

Eve nodded her head and said "But the police need to know."

Cody answered "Look I will go up into Shane's office and see if I can find anything all right. As soon as the police have spoken to me and you, you can go off with Layla and I will sneak around his office and Eve for both our safety keep it together."

Eve nodded her head and blended back into the crowd. Cody just walked in the direction of the police. He didn't like keep lying to Eve especially as she was the girlfriend of his best friend.

Eve kept looking back towards Cody she had fear in her eyes. She was scared for John, she was scared for Cody and she was scared for herself. She tried to hide her emotion but was there for all to see. One man in particular.

Shane McMahon.

Shane watched Eve keep looking back towards Cody. She was jumping and flinching like a scared child. Shane had a sick smile across his face.

His heart rate went a little higher as he saw Cody talking to one of the police officers. He waited patiently to see who the police would talk to after Cody. The came back out and the police moved on to talk to Booker T.

Shane let out a quiet sigh of relief. He knew that he was virtually out of the woods now.

Suddenly a sense of confusement flowed through his body as he saw Cody walking towards the executive offices.

Shane went to follow him but out of the corner of his eye he saw Layla and Eve walking together. Eve was looking back at Cody with every opportunity.

Shane looked back and forth between Eve and Cody a couple of times. He looked again as the realization finally hit him.

He evilly whispered "Cody is creating a cover up. That a boy Cody I knew I could always rely on you."

Shane started to laugh loudly in his head as he continued to direct the other superstars to the police officers. He really did have full control over Cody.

…

"_Make a space we need to get this male to intensive care immediately. He is in critical condition."_

The paramedics rushed John through the doors of the hospital. There was no hesitation they had to work quick a man's life was in pure danger.

All because of the evil desires of Shane McMahon.

"_Please wait here and we will keep you updated with any developments"_

"_But…"_

Torrie was left stood in the hospital corridor. Her mind was filled with despair and devastation. The sounds of hospital machines echoed around the arena.

Torrie walked as slow as a snail and sat down on a chair and held her head in her hands.

The sound of the machines was drowned out by the sound of her sobbing and crying.

There was only one thing for the fiancé of John Cena to do.

WAIT

…..

Cody walked up the deserted arena corridor. He had no worries about anyone seeing him sneak into Shane's office.

He slowly opened the door and walked into the room shutting the door gently behind him.

Cody had no intention of rummaging through Shane's office. All he was doing was covering up for Shane. Cody walked around the office for a little bit before sitting down at his desk.

Cody placed down his World Heavyweight championship on the table. He stood up again and walked to the window looking out to the arena.

He looked down at the tower and quickly moved back to the desk.

Shivers started to flow through Cody's body. He started shaking as he sat down at Shane's desk.

He leaned forward to put his head in his hands but jumped out of the chair as he saw a reflection in the World title.

His body started to spin around.

Tears started to roll down Cody's face.

He cried "Oh no what's going on?"

He went to walk out of the door but it was locked. He pulled at the handle but it wasn't turning.

Cody tried to kick the door. He desperately tried to escape but there was no escape.

He rested his head on the door. His tears rolled from his face onto the door making it glisten from the light of the arena.

Cody looked up to the top of the door. A dark shadow was appearing behind him.

Cody's breathing got heavier and heavier as he slowly turned around.

He fell back onto the door.

"JOHN"

The pale body of John Cena was stood before him. He didn't look any different. He didn't seem dead, he wasn't a corpse he seemed so real just very pale.

The pale Cena grabbed Cody by the collar and held the world title in his face.

Cena started to bellow "Was it worth it Cody was it really worth it?"

Cody held his hands over his ears as the screeching sound of "Bleep, bleep, bleep. Bleep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" echoed around his head and all over the room.

Cody started to plead "Please John, you have to understand I never meant to hurt anyone."

Cody started to choke as he felt two arms wrap around his throat. Cody struggled and struggled and fell to the ground.

He started to crawl backwards as the two pale figures of John Cena and Vince McMahon stalked him into the corner.

The kept saying, chanting repeating "Was it really worth it? Was it really worth it?"

The got closer and closer as Cody clutched on to the World championship.

There words got louder and louder. The beeping got louder and louder. The room started to close in around him.

Then….

Suddenly it all stopped. The two figures disappeared. Cody heard nothing but silence.

But with a split second everything came back more intense louder than ever.

Cody's body felt weak as his body hit the floor. His eyes closed further and further shut.

Just as his eyes closed completely shut he heard one final ultra-loud sound.

The sound of a women screaming.

…..

Eve twitched round and round. She wasn't paying any attention to what Layla was saying.

Layla said "Wait there Eve I'm just going to the ladies."

Eve had completely zoned out. She carried on walking further.

She turned around. Suddenly the fear electrified her body.

She frantically said "Lay. Where are you?"

She walked faster and faster. She got around the corner and let out a small scream as she walked into someone.

She gulped and said "I'm sorry Shane"

Shane smiled and said "You make a habit of doing that."

Eve went to walk backwards but Shane blocked her path with his arm.

Shane lowered his voice and softly said "I came back here for some quiet time so that I could pray for John, my father well everyone really."

Eve nervously answered "I think we all need to pray."

She started to shake a little as Shane gently put his hand on her forearm.

He moved his head closer to her and softly said "Eve, my dear you're trembling. Everything with that has happened has really got you on edge hasn't it?"

Eve nervously nodded her head. She cringed as she felt Shane smell her hair.

Shane placed his other hand on her other arm and softly but sleazily said "Someone with you beauty shouldn't feel fear."

Eve felt a small tear in her eye. She tried to pull away from Shane but he gripped her arms tighter.

He whispered in her ear "You need to know that you're safe. I can do that"

Eve struggled more frantically as Shane moved his lips to her face. She tried to move but Shane increased his force slightly. She tried to cry out for help but Shane planted his lips on her and aggressively kissed her.

He let go of her and because of the force he had on her she fell to the ground.

He looked down to her and said "I am always here to keep you safe. Let's just hope the same can be said of your boyfriend."

Eve stayed on the floor as her tears fell to the ground. She was still trembling with fear in purist form.

Shane slowly straightened up his shirt and walked away. He looked back at Eve in an emotional mess.

He put his arms out to the side of him and started to sinisterly laugh.

Shane had picked his next victim.

End of chapter 12

Shane's evil just gets worse and worse.

Thank you very much to Kelly (Cenationxprinncess) for helping me with the start of this chapter I was really struggling but once again she was my awesome fan fiction mentor and saved the chapter lol.

I have also started a new story called Hell Hath No Fury. It would be brilliant if you could have a read and see what you think. I haven't wrote a horror story since my second story evil of the soul so I am hoping my writing has improved so can make it even better than that one. Would really appreciate it people had a look.

Wrestlemania in two weeks today. I am really looking forward to it the hell in the cell match will be awesome. Jericho vs punk will be great and of course rock vs Cena I have been waiting for years.

Everyone has their opinion on that match mine is this? As far as dedication goes Cena takes the plaudits because he has been there week after week for last ten years.

But if you take away everything else and just leave it as a pure pro wrestling one on one match then the rock beats Cena every day of the week. But it's still going to be an awesome match regardless of the result if they bring their best.

Anyway enough rambling from me.

Take it easy

Bye bye

Matt


	13. train down to hell

Chapter 13-The Train To Hell

"_Ted please text me when you get this message. I miss you so much and just want to hear your voice. Speak to you later all my love always. Eve xxxxxxxxxxx"_

The stunning and beautiful Eve Torres sent the text, closed her phone up and put it on the bed. Eve didn't feel stunning. She didn't feel beautiful. She felt scared. She felt frightened. She was petrified to do anything, to go anywhere especially to work. The evil owner of the WWE Shane McMahon had planted a seed in her head and now she was constantly on edge.

Eve stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took her silver hair brush and started to brush her hair.

She walked back into the room and sat down on the bed and picked her phone up.

She scrolled down the numbers and got to two names that were together in her group list.

Ted and Cody.

She looked at them both. Eve put her arm down slightly before pressing the green call button on her phone. A chilling draft came through the window as she heard the ringing on the other end of the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Cody its Eve."

"Hey Eve, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Can you come here as soon as possible?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok see you in a bit."

Eve closed the phone and walked out to her balcony. The chilling air was flowing through her body. She closed her eyes and lifted her head. The cold rain fell onto her face.

Suddenly she felt a shudder. She turned around twice thinking there was someone stood behind her.

Eve clenched her hands and closed her eyes again.

She started to shake as she heard the demon voice of Shane McMahon in the back of her mind.

"The worst is yet to come."

….

John Cena senior held the upset and distraught Torrie Wilson close to his shoulder as she silently cried and cried. He looked down at the many droplets of tears that had fallen to the ground.

For Torrie her dreams, hopes were destroyed by a horrific nightmare.

All she could feel now is terrifying fear.

Emotion was in her face, the tears kept rising behind her eyes. So many times, had she softly cried?

All she could hope with every heartbeat. That she don't lose everything

She saw the doctor walking towards them. In one swift movement she stood up and wiped her eyes.

The doctor approached them and Torrie was stood right in front of him immediately.

She cleared the tears from her throat and said "Is John ok?"

The doctor called Torrie and John's Dad into a side room and sat them down.

He put his paperwork down on the table and started to talk.

He said "We have stabilized John's condition but with that being said this is still a critical time for him. I think it goes without saying that we must take every second as golden. Although we have stabilized all the vital parts of John's body he is still UN responsive and in a form of coma."

Torries tears started to fall again she whimpered "John's in a coma. Will he ever wake up?"

The doctor replied "It's too early to be making predictions but as I said we will monitor him around the clock and will keep you updated with any news."

Torrie snapped "You won't need to keep me updated because I won't be leaving this hospital."

John's Dad held Torries hand as he asked "Is there any way we could stay here doctor?"

The doctor answered "As a rule we would not normally allow anyone to but I have spoken to my superiors and they have decided that only Miss Wilson may stay with the patient."

John's Dad nodded his head and said "Thank you Doctor."

The doctor turned to Torrie and said "You may come and sit with him now."

Torrie nodded her head in agreement. She hugged John's Dad before following the doctor down the corridor.

Torrie reached and twisted the handle. The door slowly opened. The only light, was on the ceiling.

Torrie could feel the thud in her heartbeat, stepping into the room. The slow beeping was the only sound she could hear.

Torrie slowly moved her head, she saw a motionless man lying in the bed. A few more glances, a tear softly fall from her eyes. The slow beeping tore her heart.

Coming closer, the beeps got stronger. The vision of the fallen body of John Cena became clear. It just hurt her deep. Torrie had never felt so alone in her life.

She couldn't believe her eyes; she hoped to wake up from a nightmare. Shooting up freaked, John wakes up and embraces her. The image wasn't fading from her eyes.

She remained there, helpless staring at the unconscious John Cena.

Torrie came aside, the bed. She just gazed at the frightful sight. John lied there, motionless. His eyes were closed; an oxygen mask was around his mouth and nose to help him breathe. He didn't have a hospital gown on, due to the wounds but the sheets were covering just above his midsection.

One of his hand lied across his stomach, the other lied beside his lifeless body. Every little image broke Torrie into pieces. The heartbreak was weakening her. She couldn't believe it was John.

But what she saw was the most horrific thing. Not only was he not waking up. John wasn't even moving.

Torrie watched the breath slip through his lips. The misty shade silently formed with every breath he had in his body.

Fright rose in her innocent emerald eyes, she softly let out a breath. Torrie gently reached. Her hand went to his hand. The drip was in his forearm. She touched the hand lying on his midsection.

The limpness in his hand hurt Torrie. She gasped tightly, sitting down on the chair.

She leaned close; Torrie watched the slow rise in his chest. She heard the noise of the machine, monitoring his heartbeat. It wasn't the beeping machine; it was another type of medical equipment.

Torrie watched his stomach, chest rise softly. Seconds, each breath counted. Her hopes were lying with that. It shown her, John was still with her. All her hopes lied in that.

Torrie took another silent breath; her eyes were full of tears. She kept holding John's hand. "You know me, John. Don't you dare thinking of leaving me? I will hunt you down from the heavens. I refuse you to die" an attempt to stay strong.

Torrie's strength broke; a soft cry lowered her head. "Please John, just move. Please wake up," Torrie pleaded.

Torrie lowered her head, when she heard the single beep. Her eyes watched the soft rise in his chest. The breath of air in the mask around his mouth and nose.

"I love you so much, I can't lose you. I just can't….."

Torrie gasped his hand, looking at his motionless frame. "You know, we are going to get married.

I'm thinking….in the summer, with sun, flowers blooming. It will be perfect. Or maybe the winter, we can have snow. It'll be beautiful….please"

Pleading on, John still didn't move. All her hopes and dreams were flashing through her eyes.

One moment of strength, Torrie flicked her hair. "I won't ever let you go, darling. I'll be here every time waiting for you to wake up. I won't leave you alone."

She gently kissed his forehead, whispered in his ear. "I'll be right beside you" Torrie sat back down in the chair, and watched as John lay unconscious. .

Torrie softly gasped onto her cross necklace, gazing up at the heavens above praying that John Cena won't be taken away from her. The one, she tried so hard to hold on to.

There's no way, Torrie Wilson was letting go.

…

Eve jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She picked up her dressing gown, put it on and made sure she was completely covered up.

She slowly stood up and tiptoed to the door.

Eve timidly asked "Who is it?"

"It's me Cody"

Eve quickly opened the door and bundled Cody in before shutting the door and locking it.

Cody looked at Eve confused. "What on earth is going on Eve?"

Eve started to frantically talk "We have to go and tell someone everything now."

A shudder went through Cody's body. He knew his secret was on borrowed time but what had brought this latest outburst from Eve.

Cody sat down on the bed and said "Why?"

Eve sat down next to Cody and started to cry. Cody rested her head on his shoulder.

As she cried she said "Shane is pure evil. He is just evil."

Cody gulped and asked "What has he done?"

Eve frantically replied "He is just evil. I saw what he did to John. I think he may have been behind John's accident and what happened to Vince and he…."

Eve stopped suddenly mid-sentence and looked at Cody. Cody's eyes knew that there was something else but he didn't know what that was. He knew about everything else she said he was a part of everything else she said but what was the fourth one.

"What else did he do Eve?"

Eve turned away from Cody. She didn't know how he would react.

Cody gently turned her head back towards him and asked again. "What else has he done Eve?"

Eve lowered her head and said "He forced a kiss on me."

Anger in Cody's body rose up through his body. He snapped "He did what?"

She answered "He forced a kiss on me. No one else was around and he forced a kiss on me and said he would keep my safe but didn't know if the same could be said for Ted."

Cody stood up and started to pace around the room. He punched the bathroom door as he walked past.

Eve was still shaken up "Cody it was one kiss. I would never betray Ted."

Cody answered "I know you wouldn't."

Eve answered "Cody calm down. You're shaking your face is going red."

Cody snapped "What do you expect?"

Eve answered "Cody you need to calm down. We will just go to the authorities and tell them everything."

Cody kicked a chair across the room and shouted "I CAN'T"

Eve cowered away from Cody. She had never seen him like this before. She had never seen him with so much emotion and anger.

She quietly said "Why can't you?"

Cody quickly said "Because I…."

He realized how close he was to revealing all. He picked up his coat and put it on.

Eve stood up and went to stop him. "Where are you going?"

Cody answered in a stern voice "Were not going to tell the authorities everything but Shane is."

He stormed out of the room and down the corridor. Eve opened the door and looked down the corridor as Cody walked away. She hadn't notice her dressing gown had come a little undone.

She re did up her gown and went back into her room.

As the door shut a tall figure stood out of the shadows. He glared down the corridor seeing that Cody had walked away and glared back towards Eve's hotel door.

An angry look of betrayal came across the face of the man.

Ted DiBiase.

…

Torrie could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She hadn't slept in over thirty hours. She looked up towards John's head to see if there was any response.

She held his hand tighter but didn't feel her head lower down and fall asleep on his arm.

_The sound of church bells echoed around Torries head. _

_Torrie took in a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white diamond tiara, over the top of her silk vale. _

_She walked down the stairs to the sound of clapping from all her friends and family. _

_Stacy Kiebler walked up to her and gave her hug whispering "You look beautiful."_

"_Thanks Stace."_

_A horn beeped outside as the wedding car pulled up. Torrie laughed as she saw Rey Mysterio was he chauffeur._

_Torrie and her bridesmaids got into the car and their drove to the church ready for the happiest day of Torries life._

_They got to the church and everyone was stood in awe at how gorgeous and radiant Torrie looked._

_She stood at the entrance to church waiting for the sound of the wedding tune to be played by the organist. _

_The sound of the music started to play and the church doors opened. _

_The entire congregation stood up with smiles across their faces as Torrie entered on the arm of her father Al Wilson. _

_She looked down towards the alter at her husband to be John Cena._

_He was stood with his best man Randy Orton. They both had beaming smiles across their faces as Torrie walked down the aisle._

_Torrie and her father got to the alter. Al lifted up Torrie's vale and kissed her daughter on the cheek. _

_John looked into Torrie's emerald green eyes. He kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered in her ear "Words cannot explain just how much I love you."_

_Torrie smiled and whispered back "And words cannot explain just how happy I am right now."_

_The vicar coughed and John and Torrie stood before him._

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Torrie Anne Wilson and Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena. If there is anyone here present who feels that these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_John and Torrie looked to the congregation. John whispered "Where is Cody he was there a second ago."_

_The two of them looked back towards the vicar and waited for him to carry on._

_The vicar carried on "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows."_

_They both nodded their heads._

_Torrie turned to Stacy who handed her a piece of paper. _

_John and Torrie turned to face each other. Torrie held out both her hands and John placed his hands in hers. _

"_When I was a little girl I imagined what this day would be like. I imagined the flowers, the cars all my friends and family in the crowd. A dress that made sure everyone's eyes were on me. But now that the day is here there is one thing that I don't need to imagine. I see the man who saved me. I was sinking without a trace. I was shouting and no one could hear. Then I felt your hand felt your touch. You pulled me up and I looked into you bright blue eyes and I knew I was safe. Everything that I am I give to you and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you are safe and the rest of my life loving you as much as I know you love me."_

_Torrie pulled Johns hands a little and kissed him softly on the lips._

_John smiled and whispered "I love you" as the vicar went to speak again._

"_John if you could read your vows please."_

_Randy handed the piece of paper to John._

"_Torrie I never thought I would know what true love. I never thought I would experience true emotion, true feelings. I thought I was a robot when it comes to feelings. But then I met you and all that changed. I was like a withering flower and your shining light helped me to grow. Whenever I am down I just think of your intoxicating smile, your beautiful emerald eyes and luscious hair. Torrie you are my friend, my rock my angel."_

_Torrie had a small tear in her eye as she kissed John. They both smiled at each other and turned back to the vicar._

_The vicar turned to John and said "Do you Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena take the Torrie Anne Wilson to be your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"_

"_I Do"_

_The vicar carried on "Do you Torrie Anne Wilson take the Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Wilson to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"_

_Torrie smiled and went to reply but suddenly the smile disappeared from her face. _

"_John what's happening."_

_John's body started to flicker. It was if he was a holographic image._

"_John please baby what's happening?"_

_Torrie fell to her knees as she heard a chilling sound echoing the church._

"_Beep, beep, "_

….

Torrie kept her head lowered on John's still wrist; she kept his hand gasped into hers. She let her eyes close for a split second.

That's when it all fell apart.

One signal breath, a sudden noise alerted the frightened blonde. "John…" Torrie's head shot up, she saw. Different numbers, lights flashing on the machine.

The heart monitor was going down. "No…John" Torrie muttered. She froze while her eyes looked at the machine, echoing faster beeps. This can't be happening, just a dream!

A moment later, like a thunderbolt. It told her John's in serious danger. Torrie quickly sat up from the chair "John!" Torrie screamed.

He lied motionless, she couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. His body was hardly rising with each breath.

Torrie ran to the door, swinging it open. Screaming in tears "Help! Help! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Torrie watched, a nurse turn her head.

After calling for help, Torrie ran back over to John. She stumbled to bed, completely numb in her legs. All her mind told her to, is fall to her knees and cry her heart out.

Torrie hovered over John, holding tightly. Her head leaned on his chest. She couldn't feel more than a fragile heartbeat.

Torrie cried softly, terrified of losing him. Tearful innocent eyes, watched the monitor. It just kept beeping loudly. Each time, it bought more tears to her eyes.

Torrie was losing John, She was helpless. Torrie was scared to death and felt very vulnerable, alone.

Torrie put hand on John's chest, a tear falling on him. "Please don't leave me, I won't let go. I promise" She cried softly.

A few nurses, a doctor came in after Torrie's call for help. Torrie stayed near John. "Please, please help. I can't lose him. I just can't! Do something!" Torrie screamed.

"Miss, you have to leave" The nurse tried to get Torrie out of the room.

Torrie stood there, she heard different voices. Things from the doctor she couldn't understand. She felt terrified; Torrie didn't know what was going on. All she knew, is John was in serious danger. She was right on the edge of losing him.

"I can't I won't let him go! Never. I can't let him go" The nurse grabbed Torrie,

Torrie turned back, tears falling. "Oh….god." the doctor pressed a button on the wall. The bed collapsed, lying John Cena down straight.

Torrie stood outside the room, in the background. She leaned her hand on the window, watched on horrified. "John, Please…" she saw doctors, nurses, wires, so much equipment surrounding a lifeless John.

"Please, please…god…" Torrie softly pleaded. She was losing everything; all her hopes and dreams were fading. She was losing a part of herself. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Silence hit, the arrow pierced Torrie in the heart.

The resounding beep was gone, a single beep replaced. The monitor line was straight.

A flat line. Torrie's hand slid slowly, with so many tears in her eyes. Her heart broke in half.

Tears fell from her eyes, just devastation. Her life broke like a mirror into pieces, all she saw was John laying on the bed. The line pattern had gone flat.

For first time, she saw. John Cena was lifeless.

Torrie let out a crying scream. "NO!" Torrie fell back towards the wall. Her hand went around her mouth. She slid down the wall, absolutely heartbroken.

Tears spilled out of her eyes with the back of her head against the wall, crying. Torrie felt too scared to even say his name. "John…"

She just couldn't stand anymore, too much for her to handle.

In that silent moment, she lost everything!

…..

Cody stormed through the entrance to Shane's hotel.

He went up to the reception desk and snapped "Which room is Shane McMahon in?"

The receptionist quickly answered "I can't disclose that information unless your name is on this list."

Cody snapped "I'm Cody Rhodes"

The receptionist smiled and said "Yes that name is on this list. He is in room 116 shall I call…"

Cody didn't let the receptionist finish he stormed through a door and ran up the stairs.

Cody had never known rage like this before he kicked open the door of the floor and stormed down the corridor.

110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116.

There was Shane's room. It had a do not disturb sign on the door.

Cody ripped the sign down and snapped "Sorry didn't see that"

He aggressively banged on the door.

Shane shouted through the door "Can't you read"

Cody kicked the door again and shouted "Open the fucking door Shane."

He heard Shane mutter "Cody?"

Shane walked to the door and slightly opened it.

"What the hell do you want?"

Cody barged through the door and saw Rosa Mendes covering herself up with a duvet.

Cody picked up Rosa's clothes and handed them to her saying "I am afraid your evening is over get dressed and get out."

Shane snapped "What the….."

Cody pushed Shane on the floor and snapped "SHUT UP"

Cody turned away as Rosa got her clothes on. She went to kiss Shane but he pushed her away saying "Whatever"

The door closed and Shane turned back to Cody "What the hell are you doing?"

Shane waited in silence for Cody's response as he put his trousers and a shirt on. He did up the last button on his shirt and turned back around to face Cody.

Shane turned around and was punched straight in the jaw. Shane staged into the small bedside table knocking it over.

Shane covered up as Cody picked him up by his collar and threw him towards the wall.

Cody shouted in Shane's face "Your sick Shane. You are pure fucking evil."

Shane crawled backwards towards the wall "Cody I don't know what you're talking about?"

Cody stood over Shane and kicked him in the back of the leg. He sarcastically said "I don't know trying to kill your father, trying to kill John maybe."

Shane cowered a little "Cody you was a part of all that. That makes you just as evil and sick as me."

Cody turned away and gulped "Yeah maybe it does but I wasn't a part of you kissing my best friends girlfriend was I."

Shane staggered to his feet and looked straight at Cody. "It was that good she had to tell someone right?"

Cody put both hands across Shane's throat and slammed him against the wall. He snapped "Don't you have any morals, any remorse for anything."

Shane had an arrogant look across his face. He replied "What is your problem Cody. I am a guy just like you and as far as your best friend goes that ended the day you chose the world championship."

Cody went to punch Shane again but Shane blocked him. Shane's eyes turned a blood red. He took a hold of Cody's arm and put all his weight and pressure on it.

He got right in Cody's face and snapped "Now you listen here boy. I do what I want when I want to who I want. Do you understand? Ted isn't you best friend anymore. Everyone else is getting distant from you and Layla doesn't know who you really are. You are messed up in the head Cody and I am the only one you have. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way otherwise there will be serious consequences."

Shane let go of Cody and shoved him away. Cody's strength had drained out of him in a split second. Cody held his arm and saw it was really red.

Shane walked over to the mini bar and poured two glasses of whisky.

Shane picked up the glasses and walked back to Cody and handed him one.

He looked at Cody and said "I hate fighting with you Cody. It is a pure waste of time. I respect you for fighting for the honor of Eve but I am afraid her fate is just as inevitable as my Dads and Cena's"

Cody's strength suddenly came back. "What do you mean?"

Shane smiled and replied "I will have Eve and if I don't I will finish her."

Cody rose his glass and shattered it across the head of Shane McMahon. Shane staggered backwards and Cody picked up the broken table and hit Shane across the back with it.

Shane fell to the ground as small amounts of blood came from his forehead.

Cody lifted his boot and stamped across every part of Shane's body. Shane tried to cover up but Cody was relentless.

Cody dropped to his knees and hit Shane with left and rights. Shane tried to pick up something but Cody dropped his knee on Shane's wrist to stop him.

Blood was spilling from Shane's face as well as small amounts on his arms.

Cody picked up Shane and threw him into the wall again. He punted Shane in the forehead causing him to be semi knocked out.

Shane's eyes rolled in the back of his head a little as Cody finally stopped. Shane was weak and had no fight and resistance left. He looked up as Cody walked towards the door.

Cody turned back and walked back towards Shane. He knelt down and moved his head towards Shane's.

Cody started to whisper "I don't care what happens to me anymore. I may be going to hell but you're going with me."

He stood up and looked down at Shane's bruised, bloody and battered body.

"The game is up Shane. I am telling the authorities everything."

"I will see you on the first train to hell."

End of chapter 13.

Thank you very much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I am so appreciative and it has reached over 100 reviews now which is a record for me.

Thank you once again to my fan fiction pro. Have been struggling with writing recently and she has helped me to get back on track.

I apologies for the long gap between chapters. I can never concentrate when wrestlemania lol.

Wrestlemania was really good. I loved the hell in a cell match and the Wwe title match. It was a really good ppv.

Anyone hope everyone is well.

Take it easy

Matt


	14. keep holding on

Chapter 14-Keep holding on .

The doctors and nurses all frantically tried to revive John Cena.

They put tube after tube into John's body in a massive effort to save the face of the WWE and the love of Torrie Wilson.

A nurse removed the oxygen mask from John's mouth as the doctor prepared to shock John,

The chief doctor assertively said "CLEAR"

John's body moved at the intensity of the electric shock. The nurse put the oxygen mask back on John as the other nurse continued with the CPR.

The doctor shouted "CLEAR" again.

Outside of the room two other nurses stood over Torrie as she was sat on the floor leaning against the wall next to John's door.

One of the nurses said "Miss I think you should sit on a chair."

Torrie whispered "I was going to be a Mrs."

Her head turned slightly to the left as she heard footsteps running down the hall.

She saw John's brother Dan and his Dad run towards her.

Dan asked a little out of breath "What's going on?"

Torrie tearfully answered "He is gone."

John's Dad sat down next to Torrie and rested her head onto his.

He felt her tears drop onto his arm. He looked up at Dan who was looking distraught.

John Cena senior spoke assertively to both of them. Now listen here both of you John is a fighter. He is strong and strong willed he will get through this. That doctor is going to come out of there soon and tell us my boy is alive. He has to.

John's Dad let out a couple of tears. He wiped his eye and said "There is no way my boy is going to be taken from me, there is no way your brother is going to be taken away from you and Matt and there is no way that John is going to let himself be taken away from you Torrie. Your love is going to save him Torrie."

Torrie let out a small cry. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself "Please John I love you please come back to me."

The chief doctor looked at the nurses and said "I am going to try this one last time. CLEAR"

He shocked John Cena one final time.

beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Doctor we have a pulse it's a very faint one but it's there."

The doctor looked at the nurse. He gave a couple of instructions before asking "Is his pulse read steady?"

The nurse replied "As faint as it is his pulse is at a safe steady pace."

The doctor replied "Good. We need to monitor him 24 hours a day and keep all levels of treatment sustained."

The doctor opened the door and went out to John's family.

"Miss Wilson."

Torrie stood up face to face with the doctor.

The doctor began to talk "We have managed to get a pulse rate. It is very faint but John is alive."

Torrie wrapped her arms around the doctor hugging him "Thank you so much doctor. So he is going to be alright now?"

The doctor replied "It is too early to give definite answers or predictions. I will say that despite his pulse rate being very faint it is at a steady level which is good sign. We are going to monitor John around the clock. The next 48 hours are critical."

Torrie answered "But he is alive. There is a chance he will pull through this?"

The doctor clicked his pen before answering "As I said before I cannot give definite prediction. I have to make you aware there is a chance he may slip into a deeper coma, however if that does happen it will be positive with regards to memory and recollection."

Torrie let out another small tear and whispered "I need to see his blue eyes again."

The doctor carried on talking "As regards to you Miss Wilson I think you should go and get some rest. I don't think it will help you to be here any longer. You look exhausted."

Torrie snapped "Thank you for your concern doctor but as I said before I am not going anywhere."

The doctor nodded his head and said "Ok that's fine. I will keep you updated on any news."

Dan turned to Torrie as the doctor walked away "I really think you should get some sleep Torrie, just for a little bit."

Torrie snapped "I am not going anywhere damn it."

Cena's Dad replied "Ok Torrie we understand. We're going to go and tell John's Mum the news and we will be back ok."

Torrie nodded her head before hugging them both. She watched as they walked down the corridor. She looked around at the white walls. She was alone again.

…..

Cody ran down to his car. He got in the car and was about to start the car when he heard his phone begin to ring.

He looked at the name on the screen and it was Randy.

Cody answered the phone "Randy I am a little busy now."

Randy snapped on the other end "Shut up Cody and listen. I just got a call from John's brother. He flat lined at the hospital."

Shivers flowed down Cody's body. He quietly asked "Is he dead?"

Pure relief flowed through Cody's body as Randy answered "No the doctors revived him but it was bloody close."

Cody answered "Thank god."

Randy replied "Yeah exactly. Anyway get to the hospital we are all going to be there for Torrie. I am on my way there now. I will get Eve to pick up Layla and you get straight there. Unless what you're doing is more important?"

Cody thought a little before replying "No it can wait Torrie needs us right now."

Cody put his phone down on the seat next to him. He looked up at the window where he just beat the hell out of Shane McMahon. He thought again "Should I go to the authorities first. No I can't that would make things worse for Torrie knowing the truth right away."

His phone began to light up again with a text message.

"_Thank you Cody. Thank you for everything. Hope you're ok Luv Eve xXx"_

….

Eve put her phone on the bed. She stood up and went into the bathroom to freshen herself up before going to the hospital.

She didn't realize that she had left the door unlocked. An average sized hand turned the handle and opened the door.

Eve walked back out of her bathroom and screamed.

"Surprise"

The shock died down a little before she shouted "Oh my God Ted."

She ran over and hugged her boyfriend. She ran her hands over his cheeks and kissed him. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

Ted smiled and replied "So you're happy to see me?"

Eve hugged him tightly "Of course I am. What made you come here?"

Ted answered "I was missing the love of my life way too much and Randy told me about John and I want to be there for Torrie."

Eve answered "That's so sweet of you. We need to get going Randy and everyone will be expecting us."

Ted kissed Eve before letting her go and get her coat. Ted looked down at Eve's phone and saw it light up with a delivery report. He checked to see if she was out of sight before looking at the message.

"_Thank you Cody. Thank you for everything. Hope you're ok Luv Eve xXx"_

Ted placed the phone back on the bed and let his thoughts take over his mind.

Eve came back in the room and said "Right let's go."

Ted opened the door and asked "Who did you mean Randy and everyone?"

Eve replied "You know are normal crowd."

Ted snapped quietly "That mean's Cody then."

The shut the hotel door and started to walk down the corridor.

Eve replied "Yes Cody will be there. I really want you two to sort things out but not today. Arrange something today but then be there for Torrie."

Ted smiled and replied "That's fine by me."

Eve kissed Ted before walking a little bit in front.

Ted had an angry look across his face. He looked towards Eve. Suddenly an image of Cody and Eve kissing appeared in his mind. He aggressively knocked a plant onto the floor. Eve turned back around.

"Sorry babe it was an accident."

Eve smiled and answered "We will tell the doorman on the way out."

She took Ted's hand as they walked down the stairs. Ted's thoughts and hatred towards his best friend was growing.

If only he knew the truth.

…

Randy waited outside the hospital for everyone to arrive. He saw Cody pull up in his car.

Cody locked the door "Have you been up there yet"

Randy replied "No I haven't. Think we all should go up together."

Cody smiled a little as he saw Eve's car pull into the car park. He was expecting to see Layla and Eve but who he saw shocked him to his very bone.

"Oh my God Ted."

Randy rolled his eyes and said "Oh hell no."

Ted methodically walked towards Cody. Before Ted could say a word Randy stood between them and took a hold of both their collars.

He assertively said "Now listen. I know you two have issues but we are here for Torrie and John so if you two can't be civil then you can stay out here."

The both looked at Randy before Ted answered "All I was going to say was let's have a temporary truce and then tomorrow we will work things out properly like men."

Cody answered shocked "That sounds fair to me."

Eve smiled as her one true love Ted and Cody who was turning into a very good friend to her shook hands.

The both looked at Randy and jokingly said "Who do you think you are Randy. This isn't legacy anymore."

They all laughed.

Randy pretended to slap them across the face before saying "Well someone has to keep you two in check."

They all continued to laugh. The smile disappeared from Ted's face when he saw Cody walk towards Eve.

Cody asked Eve "Where is Layla?"

Eve replied "She text me saying she I on her way. She will catch up."

Randy butted in "Right let's go up."

They all walked to the intensive care unit. They made themselves known to the receptionist who took them down the room where John was.

A nurse who was sat at her desk said "I am afraid only Miss Wilson is allowed to be in the room. However I will make it known to her shortly that you are here.

…

Torrie moved closer to John and ran her hands along his cheek. She was careful not to let her tears drop on any of the equipment.

Torrie closed her eyes and rested her head next to John's.

She started speak softly as moved her hand along and around his wrist.

She talked croakily with tears in her eyes "This place keeps on making sounds that make me chilled to the bone. I will pray for you my baby pray for you to come home."

Torrie softly kissed John's cheek and continued to let the pulse in John's wrist sooth her.

She carried on softly whispering as she listened for John's breath instead of the sound of the machines.

"I'm here without you baby, but your still on my lonely mind. I'm thinking about you baby and I dream about you all the time."

Her tears could be heard falling to the ground. Her heart and chest was shaking with emotion. She slowly walked to the other side of the bed and started to whisper again.

"Just come back to my baby and it will only be you and me."

She tried to wipe her tears but she couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

She looked around and heard a few voices outside.

She looked away from the door, looked at all the messages and flowers at the bedside and back to John.

"These machines they keep on bleeping as people flock to support and say hello. I here that life is over rated but I would pray to see you once again my love."

Torrie tried to wipe the tears. Underneath her eyes had turned to a damp pink. She sobbed and continued softly talking to John.

I'm here without you baby I don't just want you in my dreams, I want you with me baby you and I are true loves team. I can't do without you baby I need you in my life, I love you so much my darling and I want to be your wife."

Torrie ran her finger gently along John's chest. She continued to shake with her emotion. Every ounce of her energy had seemed to be used on sobbing.

She rested her head on the small piece of bed that was left and listened intently to John's faint heartbeat.

….

The group waited for Torrie to appear. They weren't going to rush her. They just wanted to be there for her. Randy sat with Eve and Ted talking to them. Cody was sat on his own, waiting for Layla to appear, waiting for his love to appear.

He sat alone with his own thoughts.

"I could have killed John. I could be a murderer. I could have been a stone cold killer. I know that everything is so confusing right now but that is horrific. I'm not safe to be around. I think I should see a professional. I didn't even realize I had done it. Those dreams, those images, they are making me crazy, they are making me dangerous. How could I let all of this happen? How could I let Shane get into my head like that? But wait I had one of those dreams before I even saw Shane. Maybe I am the evil one. Maybe it's me. Maybe it's me."

Cody suddenly jumped out of his seat. Fear engrossed his entire body as he saw two individuals walking towards them.

Layla walked away from the other individual and kissed Cody and hugged him.

Eve looked towards Cody with the same amount of fear and terror.

Randy walked up to Shane "Jesus, Shane what happened to you?"

Shane looked towards Cody before turning back to Randy "This crazed fan attacked me in my hotel room. I don't even know what it was about. I honestly think that this company and everyone in it have a bull's eye around them."

Cody noticed Eve move closer to him and further away from Shane.

Layla started to talk "Shane is really worried for all of us right now. That's why when he picked me up to bring me here he suggested we all stay in the McMahon mansion."

Eve quickly but quietly shouted "NO"

Shane looked towards Eve and softly but sinisterly asked "Why don't you think it is a good idea for us all to be safe. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Eve didn't say a word. She was overcome with fear.

Shane approached Cody and started to talk "How about you champ?"

Ted stared a hole through Cody when he heard those words. He could see Eve and Cody making nervous eye contact from the moment Shane showed up.

Shane repeated himself "Do you have anything to add Cody?"

Cody snapped "You know what?"

He looked towards Layla as she suddenly stood next to Shane.

Layla walked close to Cody and said "As the world champion you must me one of the people most at risk. I want us all to be safe."

Shane followed on "That's right. I want to keep Layla and all of you very close to me."

Cody knew that Shane had backed him into a corner. Shane had Layla onside which means he had Cody right where he wanted him. With no options.

Cody just nodded his head. Eve closed her eyes as her fear went through the roof.

Shane spoke "It's settled then. Randy you go and get your family and everyone else can come with me."

Shane looked over and saw Ted stood there looking extremely annoyed.

He walked over and said "Ted you and I have lot to discuss. Your suspension is lifted and I want you to stay at my home as well."

Ted didn't say a word. He noticed Eve and Cody looking over at Shane with nothing but fear written across their faces.

He thought to himself "That's it Shane knows about them."

He looked back to Shane and replied "Thank you Shane I appreciate that."

Shane smiled "Your welcome. So what's happening now then?"

Randy replied "We here to see Torrie but no one can go in the room and she isn't coming out."

Shane replied "Well why don't we go get everyone settled at the mansion and then I will bring everyone here tomorrow."

Layla replied "that's a good plan."

Randy replied "Well I think someone should be here when Torrie comes out so she knows we are thinking of her."

A scared look came across Eve's face as Cody answered "I will stay here."

Randy answered "Are you sure?"

Cody replied "Yeah I have a few things on my mind that I can think about while I am waiting."

Shane answered "Very noble of you Cody. Layla are you coming with me then?"

Layla replied "Yes Shane that's fine."

She tightly hugged Cody and kissed him. "I love you Cody."

Cody answered "I love you too." His eyes filled with emotion and fear as he saw her go and stand next to Shane. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and read a text.

"_Did you see how easy that was Cody? Don't push me do you understand and the same goes for Eve."_

Randy shook Cody's hand and said "Make sure you keep us updated."

Cody agreed. He saw Ted walk towards him. Ted shook his hand and said "We will have that talk soon my friend."

Cody nodded his head in agreement. Eve stood next to Ted and said to Cody "Give this to Torrie from me."

She hugged Cody tightly making him stumble back. She whispered in his ear "What are you doing?"

Cody whispered back "Just stay with Layla I will sort something out."

Eve let go and took a hold of Ted's hand.

They all walked away leaving Cody fearing for the safety of all those closest to him.

…

He watched as they walked down the corridor and out of sight. He walked up to the nurse. "If Torrie comes out could you tell her I'm here."

The nurse agreed as she was watching the monitors showing the patterns of all the machines that were connected to John.

The nurse dropped a pile of paperwork underneath her desk. As she bent down to get them she didn't notice Torrie walking past into the women's bathroom.

Cody came back and saw that the nurse was bent down. He looked around before slowly opening John's room door.

He quickly shut it. He turned around and gasped as he saw John in the bed.

A look of horror came across his face. His eyes drifted across the tubes and the wires that were all around John's body.

He sat down on a chair one of the two chairs that were either side of John.

Cody held his head in his hands and said to himself "I did this. I put him here I led John to deaths door and he looks like he is about to walk in."

Cody was suddenly startled as he heard the door open and shut.

"Cody. What are you doing here?"

Cody watched as Torrie sat down in the chair on the other side of John.

Cody stuttered a little and felt a lump in his throat. "The others were here as well they are all coming back tomorrow."

He watched as Torrie gently lifted up John's wrist and let it drop down to the bed. As she played with his John's hand Cody couldn't control the guilt inside his soul.

Cody knew exactly what he had done. He had ripped apart the love of two people who shared an unbreakable bond.

There were three words that kept repeating in his head again and again and again.

"I did this"

He looked at John and back at Torrie.

"I'm sorry Torrie I really am"

Cody had a small tear falling down his face.

Torrie didn't look up so she didn't see the tear. She replied "What are you sorry for?"

Cody answered trying to stop more tears falling down his face "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for you, I'm sorry for John, I'm sorry for Vince, for everyone. This is a dark time. This is a dark time."

Torrie looked up and saw Cody's eyes begin to flood with tears.

She looked over confused "I didn't realize you and John were that close."

Cody didn't reply. He just wiped the tears from his eyes. He was so scared at what could happen if he cracked now.

Torrie spoke again "I thought the idea of visitors were to make people feel better."

Cody sobbed again "I'm so sorry Torrie. This shouldn't have happened John shouldn't be here."

Torrie had been an emotional wreck from the moment this horrific accident occurred. She had cried enough to fill a couple of baths. But somehow seeing Cody in this strength made her feel strong. She didn't know why. No matter how bad things were for her she always found a way to be there for someone else.

Torrie had a kind heart that was unmatched by anyone. When she had changes going on her family she stayed strong for her Mum and brothers. When she felt like crying she wait until she was all alone. She wouldn't let her own feelings affect other people in her family. When she had dealt with her own demons and personal problems she was always there for her friends even if it meant her progress was put back. She worked hard on her own with no help no extra support she showed strong will and resolve. Torrie Wilson was an amazing person and when it came to helping others through things she had the strength of her one true love John Cena.

Torrie continued to hold John's hand but looked over properly at Cody.

She asked "What is it Cody? Come on hun you can talk to me."

He replied "It's everything. My mind is all over the place. To be perfectly honest I am losing it Torrie. So many people are getting hurt around the WWE. I'm scared Torrie I am frightened. All these things are happening and I feel like I am not emotionally in touch with any of it. Seeing John like that is making me feel so guilty. I didn't even help when they lifted the tower from him."

Torrie looked at Cody. She let out a first smile in a long time. Her pearly whites glistened even though the light was dim.

She replied "Cody none of this is your fault. I don't know why all of this happened but I tell you this much, everyone in the WWE will get through this and more importantly to me John will wake up. John will get through this."

She stopped suddenly. For the first time she had felt optimism, she felt hope. Suddenly she had been given new life new feelings that she would get to gaze into the eyes of her one true love again.

She repeated those words to herself again.

"John will wake up John will get through this."

She stood up and looked towards John "Do you hear me John Cena? You may be in a coma but this will register. I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my soul. You will wake up you will get through this."

Cody stood up confused but happy with Torrie's sudden change.

Torrie wrapped her arms around Cody. "Thank you Cody."

Cody replied confused "For what?"

She looked down at John and closed her eyes.

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."…_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. John and Torrie Cena."_

Torrie opened her eyes again. "Just thank you."

Torrie hugged Cody again.

A little extra light seemed to shine around the room.

As they hugged they didn't notice something.

John's left hand fingers started to move ever so slightly.

For John the sky may be turning blue but would that be the case for everyone.

End of Chapter 14

I thought that was a really nice end to the chapter. I hope other people do to. This story hasn't had too many chapters that end nicely so thought would be a change.

Thank you as always for the lovely reviews. I love writing this story but I know how many chapters are left now so it's on the wind down.

I can assure you all there is still a lot more to happen yet.

Brock Lesner is back. I am so happy that he is I think he is going to have a very explosive year.

If I were to give my favorite brock Lesner match it would be in smackdown 2002 when he completely decimated a certain Hulk Hogan to confirm his match with the rock at summerslam that year. No just kidding it would be Lesner vs Angle at Wrestlemania 19. That was a wrestling classic.

Well in just over four days I will be at Monday night Raw in London. Looking forward to it so much it's one of those things I can tick of the bucket list.

Anyway enough of my rambling. Hope everyone is well and had a lovely Easter.

Take care take it easy and bye bye lol

Matt.


	15. Chapter 15 Evil can be Desperation

The entire WWE talent roster and their families had been staying in the McMahon mansion for around five days. Everybody was on edge. It seemed as if someone was targeting the WWE.

Two people in particular were really nervous, Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes. They knew the truth. Eve knew what happened to John Cena was no accident. She was frightened of what more evil deeds that Shane McMahon was capable of.

Cody on the other hand knew even more than that. He knew that Shane had been plotting and scheming for months. He knew that he was the reason for two people being in the hospital. He knew that Shane McMahon would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and right now he wanted Cody to keep his mouth shut.

Shane was keeping Layla around him nearly all the time. He was fearful for Layla. He was fearful for the love of his life. Shane was pure evil. Cody was convinced that Shane could be a relation to the devil himself.

…

The WWE superstars were all having dinner in the dining hall, the same dining hall where Vince McMahon collapsed, and the same dining hall where all of this began.

Shane stood up at his head table. To either side of him were CM Punk and Cody Rhodes, the two men who had been with him from the start.

He said "I hope everyone is enjoying their meal, nothing but the exquisite best for the talent of the greatest organization in the world."

Shane's attention was drawn to doors of the dining hall opening.

A butler entered first and said "Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Paul Levesque and Mrs. Stephanie McMahon."

A chill went down Shane's spine. He hadn't seen his sister and brother in law for a long period of time.

He stayed stood up and said "Would you like to speak to me in private Steph?"

Stephanie McMahon replied "No we have some news for everyone. Sit down Shane."

Shane nervously sat down. He had no earthly idea why his sister was there.

Stephanie McMahon and her husband walked to the front of the room. Shane didn't move as his sister stood behind him.

She started to speak "We would like to thank you all for your ongoing hard work and support to our family in this very trying time for the organization. However with all of that being said we have some fantastic news."

Shane's head turned back towards his sister. Shane could feel his heart rate getting faster and faster with every word that Stephanie spoke. What news could she possibly have that was fantastic?

Paul Lévesque (AKA Triple H) started to speak. "We have just come from the hospital. The doctors have been constantly monitoring Mr. Vince McMahon's progress. We had a meeting with the senior doctor today and the chances of Vince waking up have increased from eleven percent to fifty percent. There is a fifty-fifty chance that Vincent Kennedy McMahon will wake up."

The room erupted with loud cheers and some of the WWE superstars chanting his name.

Cody looked at Shane. For the first time he saw fear. Shane's hands started to twitch a little as he stood up and declared "That is amazing news. Thank you very much Stephanie for bringing this to us."

Stephanie looked at Shane not impressed by his patronizing voice. She turned back to the room and said "Now I would like everyone to leave this dining hall and go up to their rooms. I would like a word alone with my brother."

Everyone got up and left the room. Shane suddenly felt very exposed, very vulnerable to what could happen. He glanced over to see that CM punk had already left the room. He looked over to the other side of the table where people were walking. He looked at Cody Rhodes as if to say "Don't leave me here."

Shane's eyes zoned right into Cody, he could see that Cody didn't care. Cody smiled a little and shut the dining room door behind him.

Suddenly Cody stopped as a realization hit him. "If Shane is done then so is he."

He turned to walk back into the room and be by Shane's side. Then he stopped. He listened to the voices in his head.

"_You can't desert him Cody. He made you a champion. He gave you all you dreamed of. You're a bigger star than your father, your brother and even Ted. If he gets found out then you get found out to. You will go from everything to nothing. You have to help him."_

"_No Cody. He gave you all of those things but it was at a price. He took you soul. This is your chance, take your soul back."_

Cody put his hand on the door handle and started to slowly twist it.

On the other side Shane could see the door handle moving. He whispered in his mind "Come on Cody."

Cody gripped the handle tight. He looked up and saw Layla and Eve stood together. The image of Torrie sobbing at John's side came into his head, his mind filled with the sound of the hospital bleeping.

Two beds appeared in the side of his mind. One had McMahon led motionless with nothing but memories. John Cena was strapped to wire after wire of hospital equipment.

For the first time fear truly hit Shane McMahon.

Cody let go of the door handle and walked towards Layla and Eve.

Shane closed his eyes and gulped. He opened his eyes again.

He waited for Paul and Stephanie before saying "That is really good news about Dad. Why wasn't I informed sooner about that discussion?"

Stephanie replied "Were really sorry Shane. The police had spoken to the doctors as well we needed to speak to them all at the same time."

Shane made sure he spoke confidently so as not to draw any extra attention to himself. "Why were the police there?"

Paul replied "It is fantastic news that Pops could wake up, but the doctors have informed us and the police that for the possibility to occur means that what happened to Vince was not a natural occurrence."

Shane had to put on the act of concern "What the hell does that mean?"

Stephanie quickly replied "It means that the only way what happened to Dad could happen is if someone made it happen. So now the police are re-opening the case as an attempted murder enquiry."

Shane sat up straight in his chair. Inside he was shaking. He knew that if his Dad woke up that would be it. He snapped "Then the police need to get back here and start to question people someone in this company must be responsible."

Paul replied "Your Dad had a lot of enemies. There are a lot of suspect I mean even us three are in the frame."

Shane stuttered and answered "How can we be in the frame?"

Stephanie hugged her brother and said "It's ok Shane it is just routine. They always suspect the family first. I am just happy there is a chance that Dad could wake up."

Shane replied "To be honest that is all that matters. That is all I care about right now whether our Dad wakes up …..or not."

…

For one of Shane McMahon's victims the future was looking bright, but for one of the others his future looked very bleak. John had been struck down into darkness. He was taken from the love of his life Torrie Wilson, taken from the WWE universe. Even though was many people who did not like him for those who stood by him, for those who supported him for those who believed in what he stands for, he is a symbol of hope.

Torrie Wilson needed all the hope she could muster. Ever since John's tragic accident, Torrie's faith was tested, he resolve was compromised and her never give up attitude was really put into practice.

Torrie was sat at her fallen loves side. She hadn't left John's side. She would sleep by his arm and even the slightest movement would bring back that hope.

Torrie listened to the noises round the room. The sound of bleeping, coupled with the ere silence in between bleeps made it an unbearable place to be sometimes.

Torrie watched as John lay motionless in the bed. He still had the oxygen mask over his face and nose to assist his breathing.

Doctors and nurses had been coming in and out a lot more. They had kept Torrie informed about everything but she still would see small groups of them talking outside the room. Writing things down on the clip boarded piece of paper. What weren't they telling her? Torrie sat forward on her chair. In her entire life she had never sat on a chair that uncomfortable, but she didn't care. In her small ten minute naps she had dreamt of a magician who granted her one wish and every time it was the same wish.

"Please bring my soldier back to me."

Torrie gently stroked his forearm with the back of her hand.

She whispered "Randy, Layla and Eve came into see you today. Oh and Ted and Cody I think there talking now."

Torrie gulped. She knew that John wasn't hearing what she was saying, but she wouldn't give up hope. She hoped that her prayers would be answered. She prayed that she would see John's sky blue eyes take her breath away again.

Torrie softly ran her fingers around John's wrist. "You're Dad and Dan was here as well. The come at least twice a day to see if you have decided to wake up."

A tear started to run down her face as she laughed "Dan thinks you're just being lazy. You're your just going to sleep while I prepare everything for the wedding."

A small tear droplet fell onto John's bed. The sheets were damp with the amount of tears that Torrie had shed.

She ran her fingers in between John's and softly and tearfully said "If you wake up now, if you come back to me, I promise that you will not have to do anything for our wedding. I will do everything. All you have to do is wake up and then show up to the church on time."

More of Torrie's tears fell done to the bed. She clasped John's hand and focused on the pulse that was coming from his wrist. Suddenly she felt something. She felt a presence. She felt like she wasn't alone.

John's hand moved a little. His fingers wrapped around Torrie's.

Torrie slowly moved her head to look at John. She thought "No please this cannot be a dream."

The rest of John was motionless. Torrie let out a small sigh thinking that she had imagined it.

Suddenly she felt John's fingers tightly grip onto her hand. Torrie couldn't control the emotion in her eyes. She kicked the chair away as she went to her knees. She held John's hand as he ran his index finger up and down her hand.

She screamed for the doctor to come in the room. With every waking second John's hand gripped tighter to her hands. The rest of his body was the same way it had been since the accident.

The tears started to run down Torries face as she clung tightly to his hand.

John still wasn't moving the rest of his body. All of his strength all of his will have gone into his left hand. Everything he had was clinging to Torrie.

Torrie was shaking. It wasn't a shake of fear it was a shake of happiness.

She moved her head down to his and started to whisper in his ear.

"I knew you would come back to me. I knew you wouldn't leave me. I know you're with me now. I love you so much John. I love you so much."

The doctors checked John over. They monitored all of his heart beats as well as measuring that his lungs were working all right.

The whole time that they were doing their checks Torrie did not let go. She never let go. Ever since the accident she didn't let go. At times it was tough but she never let go. When things seemed to be getting worse she never gave up. When everything that she prayed for, that she loved that she dreamed and cared about was crumbling in front of her eyes she never completely she loved hope and now her rock, her everything was showing signs of coming back to her.

Love will find a way.

…

Ted DiBiase son of the million dollar man was walking along the long and luxurious corridors of the McMahon mansion. Ted had not been the same since returning from his suspension. He saw Cody coming out of his girlfriend's hotel room and immediately thought the worse. Ever since then he was in a constant jealous rage. Nothing but paranoia and horrible thoughts came to his mind. As he got down to the end of the corridor and heard voices round the corner. He recognized that one of the voices was his girlfriend Eve Torres. Ted listened in intently.

Eve softly whispered "If McMahon wakes up then that's it. Shane will have to go everything will be fine."

Cody whispered back "No it won't. The only one who controls Shane is Shane. I'm going to go and see him now and put some pressure on him."

Eve moved closer to Cody and gently grabbed his arm "No Cody don't. I'm scared."

Cody gently hugged Eve and replied "Soon you won't have to be scared anymore."

Eve tightly hugged him back and said "I hope so."

Cody let go and slowly started to walk away.

As she watched him walk away she whispered "Be careful Cody."

She ran her hands down her hair a little and walked back into her hotel room.

Ted came from the shadows and said to himself "Shane knows about those two that's it."

Ted turned around and walked back down the corridor with purpose. He got to the third door from the end and knocked. He heard the sound of high heels walking towards the door. The door opened and he saw a beautiful woman with long black hair.

Layla smiled and said "Hey Ted how's it going? Cody isn't here at the moment but he should be back soon."

Ted didn't say anything just motioned towards the room to make the point that he wanted to come in. Layla just looked at him strangely as she let him past. She gently shut the door and walked over to her bed and sat down. Ted was sat in a chair rubbing his finger and thumb on his lips demonstrating that he was in deep thought.

Layla pulled a chair closer to him and said "What is it Ted?"

Ted hesitated a little as he ran his hand along the back of his head. He shuffled in the chair a little making Layla feel a little nervous he looked up to her with a serious look across his face.

He motioned for her to get closer to him and said "Where did Cody say he was going?"

Layla looked back confused and replied "He was just going to see if he could find Randy I think."

Ted smiled a little before the seriousness appeared back on his face. "That's interesting"

Layla was looking more and more confused by the minute. She moved another chair closer to Ted and replied "What is?"

Ted looked into Laylas eyes and answered "Well I just saw my girlfriend and your boyfriend whispering as the stood in the doorway of Eve's hotel room."

Layla looked away. She stood up and walked over to the window and shut the curtains. She loved Cody with all of her heart. She couldn't even contemplate that he would cheat on her with her best friend.

She walked back over to Ted and said "I am sure there is a good enough explanation for that. Maybe they are surprising us with something."

Ted pushed his chair away and stood up. He snapped "Come on Layla. Don't be such a naive bitch. They were talking about stopping Shane. He obviously knows about those two. If yo are too stupid to realize what is happening under your nose that is your problem."

Ted pushed past Layla and slammed the door shut.

Layla looked at the door as the hinges were still vibrating a little. Layla slowly sat down on her bed. She looked to the ground and watched as a single tear fell to the floor. She uttered two simple words in an extremely upset voice "He wouldn't"

…..

Cody had gone up three flights of steps to get to the office of Shane McMahon. The same office where he had retrieved a contract that would change the fate of so many people, Cody knew that from the moment he was a part of this it was wrong but he wasn't right in the head. He wasn't of a stable mind.

Cody got to the top of the stairs and saw the two large doors at the end of the corridor. He walked straight down to the doors with a purpose and banged on the door.

Inside the room was a very different Shane McMahon. It wasn't the Shane McMahon that didn't have a care in the world. It wasn't the Shane McMahon that was calm and confident this was a Shane McMahon that was scared. He had everything that he wanted. He had left nothing to chance and now it was all falling apart.

He heard the knock on the door and slowly walked over to it. He opened the door praying that it wasn't his sister and brother in law coming back with more good news. He saw his once close friend Cody Rhodes.

Shane turned his back to Cody and snapped "If you are here for another brawl I am not in the mood."

Shane looked at Cody in a strange way as Cody started to grin at him.

Shane poured himself a glass of whisky "What the hell are you smiling at?"

Cody started to laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh it was a sinister sort of laugh. Shane held his hands over his ears.

Shane started to deeply scream "Why are you laughing?"

Cody smiled and walked over to where Shane had his head laid on the desk. Cody picked up a rose from the vase that was on Shane's desk. He took the rose and started to pace up and down the front of Shane's desk.

Shane rose his head up from the desk and watched Cody pacing up and down his desk twisting and twirling the rose in his hand. Cody hadn't removed the smile from his face. He got closer to where Shane was sitting and said "Isn't it ironic?"

Shane glared up at Cody and answered "What are you talking about?"

Cody grinned as he circled the table "It's ironic that you had this perfect plan laid out and now it all seems to be falling apart for you."

Shane tried to let out a cocky smile and said "Remember Cody if I go down I am taking you down with me."

Cody started to laugh really loudly. All of a sudden he picked up the glass and threw it against the wall. He quickly bent down and got right in Shane's face.

Cody got very serious and assertive in a split second "You think I care if I go down with you. I deserve to go down with you. I helped you destroy your father; I could have quite easily killed one of the nicest people in WWE John Cena. That will leave Torrie and emotional wreck which means I could have pretty much destroyed her soul too Layla and I barley spend any time together and Eve is scared out of her wit because of what I helped you to become which is a power hungry maniac. So if you think I care about getting what I deserve then you better think again. You are right you and I both deserve what is coming to us and that is to rot in hell."

Shane looked up at Cody. He wasn't this messed up wreck anymore. Cody was standing up to him. Shane wasn't controlling him like a puppet anymore. Shane couldn't understand it. It was as if Cody had accepted his fate and was just waiting for it to happen but in doing that it was leaving Shane in a very dangerous position. Shane was suddenly drawn to the sound of Cody's phone. Shane watched as Cody placed the rose onto the desk. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey Randy what's up…Oh my god really...That's amazing news I am so pleased. Thank you for letting me know….bye buddy."

Cody put his phone back in his pocket and picked up the rose and started to turn twist and turn it around again.

Shane didn't know how much more of Cody's games he could take. He snapped "WHAT?"

Cody bent down, got close up in front of Shane's face and sinisterly said "John has started to move."

Shane's entire body froze solid. Cody could see his arms start to shake. Shane started to twitch and turn in his chair. The room started to spin before his very eyes. Shane deeply muttered "what is happening?"

His vision was blurred and impaired. He stood up and knocked his desk over in the process he heard a deep voice from behind him say "What is the matter Shane?"

Shane staggered backwards and muttered "Leave me alone. This cannot be happening." Shane could hear Cody's footsteps coming towards him. Each footstep was getting louder. Shane continued to mutter "This cannot be happening."

Shane saw a flickering light coming through a small gap in his desk draw. He lunged towards the desk and pulled out sharp edged knife.

He was shaking as he held the knife "Stay back Cody or I will strike you where you stand."

Cody took a couple of steps back. He could see that Shane was really losing it, but he knew if Shane lost it then he would get found out and the suffering that he and Shane had put everyone through would be over. Cody continued to smile making Shane more and more desperate.

He watched as Shane reached down to take something else out of his draw. Shane suddenly got a smile across his face as he started to shake a small pot of pills.

Shane started to laugh and sinisterly said "These are the same pills that I used on Dad. I could slip that blonde bimbo Torrie a few. What a crying shame it would be if John woke up and didn't find her there."

Fear came back to Cody in a split second. He knew that when Shane threatens something it is more than a threat. Cody looked for one mistake. He watched Shane's every movement waiting for the one moment, waiting for the opportunity. Then he got it. He saw that Shane let go a little of his tight grip on the pills. Cody lunged towards Shane and speared him to the ground. The knife went one way and the pills fell towards Cody. Shane scrambled to pick up the knife. He turned around and saw that Cody was stood by his sink holding the pills over them.

Shane frantically said "No Cody you can't."  
>Cody slowly and methodically started to undo the lid.<p>

Shane snapped again and held the knife towards Cody "Cody if you do that I will kill you."

Cody started to shake his head as the lid came completely off "You are forgetting one thing Shane. I am already dead inside."

Shane's eyes seemed to slow every movement right down. He watched in horror as Cody tipped the pills down the sink and started to run the water as they flowed away. Shane closed his eyes and dropped to his knees. The room started to get blurry for him again. He could just make out that Cody was stood in front of him. He heard the sound of his knife dropping to the floor. The sound of the metal echoed in his mind. Shane looked up at Cody and saw that he had his arm out in front of him. Cody dropped the rose in front of Shane, turned away and left the room.

Shane couldn't believe what was happening everything he had planned and schemed for was going wrong. Shane did not like the feeling of fear. The same feeling he had put on everyone in the WWE was what he was feeling now. He saw a tear drop to the ground. As he watched the tear it turned to ice. Shane wiped his eye and got to his feet. He picked up the rose and it withered and died in his hand. A sick smile came across his face as the rose crumbled in his hand. He looked over to the picture of his family that was facing up on the floor.

He evilly said "No one will get to me I guarantee it."

….

A Few more days had passed since what seemed to be a happier day for all of those around the WWE. There was good news about what many people, saw as the true owner Vince McMahon. The face of the WWE the beloved John Cena started to move in his hospital bed. But instead of happy news coming for the days following there was no news at all. The clouds came in. the sky was filled with thunder, lightning and torrential rain. Nothing was changing. With each passing day the optimism disappeared. The hope and belief started to fade. Was there really a chance that they were going to wake up?

For one woman the hope never faded. Ever since John had moved she hadn't slept, she only left his bed side if she really had to. Those few movements that John had made had rejuvenated her. It inspired her to stay strong, stay strong for the love of her life. Her adrenalin was so high after feeling him with her once again. Sometimes adrenalin isn't enough to keep a person going.

John's brother Matt knocked on the door of John's hospital room. Only one person was allowed to stay with John and all of those close to him agreed that it should be Torrie. Torrie opened the door slightly. She sweetly smiled and said "What is it?" she saw that Matt was out there with John's other brother Dan and their father John Cena senior.

She smiled again to gain a response before John's father came over and said "Can we talk to you out here please?"

Torrie slowly stepped out of the room and gently shut the door. She softly said "What is the matter I want to get back in there and be with John."

John's father motioned for Matt and Dan to back off a little. He gently took Torrie's hand and sat down with her on the three chairs that were outside the room. She sweetly laughed, turned to him and said "What's up pop?"

John's father smiled and replied "Torrie you need to rest."

A shocked look came across Torrie's face. She replied "Excuse me. I'm fine."

John's dad moved closer to her and said "Torrie, listen to me ever since the accident you haven't left this hospital and I have spoken to nurse since John moved you haven't gone to sleep at all."

Torrie replied in a high pitch voice "Well of course I haven't gone to sleep. There is no way I am having John wake up with no one around or conscious to greet him."

Dan Cena followed on "Come on Tor, Dads right. You need to recharge you batteries."

Torrie looked at the three of them with a stern look across her face "How many times am I going to have to say it. I am fine I do not need to sleep, and even if I did I am not sleeping and leaving John to wake up alone."

Matt Cena answered in a very sharp voice "Just because he moved it doesn't mean a damn thing. He is still in a coma. It could be weeks before he actually wakes up."

Torrie lunged herself towards Matt and slapped him extremely hard across the face. She started to aggressively hit him in the chest shouting "How can you say that? how can you say that?"

John's father and other brother managed to pull her away before the nurse called for security. She may have reacted very badly but they wouldn't want her to get thrown out of the hospital.

Torrie wanted to fly at Matt again but John's Dad and brother made sure they stood in the way.

Torrie's face was filled with tears. The bags under her eyes were glistening from the tears running down her face. She was shaking, with anger, shaking with fear shaking with pure emotion. She started to shout again "How could you say that Matt. He is your brother. You should be thinking positive; thinking like everything is going to be ok. Do you think I am not scared? I am petrified. I am petrified that the flaming beeping will stop and not because john has took himself off it. Now if you don't have anything positive I am just going to stay with John where I belong."

Torrie turned her back to them and walked back towards John's hospital door. Suddenly her eyes started to go a little blurry. Her head started to spin as the lighting seemed to brighten ten times over. Torrie let out a small sharp breath as her legs started to turn a little to jelly. Her eyes closed as the faintness overwhelmed her body. Her limp body started to fall to the ground as her eyes flickered until they shut. Torrie's limp body fell into the hospital room door opening it and falling in front of it. John's brothers, Dad and a nurse ran to Torrie's aid.

Maybe Torrie's resistance was finally wearing thin.

In the panic of Torrie fainting no one noticed what was going on behind them.

The eyes of John Cena were starting to flicker.

…

Cody Rhodes had a smile across his face. He walked into the gardens of the McMahon mansion. He walked over to a bench that was situated on the extremely large patio.

Cody started to think to himself.

"It's over. It's going to be over. Shane is falling apart and he will get what is coming to him."

Cody was suddenly startled as he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around and couldn't see anyone there. He heard the crackling sound of a leaf and turned back the other way.

Someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh Ted. I didn't realize you were out here."

Ted glared a hole through Cody and assertively said "I think it is time that we have that chat."

…

Eve came out of her room. She heard nothing but ere silence around the dark and cold corridors of the McMahon mansion. Her body was shaking with the combination of fear and the chilled, freezing corridors. She timidly walked around the corridor looking for someone, anyone to keep her mind distracted from the terror that she knew about. Eve got to the end of the corridor. Eve looked to the third door from the end and saw Layla and Cody's door was a little ajar. She slowly walked towards the door and knocked. "Cody are you in here?"

She slowly entered the room not realizing that a set of eyes saw her walking into the room.

Small droplets of tears started to fall on a small table holding a plant.

The muffled tearful voice of Layla sobbed "It must be true."

Eve entered the room and looked around. She spoke again "Cody are you in here?"

Eve shivered a little as she heard the door shut behind her. Before she turned around she heard the sound of the lock turning.

As Eve turned around the horror rose in her body as she saw a tall suited man stood in front of the door, blocking any escape.

"Hello Eve"

End of Chapter 15

Finally I have been able to do a chapter of broken dreams. I am really sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been struggling so much with writing and own things in my head but at least it is done now.

Thank you so much to the people who have helped me to get back to this story. Pacifically my Fan Fiction mentor XCenasAngelx (Kelly) and a good friend and wonderful writer Taina (Fan fiction writer Ainat) I really appreciate their support and the support of all my wonderful reviewers that have given me words of encouragement. I am so grateful.

Once I again I will plug a couple of my other stories Hell hath no Fury and a little one shot I did about Layla and Cody.

Thank you so much to everyone for the lovely reviews. Hope I continue to keep people interested in this story.

Take care and bye bye

Matt


	16. The Evil Truth

(This chapter contains scenes that readers may find distressing)

Chapter 16-The Evil Truth

Eve slowly started to take a few steps back. She had never been so scared and terrified in all her life. She tried to reach her hand to the bedside table for her phone. She looked up slightly and fear and terror in her eyes rose.

Shane was stood facing her with an evil grin across his face, waving her mobile. The grin disappeared as he dropped the mobile to the floor and aggressively stamped on it three times.

Tears started to run down Eve's face. She knew what Shane was capable of after he put the face of the WWE John Cena in a coma. Eve hesitated before she tried to run to the door. Shane took a hold of both her arms and with one aggressive push she fell over the bed and over to the other side.

Eve rose to her knees, with her makeup nearly completely running down her face from the tears of fear. She looked over to Shane and tearfully sobbed "What do you want?"

Shane smiled and pulled a chair in front of the door "Why did you need your phone Eve?"

Eve tried to wipe her eyes, but didn't respond to Shane. He picked up on of the lamps and threw it to the wall behind her and snapped "Why did you want your phone?"

Eve sobbed "I don't know."

Shane clicked his head to one side before answering "Well I think it is because you are scared of me. I think I make you nervous. I think the thought of me makes you shake to those pretty little bones of yours, so you were going to call that lovely boyfriend of yours to come and protect you."

Eve was shaking so much it was more like shivers. She cowered on the other side of the room trying to keep as much distance between her and Shane as possible. Her terror rose as Shane got to his feet.

His voice was sounding more and more sinister by the second. He said "Oh no that's right you wouldn't have called Ted. How could I forget that? You would have called your knight in shining armor Cody. He is your high protector right. What really is the deal there Eve?"

Eve looked towards Shane hoping he would make one movement that could allow her to escape. Shane paced up and down in front of the door. He stopped and stared straight into Eve's eyes. He started to sinisterly laugh and said "So are you and Cody fucking behind Ted and Laylas back?"

Eve sobbed but in a snappy way "No. I love Ted with all my heart and Layla is my best friend."

Shane laughed even louder "Aww well isn't that sweet. So you and Cody are just good friends that's fair enough. Cody is my friend as well."

Eve tried to be strong as she snapped "Cody Is not your friend."

Shane spoke whilst laughing "You stupid bitch you really don't know a thing do you."

Shane every time he spoke was moving a little away from the door. Eve was just waiting hoping that she could get away. She snapped again "Cody is not your friend I guarantee it."

Shane laughed "You guarantee it. That's ok I wouldn't expect you to doubt your little friend. To be honest I hadn't seen him since 2009, then we sort of met up the night your loving boyfriend became the number one contender. Now I wonder what sort of mood Cody was in that night."

Eve thought back to that night when Ted became the number one contender.

"_No Ted. He is just trying to get attention. Don't let him rain on your parade."_

She softly spoke "Well if I'm honest I think he was a little jealous."

Shane smiled and replied "That's right I think he was. I saw Cody that same night and I made him an offer."

A look of concern came over Eve's face. She was terrified of Shane's presence but what was the offer that Shane made Cody.

She slowly asked "What sort of offer?"

Shane smiled and said "Well I wanted something and Cody wanted something and together we could both achieve what we wanted. So he agreed to go along with my plan."

Eve butted in "Don't try and drag Cody through the mud. I saw you give John those pills and Cody was nowhere around, so even try and put the blame elsewhere you bastard."

Shane laughed as he saw Eve had got to her feet. He started to walk around the bed so he could get closer to Eve. This was her chance. She dived over the bed and tried to unlock the door. Before she had a chance to open it Shane grabbed hold of her by her neck and threw her to the bed. Eve started to cough and gasp for air from the impact of Shane throwing her by the neck. As she took in a deep breath she heard the door lock again. Eve went to scream but Shane aggressively sat on her stomach and put his one hand across her mouth and held one of her arms with the other. Eve was silently screaming but no one could hear her.

Shane moved his head down to her ear and sinisterly whispered. "You are right Cody had nothing to with the incident you are referring to but Cody has done far worse. Cody was the one that told me he wanted Daniel Bryan fired. Cody was the one that said he wanted one thing and that was to take the title from his best friend. Cody was the one that caused the explosion that has put the great John Cena in hospital and Cody was the one who attempted to murder my father."

Eve was trying to struggle as she shook her head and trying to say "No he wouldn't he couldn't."

Shane moved his hand away from Eve's mouth but before she could scream he gripped hold of her throat. She gasped for air as Shane moved his head closer to her ear again.

He whispered in her ear "You see Eve you are frightened and petrified of me because you think I am evil. Well you friend Cody has been with me since the start so that makes him just as evil as me. Oh and your boyfriend Ted he really trusts you doesn't he. He thinks you are cheating on him with Cody, and the plot thickens he has told Layla and she saw you coming in here just now and she thinks the same, so everyone around you is falling apart."

Eve struggled as she tried to pull away. She felt Shane's breath down the side of her neck. She silently screamed again as Shane took his tongue and licked the side of Eve's neck.

He moved his head away from her neck. He looked into the terrified eyes of Eve. She tried to struggle again but he was too strong. The tears flowed down her face. She knew how sick and twisted Shane was.

He moved closer once again and said in a slow deep voice….

"And now you are all alone."

…..

Cody was a little startled by the presence of his friend and former tag team partner Ted DiBiase. Cody nodded his head and said "Ok Ted that's fine shall we take a seat?"

Ted sat down immediately. His face was almost emotionless. Ted didn't take his eyes of Cody as he walked around to the other side of the table and sat opposite Ted. There were a few moments of ere silence. Cody was nervous how on earth he would start this ice breaking conversation. Ted on the other hand was just vacant. He stared an icy hole through Cody as he waited for him to speak.

Cody plucked up the courage to make the first move and said "I really appreciate the chance to try and make things right, you are my best friend you like a brother to me and this whole time me and you haven't been speaking it's been hell."

Ted didn't respond. He wanted to see what Cody had to say, not to forgive but to make him dig himself further into a hole. In teds mind Cody had taken everything from him. In Teds mind Cody had cut short his dream of being the world heavyweight champion. In Teds mind Cody was the one that got him suspended, which stopped him from doing what he loved what was in his blood, and in Teds mind Cody had taken the love of his life. Ted had never been in love before, he had never let anyone steal his heart but Eve had done just that and in Teds mind Cody had taken it all. Ted had no intention of letting Cody get away with anything.

Cody still waited for a response but realized quickly that he was going to have to plead his case a lot more before Ted was ready to talk to him.

Cody tried to talk again "I think what it is…"

Ted interrupted Cody mid-sentence and in a slow but deep voice said "Was it worth it?"

Cody looked back at him confused "What do you mean?"

Ted ignored Cody's question and repeated himself "Was it worth it?"

Cody put his arms on the table and leaned a little closer to Ted and started to laugh a little while saying "Ted what do you mean?"

Ted stood up and flipped the table and shouted "WAS IT WORTH IT CODY?"

Cody moved out of the way so that the corner of the table didn't catch him. Cody snapped back "What are you talking about Ted was what worth it?"

Ted was getting more and more angry by the second "Don't play the naive little boy trick with me Cody you know exactly what I am talking about."

Cody looked back at Ted and snapped "No Ted I don't."

Ted started to laugh, but with each passing moment his blood was beginning to boil. "You don't well BULLSHIT, but I will humor you and tell you was it worth watching me work my ass to the bone to achieve my dream, not just in the WWE but personally as well just for you to take every single bit of it, was it worth it Cody?"

Cody understood Ted's frustration with his career but he didn't understand what he meant by personally.

Cody tried to defend himself "Ted all I can say I'm sorry. I don't choose the champions and what happens to them."

Ted interrupted him again "I don't believe a word of that. I have seen all your little secret meetings with Shane. You and he are great friends or maybe you were not anymore."

A cold shiver flowed down Cody's spine. He wasn't concerned with keeping himself from jail, but he did not want to Shane to get away with anything. Then the last part of Ted's started to ring in his ear."

Cody moved closer to Ted and asked "Ted what are you talking about, not anymore?"

Ted smiled and answered "Well Cody Shane is threatening to tell everyone about your dirty little secret."

Cody started to panic "Oh my God Ted knows, how am I…. hold on it is Shane's secret as well, then what the hell is he talking about."

Cody looked back at Ted with a confused look across his face "Ted you are talking in riddles."

Ted aggressively kicked a plant across the patio. "The fact that you have taken everything from me, and you still claim to be innocent, the title bad enough, getting me suspended pretty low but then you reached in your hand and ripped out my heart like some sort of sick trophy for you and that slut."

Cody aggressively pushed Ted and snapped "Don't you dare speak about Layla like that."

Ted powerfully pushed back causing Cody to stumble a little "I'm not talking about Layla, I am talking about Eve."

Cody regained his balance and completely lost what Ted was talking about. He snapped "What in the world Ted I honestly do not have a clue what you are talking about."

Ted snapped "Honesty? You wouldn't know honesty if it turned around and punched you in the mouth."

Cody was getting confused and really tired of Ted's riddles. He walked up to Ted and spoke in a very slow assertive voice "Ted you need to stop talking in flaming riddles and tell me exactly what you are talking about because I am really confused. Why are you suddenly bad mouthing Eve?"

Cody glanced out to the gardens as he thought he heard something. In that split second Ted had picked up the plant pot that he had knocked over. Cody turned around and Ted hit him square in the forehead with it. Cody was very dazed as blood started to trickle down from the side of his head. Ted grabbed Cody by his collar and picked him up to his feet. Cody was too dazed to defend himself.

Ted shouted in his face "Because she is cheating on me with my so called best friend. Because it wasn't enough for him to take my life professionally he had to take it personally as well."

Cody painfully tried to reply "I'm not sleeping…"

Ted took Cody and threw him into the side of the house. He stood over him and said "You have no idea how much you deserve this."

Cody looked up at Ted. The only way out was to tell the truth.

…

Torrie Wilson had so much true love lying in her heart; she had been at a hospital for weeks after a horrific accident involving her fiancé, John Cena. She had not left his side. The amount of minutes she has left the room is when she really needed too but she wouldn't away for long.

Torrie had vowed, stayed true to her heart staying beside John. Her love had fallen into a coma. She had stayed right there, to hold his hand. Talk to him; just be there so the fallen Superstar is not alone. She had kept holding on, smiling to stop the tears from falling down in fear of losing Cena. She would sit there for hours, talking to him. All the response she got was the soft breathing from him. No words of response, hardly any movement. All she saw, the breath in the oxygen mask around his mouth and nose to keep him safe. Torrie had felt the deep fear of beeping machine, she had heard before. She'd know John would be in serious danger once again….she just kept on holding on, praying on the silver lining. John will wake up; she will see and get to feel his love once more.

She had to believe it, or else she'd just fall to pieces like a smashed mirror.

Torrie had to believe it. She just had to.

The strength of hope, lying in Torrie had kept on going. She had hardly any sleep; the poor blonde was exhausted physically and emotionally. She refused to leave John alone, even if she felt dizzy and dazed. If she can feel her own body, she'd be sitting by that bedside.

Nothing and no one would tell her otherwise. But unfortunately, Torrie's strength drained after the grueling days had finally took toll. Shouting at John's brother, she just had nothing left. She didn't have any other choice, her body just shut down.

Torrie had collapsed on the floor. The doctor had to sedate her so her body could get the rest she needed. That's exactly where Torrie was right now. She had been lying on a hospital bed, for 2 hours.

As she lied unconscious on the bed, three men were watching through the window.

"They actually had sedate her?" Dan asked.

Matt nodded "Yeah, she was struggling like mad. But it was definitely for the best"

John Cena SR looked at the motionless blonde; she looked so vulnerable and small. "Poor Girl, but at least she's getting the rest she needs. Torrie was exhausted"

"Not surprised, I'm surprised she lasted this long." Matt spoke.

"Well no denying how much she loves John, she'll be damned to leave his side…unless she just passes out having nothing left"

"She definitely loves him more than….what's her name?" Dan clicked his finger.

"Elizabeth"

"Oh yeah, ugh I'm glad she's not in the family now"

"Torrie's a part of the family, all proof you needed is the past few weeks" John Cena SR said.

The doctor came behind them, "I had to sedate her, her vitals were all over the place. Her blood pressure was rising. She needs to understand, even the worst circumstances. We need to take a moment to rest"

"Love is much stronger than that, especially for Torrie"

The doctor nodded, clipping his pen on the coat. "I do have good news" the Cena brothers and their father turned to the doctor.

"About John? Oh god…please don't tell…me" Cena SR swallowed a lump in this throat.

"No its good news, John is responding to the treatment"

"Oh thank goodness, so he's going to be alright"

"Well he's coming out of the coma, but I have induced the coma"

"Wait? What? You put John in deeper coma! How is that good?"

"Well John is has injuries, he will recover better if he's unconscious. It's only for 24 hours, after that he should wake up"

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." Cena SR praised in relief, his son will be alright.

"It was touch and go, but I think he will make a full recovery. There's no spine damage, it's just the head trauma. The swelling will go down if he remains unconscious" The doctor explained.

"That's fantastic!"

The doctor smiled as he walked back through the sliding doors. The Cena family turned back towards the sleeping Torrie.

"Well she'll wake up to some brilliant news"

"Yes, I'm going to ring your mother…and everyone else. Make sure, you tell Torrie as soon as she wakes up. If they have induced coma…I know she'll be worse"

"How…would it possibly be worse?"

John Cena SR sighed, bracing his sons. "John will have a tube in his mouth."

"What? Like in those movies…god"

"That's why I need you both to stand right here. If she sees, it will traumatize Torrie"

"I'm so relieved, happy John's going to be alright. I've never seen him so happy!"

"Happy? What in a coma?"

"No with Torrie you moron"

"Don't call me a moron, you're a moron"

"I'm the oldest so shut up"

The father of John Cena rolled his eyes and walked away. The brothers started to bicker, they didn't notice the flicker of movement in the hospital room.

Torrie's head titled lying on the bed, her chest rose quicker with each breath. She slowly came around. Split seconds, she felt the dazed feeling after being sedated.

Her eyes fluttered open, the light on the ceiling made her eyes close again.

She didn't feel the floor, that was the moment she had remembered what happened. Flicker of an image in her mind played.

_Gasping his limb hand, Torrie leaned closer to unconscious John Cena. "I will be right here." _

Torrie heard the echoes of her own voice, she saw prick on her arm after she had been injected after fainting. Torrie sat up on the bed, once she felt her legs.

Her heart spoke one word. "John"

Torrie stumbled around, before she felt the ability in her legs. She ran out of the room. Holding onto the walls a few times so she doesn't fall down. She needed to get back to John. She heard two male voices calling after her, the Cena brothers tried to run after her but Torrie had been a runner her whole life.

She could run very fast, Torrie ran down the stairs back to John's room. She accidentally knocked past a nurse.

"Miss Wilson…"

Torrie heard distant voices, she ran as fast her legs could take her. She started to feel dizzy again but she kept on going. She had to get back to John.

Torrie burst through the door, pure horror came across her face. "John!" tears immediately came to her eyes at the sight that lied before her.

John was still lying on the bed, wires connected to his bare chest. The noises the machines broke her heart. It was worse! If that was possible….it truly was.

She had just got her head around, the breathing oxygen mask, his heart monitor…it just got worse, and worse. The break in her heart made her fall to pieces.

All hopes, prayers, dreams all gone!

He lied unconscious, with a white and blue breathing tube in his mouth. His eyes were closed. His face was pale. His dimples were just gone, even as he lied unconscious. The faint dimples were there. It could bring a fragile smile to her face.

There was just nothing, the machine connected to John's body monitoring his heartbeat. The worst one was the medical instrument, that raised high with every deep breath in his body, slowly went down making a weird noise like a gasp of breath.

A breath, John didn't make himself.

Torrie turned her eyes, every glance was frightful. Everything she saw near John had bought more tears to her eyes. She heard the resounding beep of his heart monitor.

"J…ohn…baby no…" Torrie cried out.

Torrie stepped closer, plain as day she saw the deep rise of breath in John's chest and midsection area. It didn't look normal. She saw the breath rise up and down deeply in John's stomach.

This was just horrific, the sight of John bought Torrie down to her knees. Crying in her hands, all sound of beeping, breathing machines in her ears.

Her heart broke in half, to realization. "I've lost him…"

Torrie's eyes blinked closed for a second before re opening them.

She let a tear fall on the cold floor in front of John's hospital bed. "John's gone…"

Torrie Wilson's Heart was in pieces, after all the hopes, prayers and dreams were just gone, faded away.

Before her fingertips, John Cena had slipped and faded away.

As she cried, the memories of her life with John flashed through, remembering like photographs. The smiles, the laughter, happiness, the tears, fun, and drama she shared with him….it all came into her mind.

Since memories were all she had left now…..

…..

Eve tried to move her neck from the grip of Shane's hands. Every time she moved her neck his grip got tighter. The tears of fear were flowing down her face "Shane please let me go."

Shane continued to breathe heavy as he kissed the side of her neck. He sleazily said "This can be easy or this can be hard."

Eve closed her eyes in pure fear. She continued to try and struggle but Shane's grip on her throat meant that she was struggling to breathe. Shane lifted his head and looked at Eve with a sick and twisted grin. He kept one hand gripped on her throat and used the other hand to tightly hold her face. Shane held Eve's cheeks and forced his lips onto hers. She kept her mouth closed tight so that he couldn't kiss her properly. Shane lifted his head and snapped "I suppose you have chosen the hard way then?"

Shane lifted his arm and slapped her hard across the face. As she cried out in pain Shane lowered his head to kiss her again. She tilted her head and bit his cheek. Shane shouted "You bitch."

Eve managed to lift her knee and strike Shane in the vital area. She pushed him off her and tried to run to the door.

She screamed "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" As she frantically tried to open the door. She managed to get the door open but before she could run out Shane pulled her back by her top. She smacked her back on the edge of the bed leaving her dazed a little. Eves top was ripped in half leaving her bra and breasts exposed.

Shane locked the door as he held his vitals and cheek.

He looked back at a terrified and hurt Eve and evilly said...

"Now that is something you are going to regret."

…

Cody tried to stand up but Ted kicked him in the stomach. Cody coughed at the impact to his ribs. Ted stalked him like he was a wounded animal "Come on Cody get up you were quick enough to take everything from me."

Cody managed to get to his knees. Ted looked down at him as Cody begged "Please Ted you don't understand."

Ted punched Cody in the chest and snapped "No I understand. I understand that you were never my friend. I understand that I should have never got involved with that slut Eve. I think me and Layla will be well shot of you two."

Suddenly a sense of rage rose in Cody's eyes. Ted went to strike him again but this time Cody blocked his hand. Cody rose to his feet and snapped "You leave Layla out of this. I know what you think is going on, but believe me you do not know the half of it. The true reality is something that you cannot even contemplate Teddy boy. You can accuse me of whatever you like because I know it is not true but so help me god I will not lose Layla for anyone."

Ted looked square into Cody's eyes. Ted walked closer and slowly whispered "Well Cody you have already lost her."

Cody's eyes started to close with anger. The fire in his blood spread around his body. His eyes started to turn a blood red. Cody opened his eyes and saw Ted smiling back at him. With one swift movement Cody Punched Ted in the jaw causing him to fall back into the table. Ted stumbled before he stood back up and got nose to nose with Cody.

Ted slowly said "So this is what it has come to?"

Cody slowly answered "Then so it is."

…

On the other side of the McMahon mansion a beautiful brunette haired women sat on the front steps with tears in her eyes. Layla sobbed as she looked up to the stars in the night. The light of the moon glistened off her tears on the floor.

She cried to herself "How could he do this to me I love him so much?"

Layla threw her cup into the garden. She sobbed again "And Eve, she is supposed to be my best friend. How could she do this? She knew how much I loved Cody. She was going to help me drop hints about marriage."

Layla looked up the stars again. She closed her eyes and kept looking up high. She whispered "Please give me the answers.

.

_Layla felt herself waking up in a field full of poppies. Layla sat up and wiped her eyes. She whispered to herself "Where am I?" She turned around and saw Cody stood in front of her._

_Cody was wearing a white suit with a red tie and white shoes. Layla turned back away "I'm not sure I want you in my head right now. Go away Cody."_

_Cody walked up next to her and said "I can't this is the world I have created for you. Poppies are your favorite flower. Come with me Layla."_

_Cody held his hand Layla hesitated a little whilst staying silent. Eventually she took Cody's hand as he led her through the fields. _

_After a while she said "Where are you taking me?"_

_Cody answered "You will see."_

_They got to the end of the field to a road. There were rows of daffodils up one side and rows of roses up the other. Layla looked at Cody and said "What do you know my second and third favorite flower."_

_Cody smiled as the two of them walked hand in hand down the road. Suddenly Cody stopped. Layla asked "Why have you stopped?"_

_Cody didn't say a word he just pointed to the left. Layla looked left and her face lit up with the biggest smile that you could imagine. She went to run over letting go of Cody's hand. She stopped and ran back to take hold of Cody's hand and run forward again._

_Layla looked in awe at everything around her. She waved as she saw her granddad playing a harmonica on the garden porch. Every window of the house was covered with a combination of daffodils, roses and poppies. _

_She ran around a pond that was in the middle of the garden. Lilies were growing around the side. There were lambs drinking from the pond. _

_Layla turned to Cody and said "This is perfect, but I don't understand you are cheating on me what is this about?"_

_Cody looked into Laylas eyes and softly kissed her lips. "I love you too much to ever hurt you."_

_Layla run her hands along Cody's chest as she laid her head down on his shoulder. _

_Cody lifted up her head and said "You must open your eyes."_

_A tear fell down Laylas face "I don't want to leave."_

_Cody softly kissed her again "You must."_

_.._

Layla opened her eyes. A final tear fell from Laylas eye. She looked up at the stars and smiled.

She declared "Ted has made a mistake. I know Cody and Eve have been getting on better but them having an affair is not the reason. I have to talk to Eve and find out what is going on."

Layla wiped her eyes as she got to her feet and walked back into the McMahon mansion.

…

Ted went to punch Cody but Cody ducked and hit Ted with a couple of Body shots. Ted staggered backwards. Cody moved forward again but Ted caught him with an uppercut straight to the jaw. A little bit of blood flew from Cody's lip. Cody was very dazed from the uppercut. Ted started to hit Cody with rights and left shouting "ADMIT IT." with every shot he hit.

Cody managed to block a shot and spear Ted to the ground. Cody hit Ted with a couple of knees to the gut. Cody took Ted by the collar and dragged him to the wall. He tried to smash ted's head into the wall but Ted swung his elbow back hitting Cody in the midsection.

Cody held his stomach in pain but saw that Ted still wasn't getting to his feet. Cody struggled back over to grab Ted. Ted started to use his right hand to struggle to his feet. Cody kicked Ted's arm leaving him struggle to move. Cody turned Ted around so his back was to the wall. Ted's blonde hair was turning to a bright red.

Cody stood over Ted ready to land that final blow "You have to believe me."

Cody leaned down to help Ted to his feet. Ted used his right foot to strike Cody in the side of the knee. Cody fell to the ground in pure agony and pain. Ted crawled over to Cody and held his fist by Cody's jaw.

Ted was short of breath and in pain, but snapped "This is your last chance Cody. Tell me the truth."

Cody looked up at Ted and said "You want the truth. I don't think you can handle the truth."

Ted grabbed Cody by his collar replied "I knew it."

Cody shouted "No Ted you don't know a fucking thing. Shane tried to force himself on Eve."

Ted let go of Cody's collar and shouted "WHAT?"

Cody struggled to sit up as Ted moved away from him "Oh that's not all legacy brother. Shane also was the man behind two plots to murder both his father and John Cena."

Panic started to flow through Cody's bones.

Ted looked at Cody with a shocked look across his face.

Ted slowly said "You knew everything didn't you."

…

Shane got up off the floor and pulled up his trousers. He looked down at Eve with a sick grin across his face.

She had crawled back into the corner of the room. Her leggings and underwear had been completely torn. Her bra and what was left of her top was on the floor near the door.

Eve was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Her arms and waist was covered in bruises and hand marks from Shane's aggressiveness. Blood was coming from the side of her face from Shane repeatedly slapping her across the face. Shane looked in the mirror and straightened up his tie and jacket as if nothing was wrong.

Every movement Shane made Eve cowered further and further back towards the wall. Her tears ran down her face mixing with the small amounts of blood from her cuts and bruises. She didn't attempt to get dressed, there wasn't enough of her clothes intact to do so. She just shook and cried and sobbed.

Eve felt dirty she just wanted to die where she sat.

She shuffled back feeling the weight of the wall on her back.

Shane leaned over her with a sick smile across his face. He took pleasure from hearing her crying with fear.

She shivered as he started to run his fingers down her hair and said "You know this could have been a whole lot easier. The only one you have to blame is yourself."

Shane smiled as he stood up. He took his wallet from his jacket pocket and dropped five hundred dollars in front of eve's trembling feet.

He looked down at her and sinisterly said "Thank you for a lovely evening."

Shane turned to leave the room when the door opened in front him.

Layla walked in. She didn't say a word. She looked down at Eve trembling naked in the corner. She looked back at Shane who still had that sick look of satisfaction.

Layla started to shake with fear. Looking down at Eve brought tears to her eyes, as she froze to the spot in shock.

Shane looked at Layla and said "This really isn't a good time."

Layla was about to learn

The Evil truth.

End of Chapter 16

That was not a very pleasant chapter to write. I have been putting off this chapter for a long time because of its content and when it got to writing what Shane did I just couldn't do it. If that makes me a bad writer then I am sorry. People say that murder is the worst crime but in my opinion any form of abuse is a lot worse. Murder is quick trauma and abuse lives with a person forever.

Thank you once again to my mentor Kelly for all her wonderful help with the John/Torrie bit. My mind was totally on the rest of the chapter and that bit I just struggled with so thank you lady.

Thank you as always for all the wonderful reviews. Very much appreciated.

Hope everyone is well.

Take care and bye

Matt


	17. The wrong place at the wrong

Chapter 17- The wrong place at the wrong time

The room filled with a chilled silence as Layla saw the horror that was before her. The sound of the wind whistled through the windows making the atmosphere in the room even more ere and intense.

Shane hadn't taken his eyes of Layla since she had entered the room. His face was expressionless and vacant. He was waiting for Layla to make the first move, waiting for Layla to be the first to react.

His eye blinked as Layla finally moved. She dropped her handbag down on the floor. She slowly and methodically walked towards Eve and bent down in front of her. Layla softly touched Eve's hand but she flinched away and curled up further into the corner of the room. Layla could feel Eve's foot shaking next to her, shaking like a tree in a gale force wind. Layla looked at the state that Eve's body was in. she could see the whole of Eve's body shivering, yet frozen in the same form.

Layla looked towards around the floor near where Eve was curled up. She saw a small throw over screwed up on the floor at the end of the bed. She slowly opened up the throw over before softly placing it over Eve's shivering body. Layla leaned towards Eve. Eve extremely flinched as she felt Layla getting closer to her. Layla stopped moving her head so that it didn't distress Eve even more. She whispered "I will call the police."

Layla knew exactly what had happened. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to work out what evil atrocity had occurred. She stood up and looked down at Eve again. A small tear ran down Laylas face seeing how hurt and damaged her best friend was. Layla wiped the tears from her eyes before turning around and looking straight into the evil eyes of Shane McMahon.

Shane looked at Layla with a confused and panicky look across his face. He was expecting Layla to scream, expecting her to panic and completely fly at her. What she was doing was completely the opposite. The two of them stared at each other with completely different expressions.

Layla slowly started to walk towards her handbag to retrieve her phone to ring for help. Layla didn't say a word as she got closer and closer to Shane. She took her eyes off the pure evil owner of the WWE. She bent down to pick up her hand bag but Shane slightly moved his foot to stand on the handle. Layla tried to pull her bag from under his foot but he put all his weight down on the handle making it impossible.

Layla stood up and stared into his eyes again. She assertively snapped "Shane move your foot."

Shane didn't move or change the look on his face as he answered "No"

Layla tried to pull her bag again before snapping louder "Shane take your foot off my bag now."

Shane tried to put more authority in his voice as he answered "Why do you need your bag so much Layla?"

Layla aggressively tried to pull the bag again before shouting "Stop playing games Shane and let me take my bag."

Layla stood bag one step as Shane stepped towards her and shut the room door. Layla could feel her heart racing with fear but she wanted to stay strong for Eve who other than shivering and shaking hadn't moved from the corner of the room.

Shane let out a sick and evil smile as he answered "I'm not playing games Layla. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Shane smiled at Layla and dropped her hand bag in front of her before turning around and walking back towards the door. Layla waited for Shane to turn around before quickly bending down and frantically getting her mobile phone out of her hand bag.

She held the phone to her ear and stood up ready to ring 911. She stood up and the fear in her body rose tenfold.

"Drop the phone Layla."

Layla let her mobile drop to the floor. The sound of the phone breaking into little pieces echoed around the room. Layla stood terrified and extremely frightened as she looked down the small barrel of the black gun in front of her.

Shane's expression was evil and full of controlled anger. His mind was filled with conniving ideas and controlled chaos. He glared into the fearful eyes of Layla and aggressively said "Get on the floor next to Eve."

Layla immediately sat down with her back against the wall next to her best friend.

Shane started to pace up and down in front of where Eve and Layla were sat. Laylas body was slowly shaking with fear. She felt Eve's shivering head rest upon Laylas shoulder.

Shane stopped facing and looked down at Eve and Layla cuddled up together shaking with terror. He started sinisterly and sickly laugh as he watched tears continue to fall down both of their faces.

He walked over to the two of them and the expression on his face changed back from laughter to controlled evil. He softly ran the point of the gun along both of their cheeks. They continued to shake even further as they felt the breath of him on their hair. Eve tightly moved her face into Laylas shoulder not looking at Shane, starting to relieve the terror of before.

He stood up in front of them and started to smile again. "You two never make things easy do you. You can't just let me have what I want, do what I want, get away with what I want. Well Layla as I said you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have unfinished business somewhere and you are coming with me."

He aggressively started to pull Layla to her feet. She started to struggle until Shane put the gun to Eve's head. Layla stopped struggling as she felt another of Eve's tears falling down her arm. He pulled her to her feet and held the gun to her. She yelped as she felt the metal on the sides of her ribs.

Shane glanced back at Eve to see if she wasn't moving. Eve was too traumatized and terrified to move let alone try and help her Layla.

Shane slowly held the gun to Laylas head and whispered "I have some unfinished business at the hospital and you are coming with me. If you try to run then I will kill you. If you try to scream I will shoot you if you do anything that I don't tell you to then you will die. Is that understood?"

Layla fearfully started to nod her head.

Shane evilly said "Good."

He held the gun back into the side of Laylas ribs and motioned for her walk towards the door. He stood at her side so that anyone who saw them didn't see the gun. He turned his head back around again and smiled towards Eve. He evilly blew a kiss towards Eve and shut and locked the door behind him.

Shane one more evil thing to finish, he had to finish what he had started; he had to finally end John Cena.

…..

Torrie Wilson couldn't control the tears falling from her eyes to the ground. Her body was shaking with emotion and fear. Everywhere she turned she got more and more upset. John's motionless body made her upset. The white and blue tube in the mouth of the love of her life made her upset. The machine that was helping John to breath was making her upset. She started to sob into the mattress.

"I can't believe I've losing you. I can't lose you."

She jumped a little as she felt someone's hand touch her on the shoulder. She didn't talk just continued to sob into the mattress. She heard the familiar voice of John Cena Sr say "Torrie come here."

Torrie turned around and tightly hugged him. She sobbed into her may as well be father in laws chest and sobbed "I don't want to lose him."

John's father stroked the back of Torrie's head as her tears soaked up into his shirt. He continued consoling her. He whispered "John is going to be ok"

Torrie quickly rose her head from her father in laws chest. She snapped "How in god's name is he going to be ok. Look at him he has wires coming out of him. I appreciate you are trying to make me feel better but what a stupid comment."

Torrie went to shout again but John's Dad put his hand over her mouth. He said "If you would have let me finish I would have explained to you exactly what the doctors have done."

Torrie went silent. She felt very guilty for shouting at John's Dad. She stepped back a couple of steps and waited for her father in laws response.

John Cena Sr said "The Doctors had to administer a small drug that induced….."

He stopped as Torrie put her hand in front of his face and softly said "Please don't tell me in lawyer doctor terms. Tell me in a simple way please."

John's dad lightly touched her on the shoulder and carried on talking. "The doctors said that John was on the verge of recovery, but to make sure that his body and mind were all functioning properly they put john into a deeper sleep, that way when he wakes up he will be able to respond to things a lot better."

A look of lightness and hope came across Torrie's face for the first time in ages. Her emerald green eyes lit up as she asked "So what does that mean?"

John's Father smiled at her and answered "It means that John will be waking up in the next twenty four hours and that when he does wake up he is going to be ok, there is no long term damage."

Torrie flung her arms around her father and law and said "Oh my God I may get to see the beautiful blue eyes of the man I love so much. I get to hear the sweet sound of his voice and I get to hold him and feel warmth and feel him holding me back."

Torrie couldn't control the pure emotion of happiness written across her face. She had feared the worse and felt like her world was crumbling down. Torrie had gone from fearing that she had lost her one true love the man who was everything to her, to there being a chance he will wake up. To there being a chance that she will have him with her again.

…

Ted stepped back a little as he quickly tried to digest what Cody had said. Cody staggered to his feet and stood a little bit away from Ted. Ted stood up and walked back over to Cody who had staggered up onto a bench.

Ted wasn't being aggressive anymore his anger had changed to concern, his rage had changed to fear, his hatred had turned to love for his girlfriend Eve.

He quietly asked "How do you know all of this Cody?"

Cody nervously coughed and answered "I just know."

Ted raised his voice a little and answered "You don't just know about someone trying to kill two people and forcing themselves on someone else."

Cody put his hand on the back of his head and scratched it a little. It was the moment that Cody wanted but he was dreading happening. Everything was about to come out.

He nervously answered "I know about Eve because she told me what happened and when I found out I battered Shane."

Ted shook his head and answered "That's not what I meant. Something like that of course Eve would tell you. You and her are quite close now. I am asking how you know about what happened to Vince and Cena."

Cody coughed a little bit before answering. "I know about Cena because I knew what Shane was planning."

Ted butted in saying "How did you know what he was planning and what about Vince?"

Coy turned his head away from Ted. He didn't want to look him in the eyes. Cody answered "I knew what was happening because for the last few months I have been working for Shane."

Ted interrupted again "We all have it is our…. Wait you was a part of what happened to Vince?"

Cody gulped and answered "Shane gave Vince a very dangerous drug. It doesn't kill you but you never see the light of day again. I planted the signed contracts in McMahons office making sure that Shane got everything and then as they say the rest is history."

Ted immediately sat down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to tap the table with his index finger trying to make sense of what Cody was telling him. He kept his eyes firmly on the table, not wanting to look at Cody.

Ted eventually deeply muttered "All this time you were an accessory to attempted murder and for what so you could become the world champion."

Cody quickly answered with distress in his voice "Ted you have to understand I am not a well man. Things have been happening to me. Things I can't really explain and there have been times where I don't even know what I am doing or don't even know what I have done until after I have done it."

Ted looked up and stared Cody square in the eyes "And because of you having some kind of breakdown that justifies the fact that two people are in the hospital fighting for their lives."

Cody quickly answered "No of course it doesn't but…"

Ted snapped "But nothing Cody." He aggressively stood up and walked back towards the house. He snapped "I'm calling the police Cody but not before I tell Layla everything."

Ted stormed into the house. Cody tried to run after him. He chased Ted up the stairs and round to the end of the corridor where their rooms were. He suddenly stopped as he saw Ted slow down.

Cody frantically begged "Please Ted don't" as he saw him stop at his bedroom door.

Cody tried to pull Ted back but Ted pulled away and opened Cody's bedroom door. Ted stormed in shouting "Layla you in here?"

A look of total and utter horror and disbelief came across their faces as they looked into the corner of the room and saw Eve shivering naked in the corner. Ted ran over and tried to hold his girlfriend but she flinched and moved further back into the corner.

Ted softly spoke to her as a tear ran down his face "Let me hold you Eve please. Let me be here for you."

Cody hadn't moved a muscle. He was frozen by the door knowing exactly who had done this. He didn't need a degree in crime and law to understand that.

Ted shouted at Cody. "Call the fucking police then you idiot."

Cody was horrified to the point where he couldn't do anything. Ted stormed to his feet and snatched the phone that was now in Cody's hands. The two of them looked down as they saw Eve trying to speak.

She painfully sobbed "Shane has Layla."

Cody started to shake with fear. The most evil man that Cody had ever known had Layla, the love of his life. Cody knew exactly what Shane was capable of.

Ted knelt down next to Eve as she curled into his arms painfully hugging him tightly.

Cody was in a state of panic. He kicked over the bedside table, he paced around the room, and worried thinking what would that evil bastard do next.

Cody suddenly stopped. He started to shiver and shake again. He looked down at Ted and Eve. His eyes flickered not wanting to completely look at the horrific state that Eve Torres was in.

He frantically said to Ted. "Call the police tell them everything about Eve about Shane everything I have told you. Say you know where I am and you know where Shane is but he has Layla hostage. Make sure they send every available person they can to this place and as quickly as possible."

Ted asked "Where?"

Cody gulped and lowered his voice "To the hospital."

…

End of chapter 17

A bit of a reasonably short chapter but I have the next chapter completely in my head so I am hoping that it doesn't take as long to update lol.

Thank you as always for the lovely reviews very much appreciated as always. It still amazes me that people like reading this story so much lol.

Anyway hope everyone is well take it easy and I will try to have another update done a.s.a.p.

Bye bye

Matt


	18. Chapter 18light to Evil

Chapter 18- Light to Evil

The rain poured down outside the hospital where the loving fiancé of John Cena, Torrie Wilson had spent what had seemed like an eternity. She had cried more than she thought was humanly possible. She had prayed virtually every hour. She had prayed that the good lord almighty will bring her one true love back to her. All her hope, all her love, all of her energy was poured into trying to will the strong willed John Cena. She had been pulled one way and then the other. Her hope tested, her faith challenged, and her love truly measured. . John's father's words had increased Torrie's hope even more but it was the uncertainty that was the worst thing.

The only thing she could do was wait.

Torrie was doing the same thing she had done from the beginning. She just stayed in the room of John Cena waiting hoping for some kind of show of life in his motionless body.

Torrie sat with her chair slightly to the left of John's bed. She sat and watched as his stomach slowly rose up and down with John's soft, almost non-existent breaths. She sighed as she didn't see any more movement.

Torrie started to read her magazine. She didn't even care what was in the magazine she just needed something to keep her mind away from the uncontrollable loneliness. John was in the room with her but it was as if he were a shell.

Torrie flicked to the next page. The content of the magazine just seemed obsolete. She suddenly dropped the magazine as she heard the sound of the machines bleeping louder and louder.

She dropped to her knees and held tightly to John's hand. "Please John don't leave me."

Torrie frantically pressed the help button and shouted "Please someone help."

Tears started to fall down Torrie's face as she felt and heard John painfully coughing. Torrie softly put her hand on John's face. She tearfully said "Please John you have to keep fighting."

One of the doctors came rushing in. Torrie did not want to move she did not want to let go of John.

A nurse gently got Torrie to her feet and out of the way so that the doctor could tend to John. Torrie held her hands to her mouth as John's coughing seemed to be getting louder and louder.

The doctor slowly and gently removed the tube from John's mouth. John stopped coughing but his eyes stayed closed and suddenly he was motionless again.

Torrie grabbed hold of the doctor's arm and tearfully cried "Why isn't he waking up? Why isn't he waking up?"

She pushed past the doctor and fell to her knees. She softly started to stroke John's hand. "Please John."

She leaned and looked down at John's motionless body. Her eyes filled with more and more tears. She stood up from her knees and held her hands out in front of her in prayer. The nurse said "Miss you must not panic"

Torrie didn't acknowledge her. Torrie wiped the tears from her eyes and took another look at John. She bent down and softly kissed John's lips. She closed her eyes as she put all of her strength and love into the kiss. A single tear fell ran down the corner of her eyelid. The tear slowly started to fall from Torrie's face. The tear fell and fell until it landed onto the eyelid of her love.

John's eyes started to flicker open. Torrie moved her lips away as she felt John's head start to gently move. Hope filled her tearful eyes as she looked down and saw John's eyes slowly flickering and adjusting to the light of the room.

A beaming smile came across her face as she softly kissed him again and whispered "John you found a way."

John gently touched Torrie's arm and painfully whispered "Torrie I love you."

John's life was slowly fading away but Torrie's hope never died and now he had woke up, he had survived.

He had risen like a phoenix from the ashes.

…..

On the other side of town the situation was not a happy one. A crazed, power mad man was erratically driving towards the hospital where John Cena had just woke up.

Shane looked up at the wing mirror as he increased his speed. He softly spoke "Stop looking at me that way mother. I did what I had to do that was all."

Shane heard the sound of Layla being banged about in the boot. He shouted "Layla for crying out loud can't you stay still."

Layla silently screamed as her mouth was gagged. Her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't get the image of the state that her best friend was out of her mind.

Shane's hands started to shake as he saw a sign "Hospital 1 mile"

Shane's eyes closed slightly as he skidded round a corner. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other shaking hand holding the black gun. He opened the glove compartment and put the gun inside. He pulled out a sharp carving knife. A sick smile came across his face as he read the engraving.

"To my wonderful son Shane, let all your meals be happy ones all my love Dad"

Shane looked at the knife and sinisterly laughed "I love you too Dad."

The sound of the screeching wheels echoed in the night as he parked the car. He wrapped the blade with a navy blue scarf that his sister Stephanie had given him and placed it carefully in his top pocket.

He opened the boot and looked down at a terrified tied up Layla and smiled "Don't worry my dear this won't take long."

Layla screamed in silence as Shane slammed the boot shut with Layla inside. He evilly started to laugh as he walked towards the hospital.

He stopped and looked at the entrance to the hospital. The sick smile across his face widened. He could feel the knife in his upper jacket pocket. He took the final steps as the automatic doors opened.

He chillingly said "And here begins the final chapter of chaos."

…..

Cody Rhodes drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He didn't know how much time he had. He knew what Shane was capable of. He knew what Shane was planning to do. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Shane finished what he had started. Cody had to be fast. He had to be quick the lives of two people were at stake. John Cena the face of the WWE only man that truly questioned when Shane got the company. But more importantly for Cody, Shane had Layla, the only women that Cody had ever loved. The only person that no matter how bad things were no matter how much he felt himself drifting into deep water she could save him.

Cody frantically kept ringing both Layla and Shane's phone.

"Shane you son of a bitch, think about this. The game is up give yourself up."

Cody aggressively threw his phone to the ground and accelerated as fast as he could.

Time was running out.

…

Words could not describe how happy Torrie Wilson was. She thought she had lost everything, she thought that the man she loved was slowly dying in front of her very eyes. But now he was awake. Now she could see the glistening blue of his eyes.

Torrie rested her head on the pillow next to John. John's smile melted her heart as he gazed in to her emerald green eyes.

Torrie softly whispered "I thought I'd lost you"

John was still in quite a bit of discomfort. He painfully answered "I think you did for a little bit."

Torrie gently held his hand kissed the side of his lips. "That doesn't matter now. I have you back. I never thought I would see those beautiful blue eyes of yours again."

John smiled at Torrie again. From the moment that he first opened his eyes, there is only one person he wanted to see. He hadn't taken his eyes of the gorgeous blonde that was Torrie.

A tear of happiness started to run Torrie's face, as she felt John's hand softly grip around hers. He softly pulled her head close to hers and whispered "Do you want to know what heaven is like?"

Torrie shook her head "No I don't."

John looked a little confused. He smiled "Why not?"

Torrie moved her head up so she was looking over John. "Because no matter how wonderful heaven is there is no way I could feel as happy as I am feeling now."

John had very little strength but the strength he did had he rested Torrie's head on his chest. He gently started to stroke his fingers through her hair. Torrie could feel a tear fall from John's eye onto the back of her head.

She looked up and saw John with tears in his eyes. She started to stroke his arm and whispered "What's the matter baby"

He tearfully answered "You have no idea how much I love you."

Torrie gently kissed him on the lips again and answered "And you have no idea how much I love you."

They both looked up as the doctor coughed. He said "I'm really sorry to interrupt but I need to do some checks."

John tried to laugh but coughed and answered "Checks? You make me sound like you have to work on a car."

John looked at Torrie who had a stern look but smiling as she said "You have only been awake like five minutes and you are already talking about cars."

John smiled back at Torrie but the smile suddenly disappeared from his face.

Torrie was smiling but saw John suddenly change and it scared her. She quickly knelt back down next to John and said "John what is it?"

John answered very slowly "Who is in charge of the WWE?"

Torrie was very confused. She answered "What? John you are not going near the WWE you need to rest."

John slowly spoke again "Torrie please answer me. Who is in charge of the WWE?"

Torrie very quietly answered "Its Shane. Shane McMahon."

John shut and opened his eyes. He spoke "Shane was the one that did this."

Torrie immediately stood up "WHAT?"

The doctor interrupted "That is a strong allegation sir. It would be classed as attempted murder."

Torrie quickly followed on "John what happened was an accident."

John looked straight into Torrie's eyes and answered "It was no accident. What happened was planned. When I lost the championship Shane drugged me it's all coming back. I think Shane is behind this and I think he had something to do with what happened to Vince as well."

The sense of concern rose in Torrie's soul. "John, what are you saying?"

John answered "I am saying that Shane tried to kill me and I think he tried to kill his father."

The doctor interrupted again "I am sorry sir; I know you are very weak right now but I need to ring the police and get them to speak to you. These are very serious allegations."

John answered "That's fine."

John watched the doctor leave the room. He gently held Torrie's hand again and asked "Is there anyone else here?"

Torrie's anxiety levels were increasing with every second. She replied "Yeah you Dad and brothers are here."

John replied "Send them in here so I can speak to them before the police arrive. Go and ring Paul or Stephanie and have them get Shane followed. Then ring Ted or Randy and have them keep an eye on Cody."

Torrie cut John off very confused "Hold on why Cody?"

John answered "I don't know. I just think Cody is connected somehow."

Torrie nodded her head in agreement.

John tried to pull her closer but his strength wouldn't allow it. Torrie leaned down and John softly but passionately kissed her. He said "But do it all quick. I don't want to be apart from you longer than I have to."

Torrie smiled "I will hurry."

John kissed her again "I love you Torrie you are my princess."

Torrie smiled "I love you John you are my hero."

John smiled "Yeah I look a great hero. Who am I Wire man?"

Torrie laughed and wiped the happy tears from her eyes as she walked out of the room.

John's Dad and brothers were outside the room.

John's father spoke with a glint of happiness in his voice "Is he awake? The doctor said he was awake."

Torrie replied with her beaming smile "He is awake. He wants you all to go in."

John's brothers didn't need a second invitation. The rushed to the door and opened it. Dan Cena looked at John as he opened the door. "Hey you lazy git you finally woke up then."

Torrie laughed as she stood with her father. John Cena Sr said "Are you not coming back in Torrie?"

Torrie replied "No John wants me to ring a couple of people to tell them he is awake."

John's Dad replied "Oh ok. Let me ring his mother if you would."

Torrie hugged him and replied "That's ok."

John's Dad hugged her tightly back. "You never gave up did you?"

Torrie smiled and answered "I would never give up on John. I would never give up on love."

John's Dad smiled and walked into the room to see his Son.

…

Shane looked around the hospital lobby to check there was no one that could put a spanner in his plans. He walked into the gift shop and brought some flowers so that he didn't look suspicious. He went to go out of the gift shop but quickly stood back as he saw someone.

Shane watched as Torrie walked out to the front of the hospital with a smile on her face.

Shane sinisterly spoke "What has she got to be happy about. I am about to kill the love of her life.

Shane slowly crept out of a different door. He saw that Torrie was on the other side of some trees. He got closer and could see that she was dialing her mobile phone.

He moved just close enough to hear what she was saying without raising more suspicion. He put his back to a tree and pretended to be looking at his phone but he was listening.

The phone call started _"Hey Steph its Torrie."_

"_I have some great news. John has woke up."_

Shivers started to flow through Shane's spine. Was his world beginning to crumble down?

"_Yes I am so happy. I'm sure you can come see him. Not too many people though. John wanted me to ask Paul something is he there?"_

Shane's head tilted as he heard what Torrie said. He moved his head behind the tree as he saw Torrie look around before she spoke.

"_Hey Paul, this is going to sound strange but John wants me to ask you something. He wants you to have Shane followed."_

Shane's body started to shake. He spoke in his head "No this can't be happening."

"_I know it is out of nowhere just hear me out I'm just the messenger. John said that Shane drugged him after he lost the title and John is convinced that Shane out him here now, and Paul he thinks Shane is behind what happened to Vince….. I know that's serious allegation but John is convinced. The police have been called they are on their way here….. I don't know what to think Paul. To be honest all I care about is that John is ok. Talk to you later."_

Shane held his hand over his mouth. His eyes closed and he saw an image of a castle falling down and sinking into a moat. Everything he had done. All his work could be for nothing.

He started to listen again as he heard the keypad tones of Torrie's phone.

"_Hello Ted… Ted calm down what's wrong. WHAT. Oh my god. Have you called the police? No, No he can't come here. I have to get back to John."_

Shane panicked. He hid as Torrie ran past him. Out of nowhere he grabbed Torrie. Torrie struggled and tried to scream but Shane put the carving knife to her throat.

He snapped "One more word out of you and I slice your pretty little neck."

She stopped struggling as tears of fear started to run down her face. Shane strongly pulled her towards his car.

Shane aggressively shoved her to the car. He kept the knife so close to her throat that one movement would seal her fate. He reached and opened the back door but didn't move his arm once. He kept his eyes focused on Torrie as he found duct tape on his back seat. Shane strongly covered Torrie's mouth with the tape. He forcefully turned her around and tied her wrists with the tape. He aggressively dragged Torrie round the car and opened the boot.

Both Layla and Torrie silently screamed as they locked eyes with each over. Shane shoved Torrie in the back of the boot and slammed it shut.

Shane slammed his hands down on the boot and snapped "How did this happen? It was the perfect plan. It was the perfect crime. I'm finished I am totally finished."

Shane looked up as he heard and saw a car driving into the car park at full speed. The car suddenly stopped around two hundred meters in front of Shane.

Shane slowly and methodically walked to the front of his car. His eyes locked with the car that was directly in front of him. He watched with focus as the door flung open. Shane's eyes zoomed in to see to feet step out of the car.

Shock rose in Shane's eyes as he saw the person walk to the front of the car and stand looking at him from a distance. But even with the distance they were locked eye to eye.

A sick smile came across Shane's Face.

"Hello Cody."

End of Chapter 18

I am very sorry it seems to be taking me a while to update. I really like writing this story and sad it is going to end. I feel like I have evolved as a writer in this story. Well I hope Lol.

You may notice the sudden change with the gun to the knife. I felt with the recent events in Colorado that it would have been really incentive of me to keep it. It was so tragic and makes you grateful for what you have whether it little or lots.

Thank you as always for the wonderful reviews. Always cheers me up and inspires me to develop this hobby and interest that I never thought I would have.

It's the Olympics in two days. I am so happy I look forward to it so much. I remember staying up to watch Sydney games when I was ten years old. Watching it all night and sleeping through the day was hooked from then.

Raw 1000 was absolutely brilliant. It had everything. The ending was shocking. I couldn't believe it. CM punk is great superstar but I think as a heel the shackles will be removed and the true creative genius will be able to shine through more than he already has.

Well enough rambling from me thank you all again and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Bye Bye


	19. Chapter 19 A fall from grace

Chapter 19- A fall from Grace

A storm was starting to brew, both in the weather and the two men facing each other in the hospital car park. None of them had made their first mood. They stood in front of their cars, hesitating waiting for the other to make the first move. It was as if they were in a western. Like pistols at dawn, with no earthly idea what was going to happen.

Shane was the first to say something "What can I do for you Cody?"

Cody didn't answer. He just glared through the two hundred meter difference straight to Shane McMahon's eyes. The rage started to rise through Cody's body. His blood boiled through his veins.

Shane started to laugh "What's the matter Cody? Is it because I have your little girlfriend in the boot of my car? Is it because I made your new little friend Eve, a happy girl by showing her what a real man is like? Or maybe it is because you have finally realized that everything I have done would not have been possible if it wasn't for you?"

Cody took one step forward. He knew if he went in all guns blazing then Shane would scarper. Cody had to keep himself calm and collected even though he was terrified that the love of his life Layla was trapped in the boot of Shane's car.

He shouted over "Shane you have to give it up, it's over."

Shane shouted back "No it is not over Cody. It is not over until I say that it is. Do you think I am going to let all of this hard work go to waste? You think that I am going to let myself rot in jail. No not going to happen Cody."

The young Rhodes took another short step towards Shane. He wiped the rain water from his eyes as he spoke again. "Shane the police are on their way. You and I are both going down. The quicker you accept that the easier it will be."

Shane started to walk towards Cody "He laughed and replied "You accept it I am leaving."

In one quick movement Shane turned back around and ran towards the car. Cody ran after him trying to stop him. Shane started the engine, and started to drive.

Rhodes ran in front of the car and tried to stop Shane but Shane drove the car straight for him.

The frantic Cody rolled out of the way as Shane showed no sign of slowing down. The panicking Rhodes staggered back to his car. He heard the sirens from a distance as he started his car. He drove out of the car park.

Cody was hot on the tail of Shane McMahon. He had to stop him he had to save Layla and Torrie.

Shane looked in his rearview mirror and saw Cody's car appear behind him in the distance. He shook his head as he put his foot down on the pedal "Cody you really don't know when to quit do you."

The evil son of Vince McMahon skidded right trying to shake off Cody on his tail. Cody knew exactly what Shane was doing. He skid round not letting him get too far out of his sight.

Cody as he drove Cody pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the call button on the name Ted.

"Ted I'm following Shane. I don't know what he is doing but he has Layla and now he has Torrie as well. When you get to the hospital with Eve you have to tell John."

The young Rhodes threw his phone down on the chair next to him. He put his foot down on the pedal trying to catch up with the tormenting Shane McMahon.

Cody looked up. A distressed look came across his face as he looked into the distance.

His horrified voice rose. "He is heading for the bridge."

…

The son of the million dollar man Ted DiBiase was sat in the ambulance holding the hand of his girlfriend Eve Torres. She had suffered one of the most horrific and disgusting things that a man could do to a women. She had not stopped shaking she had not stopped shivering since the moment that the atrocity had happened. The paramedics had to help Eve out of the ambulance. Anytime someone tried to touch her she flinched and froze. Eve would never be the same again.

Ted went to follow the paramedics. The doctor held his hand in front Ted to stop him from following.

The 3rd generation superstar snapped "What are you doing? I want to be with Eve."

The doctor sternly answered "The nurses have to check her over completely so there must be no one of the male sex in there with her. Also the police are going to want to take a statement from you."

Ted turned away very distraught that he couldn't stay with the love of his life. He took his phone out of his pocket and read the message in front of him. He horrified look came across the face of DiBiase. He turned back to the doctor and said "Can I at least go and see my friend? He is in one of the wards upstairs."

The doctor agreed and Ted started to run towards the stairs. Without seeing he ran straight into some coming from the opposite direction.

A tall intimidating man snapped "Watch where the hell you are going."

Ted turned to say "I'm Sorry…. Hunter what are you doing here?"

The COO of the Wwe Triple H looked back at Ted and answered "Torrie rang saying to get here quickly. She also said to have Shane followed."

Fear was written all over Ted DiBiase's face. Stephanie McMahon pushed past her husband right up close to Ted. "What the hell is going on? Do you know where my brother is?"

Ted looked nervous as he looked at both Triple H and Stephanie glaring at him.

The young DiBiase turned to them both "Look the police are on the way. I am not doing this here come up to John's room."

The game aggressively took a hold of DiBiase's collar. "This better be good."

…..

Shane McMahon had increased his speed. He was determined to get away from the persistent Cody Rhodes.

With every increase in speed things got worse for the two girls in the boot of his car, the beautiful British diva by the name of Layla and the wonderful blonde by the name of Torrie Wilson.

The two of them kept crashing into each other. Torrie silently looked at the terrified Layla. She watched as the tears ran down her face. Torrie's body felt more and more pain as they went from side to side. Torrie's eyes were drawn to a sharp edge in the back of the boot.

As she felt the car turning again she tried to stay in the corner. Her hands were still tied up but she managed to position her taped covered mouth by the sharp edge. Torrie used the edge to rip open the tape across her mouth.

The terrified blonde could feel hip upper lip bleeding. She tried to position her mouth by Laylas ear. Torrie was terrified, but she was staying strong. If she could survive thinking the love of her life was going to die then she could survive anything.

She started to whisper in Laylas ear "Everything is going to be ok Layla. I won't let anything happen to you. Just promise me you will stay calm and we will get through this."

The beautiful British diva tearfully nodded her had.

Torrie whispered again "Good girl. It will be all right someone is going to stop him."

…

The power couple of the WWE Stephanie McMahon and Triple H were virtually marching Ted DiBiase towards the hospital room of John Cena.

Ted nervously knocked on the door and walked in. The three of them stopped and looked at John. He looked up at them. He was expecting to see his wonderful loving girlfriend Torrie Wilson stood with them but as he scanned the area she was nowhere in sight.

He saw the very distressed look written all over Ted's face. He lowered his voice and sternly said "Where's Torrie?"

Young DiBiase flinched as Triple H moved his arm behind him and shut the door.

Triple H stood straight in front of Ted and raised his voice saying "Now Ted you know something about Shane. Tell us what you know."

Ted fidgeted a little as he watched Stephanie and Triple H sit either side of John as he was laid up in his hospital bed.

The former world champion nervously coughed before he started talking "Just so you know I didn't know any of this until today. I had nothing to do with it and its going to make me sick to my stomach to tell you about it."

The game snapped "Get on with it Ted."

He stood back and leaned his back on the door. "Shane was the one who put Vince in a coma."

Stephanie McMahon aggressively stood up from her chair. She stormed over to Ted DiBiase and gave him one of her famous Stephanie McMahon slaps.

DiBiase staggered back into the door. Torrie went to slap him again but the game Triple H held her back "Steph calm down."

The billion dollar princess angrily replied "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN. That fucking bastard has accused my brother of trying to kill my Dad."

Triple H kept a hold of his angry wife but sternly answered "Ted you must be seriously mistaken."

"I think it's true."

Stephanie and Triple H turned around as they heard the deep sound of John's voice. Stephanie softly answered "John? What did you say?"

John painfully sat up in his bed "I think it is true. There was something not right about this from the moment Shane took over. Oh and my memory is starting to come back to me now. The first time I ended up here, you know after I lost the championship Shane tried to drug me."

The son of a hall of famer walked towards John so his next words could be heard as clearly as possible. "John. Shane was the one that had that tower dropped on you. He was the one that did it all. He had help but…."

Stephanie snapped again "Ted you are going too far my brother is not capable of anything that you are accusing him off."

Suddenly anger started to fill up in Ted's eyes. He hated the fact Stephanie was blindly defending her brother. He walked over and stood right in front of her and Triple H.

He lowered his voice. "Downstairs in the emergency room Eve is laid naked having a bunch of nurses prod her and take samples from her for forensic evidence and do you want to know why that is? Because you oh so perfect brother raped her and left her in the corner of Laylas hotel room."

DiBiase felt a tear fall down his face. He loved Eve with all his heart. He had promised her on the night that they got together that he would never let anything happen to her. He would never let any harm come to her and he failed. And now she is on a cold emergency table wearing nothing but the tears running down her face.

Stephanie had turned resting her head into Triple Hs shoulder. She couldn't bear to look at Ted DiBiase. She desperately did not want to think that her only brother was capable of rape but Ted's eyes had convinced her of the truth.

Stephanie couldn't control her crying. Hunter tried to console her but she was far from consolable. Triple H looked towards John and said "It's all starting to make sense now. Everything that has happened is clicking into place. I don't understand? There is no way that Shane could have done all of this own his own."

John butted in "He didn't do all of it on his own. Cody helped him."

The COO and his wife both looked up "What?"

Ted had been pacing up and down. He walked back towards John "Wait how do you know that?"

John let out a small sound of pain as he stretched his hand behind his head. "I found out everything Ted. I found out about the poison, I found out about Cody planting the contract and I found out about everything that Shane did."

Triple H stood up. We need to find those two bastards and get their ass thrown in jail."

John quietly interrupted "Shane would go to jail but Cody wouldn't."

The angered daughter of Vince McMahon snapped "Cody would rot in jail the same as my brother if all of this is true."

The West Newbury native hesitated as he tried to think of the right words to say "Cody wouldn't go to prison because he would go to an insane asylum"

The Chief operating officer was getting very irritated with hearing all of this. He snapped "John whether you have just come out of a coma or not stop talking in riddles and tell us what's going on."

Cena did not like being spoken to that. "Cody has lost it. I don't know how It happened but he is mentally unstable really unstable. I saw him at the hotel he was spinning in a circle begging the windmills to stop. I didn't say anything I thought he was drunk. Then as I grew more and more suspicious I started to investigate Shane on my own. He knew exactly how messed up Cody was and that's why he chose him to help him."

Triple H and Stephanie both looked towards John and Ted. Triple H sternly but sarcastically said "So what you are telling me is my brother in law is a psychopath and his partner in crime is a messed up lunatic."

They started to hear the sirens outside the hospital. Stephanie wiped the tears from her eyes and said "The police are here now. They will find Shane and I don't care what the police say he has to explain himself to me."

Ted started to look nervous again. In telling the entire story of Shane's evil plan he had not said anything about Layla and Torrie being kidnapped.

John looked straight at the blinking nervous eyes of DiBiase. John lowered his voice and said "Ted there is something else isn't there?"

Ted nodded his head in a terrified agreement.

Stephanie raised her voice "What is it then?

Ted slowly answered "Shane is already on the. Cody is following him he wants to stop him regardless of what happens to him."

Triple H sarcastically answered "Well isn't that nice as a reward we will get him an extra comfortable straight jacket."

Ted snapped "Shane has hostages Paul." Ted felt sick as he said his next sentence "After he had raped Eve he took Layla hostage to come here and finish what he started with John."

Stephanie gasped "Shane was here."

The three of them all heard the horror in John's voice as he said "TORRIE. Shane has Torrie."

Ted nodded his head and quietly answered "Yes he does."

John angrily snapped "That's it I am out of here."

Stephanie frantically screamed "What are you doing?"

John aggressively ripped the drip from his arm. He yelped in pain and checked that he wasn't leaking with blood. John painfully put his legs over the side of the bed. It's the first time he had moved his legs in a long time.

The strong Cena didn't want to let on to the others just how much pain he was in. He gritted his teeth as he felt his feet hit the cold floor.

John went to stand up but immediately yelped in an enormous amount of pain as his weak and frail body fell to the ground.

Stephanie quickly said "Ted get a doctor."

John snapped "No doctors. I'm fine. Just pick me up put me through the door and I will be on my way."

Triple H and Ted each took an arm of John Cena and helped him back into bed.

The determined John Cena tried to struggle but the coma had left him too weak to be able to do anything yet.

John could feel a small trickle of a tear falling down his face as he softly said "Torrie is in serious danger. There's nothing I can do about it is there?"

Triple H shook his head as John held his head in his hands. He had never felt so helpless before.

There was a knock on the hospital door. Stephanie opened the door and there were two policemen stood before her.

"Is there a Ted DiBiase here?"

Ted walked forward. Suddenly he heard the sound of his mobile phone vibrating. As he followed the officers out of the room he checked his message.

He called out "Officers? You need to get everyone you have to the bridge. Both of your suspects are on course for there."

One officer stayed with Ted while every other officer had to be deployed to the bridge. Ted whispered to himself "Come on Cody, I know there is good in you. Do the right thing."

…..

The sick, twisted and evil Shane McMahon saw his destination. He braked the car and parked at the edge of the bridge. Shane got out of the car and ran towards the guard rail. He looked over the side and saw the 400 feet wide river. On the river was a white yacht anchored in the river.

Shane looked down and said "Perfect. He took out his phone and dialed a number "Quite the getaway you got me. Yes I have bled all the accounts they are being put into mine as we speak."

Shane dropped his phone as he heard the sound of screeching tires. His blood red eyes glanced over to the corner turning into the bridge. Shane started to smile as he saw that it was Cody Rhodes car.

Cody skidded parked right in front Shane's car. The evil son ran to his front sit as he saw Cody virtually jump from his car.

Cody was about to run towards Shane when he was face with the sight of a loaded gun. Shane sternly said "I wouldn't move another step Cody."

Cody stayed in one spot. All he had to do was stall Shane long enough for the police to arrive.

Shane started to pace in front of Cody whilst constantly pointing the gun towards him. He started to talk in a very quiet but sinister voice "You just couldn't let it go could you? I know I have the lovely Layla here but I would have sent her back. And by sent her back I would have blindfolded and left her in an unknown location."

Cody slowly spoke "Shane you need to get help. There is no way you will get away with this."

Shane evilly laughed "That is where you are wrong Cody. I already have. "

The McMahon son motioned with his gun for Cody to walk closer. Shane motioned for him to walk around to the boot of the car. Shane opened the boot.

Torrie went to scream as her mouth was untapped but Shane held the gun to Cody's skull.

Shane sinisterly said "Not one word Miss Wilson." Cody looked to the ground and saw there was a small piece of glass on the ground. Carefully using his feet without Shane seeing he moved the glass just close enough to the car.

Shane's evil smile got bigger and bigger as the tears in Laylas eyes increased. Shane laughed and said "Ok time to say bye."

Cody quickly snapped "Wait."

Shane stopped closing the boot and said "What is your dying wish Cody?"

Cody looked straight into the evil eyes of his former alley. "Let me kiss Layla one last time. I love her with all my heart and I just want this final kiss."

Torrie was terrified but whispered "That's sweet. Suddenly she realized what Cody was up to."

She shuffled close to edge of the boot and waited.

Shane smiled and replied "You and I were once close so being the kind hearted man that I am I will grant you this one last wish. Layla if you scream I will kill Cody right in front of you. You don't want that do you?"

The tearful Layla shook her head as he fear rose with every milometer that Shane McMahon moved.

While keeping the gun fixed on Cody's head he quickly ripped the tape from Laylas mouth. She yelped in pain as Shane laughed as he dropped the tape on the floor.

The evil McMahon tapped the gun on Cody's head and sinisterly said "Off you go then I haven't got all day."

Cody slowly walked as close to the car boot as he possibly could. He felt the gun on the side of his head Shane lowered his head down to Layla.

Rhodes softly kissed the lips of his terrified girlfriend. "I'm so sorry. I am sorry for all of this Layla. I never meant for any of this to happen. Layla I love you so much I am sorry for everything I have done."

The British diva started to kiss him back and said "I love you Cody. I know this isn't you. I love you so much."

Shane had a twisted smile on his face as he watched Layla and Cody say their goodbyes. While he watched them he didn't notice Torrie was moving closer and closer to him.

Cody's eye glanced to Torrie just slightly. The beautiful blonde nodded her head.

With one swift movement she head-butted Shane right in the privates.

As Shane staggered back Cody kicked the gun from his hands and kicked it over the bridge. He frantically started ripping the tape from Laylas wrists.

Layla and Torrie both screamed as Cody was hit in the back with a large rock.

The evil McMahon didn't notice that Laylas hands were half untied.

He kicked Cody square in the stomach. "You just couldn't leave it could you?"

Shane dragged Cody to his feet. Shane picked him up and threw him onto the front of his car. The young Cody felt in pain as he held his back.

Shane bellowed "You had everything Cody. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut, but no you had to try and be a hero." He started to laugh as he aggressively stood on Cody's ankle.

Layla managed to get one of her hands free. She quietly but quickly started to take the tape off Torrie. As soon as Torrie was untied she did the same to Layla. The two girls looked around the side of the boot and saw Shane stood over the fallen Cody Rhodes.

McMahon kicked Cody square in the head before dragging him to his feet again.

He tightly squeezed his hand around Cody's throat "Well Cody your lack of guts and your lack of loyalty means you are going to meet your end."

He threw Cody by his throat onto the front windscreen of the car cracking it in several places.

Cody writhed in pain as he fell to the floor. Shane walked over and stood over him "No one was ever going to stop me Cody. Not my Dad, not Stephanie, not Paul, not Eve not anyone."

Shane turned around in shock as he heard a woman's voice say "Wanna bet."

Out of nowhere Torrie struck Shane in the stomach with the same large rock that he hit Cody with.

The McMahon son shouted in pain as he staggered back. Layla ran over to Cody and held him in her arms. She gently cradled his head as his eyes started to roll. "Baby come on."

Cody's eyes were only flickering from the impact of being thrown into the windscreen. Layla softly said "Let the kiss of love wake you up." She softly kissed him until his eyes started to flicker open.

Cody looked into the eyes of his gorgeous sweet girlfriend. "You came for me." Layla softly replied "I will never give up on love."

McMahon tried to strike Torrie but she ducked out of the way and kicked him in the knee causing him to fall to one knee.

The Boise diva shouted "You almost killed John you bastard."

She raised the rock with both hands about to drop it on Shane's head.

Shane took once glance before pulling Torrie's feet from underneath her. Torrie screamed as she fell back. The large rock fell onto Torrie's chest and stomach. The beautiful girlfriend of John Cena screamed from the pain of her ribs.

McMahon staggered to his feet "Well I can see what Cena sees in you. You are like the female version of him."

Torrie cried as Shane put his foot on top of the rock and pushed down.

Shane started to struggle as he felt someone jump on his back and use both of the slim arms to try and choke him.

Layla clung on as tight as she could, trying to choke Shane out.

The sweet blonde Torrie painfully rolled to the side to get the rock off her.

Shane staggered back and slammed Laylas body into the front of the car. The British beauty fell to the ground painfully holding her lower back.

The sick and twisted Shane dragged Layla up by her hair. He forced a kiss onto her lips and said "You girls have a lot of fight in you don't you, reminds me of that bitch of a sister of mine."

Shane pulled tighter on Laylas hair. He dragged her over to the edge of the bridge. Layla screamed as he held her face over the side. "How do you like swimming Layla?"

Keeping hold of her hair he turned back around with his back to the river. "Don't worry Torrie will join you for a swim. I am sure she will love to."

Shane was suddenly distracted as he heard one sentence.

"You're going to hell Shane and I'm going with you."

Cody moved towards Shane with every ounce of strength that he had. The weight of Cody was enough to take he and Shane over the side of the bridge.

The British diva fell to the floor with the velocity of Cody taking Shane over the bridge. She stood back up screaming looking over the side of the bridge.

"CODY"

Torrie struggled to her feet and looked over the bridge. Both of them screamed as they saw the impact of both bodies hitting the water.

Layla was crying out "Cody please."

The two divas kept looking over the side waiting and hoping that they would see Cody. Minutes passed and there was no sign of Shane or Cody.

Layla saw and a gap to get down to the river bank. She started to run towards it. "I have to find him."

Torrie shouted "Layla wait." Torrie followed her slowly but couldn't run because of the pain her ribs were in.

..

The river had gone back to being still and calm. A few little ripples started to appear near the opposite river bank. The side of the river bank had eroded with the rain.

The ripples started to get wider and wider.

Mud started to fall into the river.

A single hand reached out of the water and took a hold of the mud.

End of Chapter 19

Well that is a very interesting cliffhanger I hope lol

I am sorry again for the long wait for an update. My excuse this time is the Olympics lol. There was no chance of me writing anything while that was on lol.

Thank you as always for the amazing reviews and feedback. I really appreciate it. I have loved writing this story so much and if I am honest I am sad it is coming to an end.

Summerslam tomorrow superb. Looking forward to Brock Lesner and Triple H and Dolph Ziggler Vs Chris Jericho the most. For two very different reasons Lol.

Anyway hope everyone is well. Hope you all have a great weekend.

Take it easy

Matt


	20. Chapter 20Disappearing into the night

Chapter 20-Disappearing into the night

The Boise beauty Torrie Wilson frantically followed Layla down to the river bank. Her ribs were in agony but she had to catch up with Layla.

The beautiful British diva Layla had never ran so fast in her life. She stumbled over trees and rocks but the only thing that was in her mind was getting to her true love Cody Rhodes.

The terrified Layla got down to the riverbank. She looked out to the water to see if there was any sign of Shane or Cody. Torrie wasn't far behind. As Torrie approached the bottom of the hill she saw put her head in the river.

Torrie ran over and pulled Layla back up. She screamed "What are you doing?"

Laylas eyes were filled with water from the river and tears. She screamed back "Where is he Torrie?"

The two of them looked up to the bridge as they heard the sound of sirens. There were loads of police cars and police vans along with 2 ambulances. The police rushed down to the riverbank where Layla and Torrie were.

The Paramedics immediately went to Layla and Torrie. The beautiful blonde girlfriend of John Cena was wrapped with a blanket. Torrie watched as two other paramedics tried to get Layla to go with them.

The brunette haired Brit had to be pulled by both paramedics.

She screamed "What about Cody? I am not leaving until I see him come out of the water."

The female paramedic tried to calm Layla down "The police will find him Miss. We are just going onto the bridge. We can check you over while you look down."

Layla still struggled but they were able to take her back up the hill.

The two divas looked down as police divers were sent into the water. The paramedics had faced the ambulances facing the water. Layla couldn't keep her blanket wrapped around her.

The British diva was on edge. She was barely sitting on the seat looking down on the river. She was waiting, hoping to see Cody be pulled to safety.

There was a look of concern on the face of the paramedics. They tried to talk to Layla "Miss we need to get you to the hospital. You and your friend could have sustained internal injuries and if we don't get that checked then they may get worse."

Layla tearfully replied "I am not leaving until I see Cody come out of that water."

The British diva suddenly stood up and looked over the side as she saw movement on the river bank.

Torrie and Layla both stood up and looked over the bridge. The divers started to come out of the water.

Layla screamed down "WHERE IS HE?"

A look of horror came over her face as she saw one of the divers come out holding a river plant. The plant had blood on it.

Layla closed her eyes letting the tears run down her face "Oh my God no"

They watched as keys, a phone, a wallet and shoes were brought from the river. The river was flowing fast with the wind and the rain.

Torrie tried to listen for what the detective was saying. They pointed down the river towards the horizon.

Layla tried to run down the hill but the paramedics all took a hold of her. Torrie painfully knelt down in front of Layla as she tried to get out of the paramedics grip.

She softly tried to talk to Layla "Layla listen to me. If Cody was hurt he might have gone to the hospital. He knew that's where we would go so maybe he will be there waiting for us."

Layla cried "But what if he isn't. I can't live without him Torrie."

The beautiful blonde replied "Don't lose hope Lay. Let's get to the hospital and be there waiting for him. He wouldn't have just disappeared."

Layla stopped struggling and the paramedics let her go. Layla nestled her head into Torrie's shoulder as the paramedics wrapped the blanket around their shoulders and helped them into the ambulance.

Layla took one final look out to the river before the ambulance door was shut.

The police continued to send divers into the water. There was no sign of Shane McMahon or Cody Rhodes and they had to be found.

….

In the hospital there were many people frantically waiting to hear any developments on the whereabouts of Shane McMahon.

The weak but strong willed John Cena snapped at Ted DiBiase "Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

Ted nervously answered "I don't know. The police must have caught them up by now."

The distraught and ashamed sister of Shane McMahon was sat in the corner in complete silence. She was disgusted at everything that her brother had done. She was even disgusted with herself that she never saw it coming. She never thought that her own flesh and blood, her brother that she loved with all her heart was capable of all these atrocities.

Paul Levesque (A.K.A Triple H) suddenly got a phone call. He walked to the corner of the room and took the call. "Ok thank you"

He turned back to everyone who was looking at him with anticipation.

John assertively asked "What is it? Have you heard something?"

Triple H sat down next to his wife. He took a deep breath before talking.

"There is an ambulance on the way here. Layla and Torrie are in the ambulance."

John's face filled with relief. He thought he would never see the love of his life again. Torrie had stood by his side the whole time and he couldn't do anything to save her.

Stephanie asked "Where is Shane?"

Ted snapped "Fuck Shane where is Cody?"

Triple H answered "None of this is official but from what my sources are saying is Cody and Shane went over the bridge into the water and none of them have been found."

John asked "What do you mean none of them found?" People just don't disappear."

Hunter snapped "Look I don't know. If I am honest I am just glad Layla and Torrie are safe."

John pressed the button to call the nurse in. She quickly rushed in thinking there was something wrong.

John assertively said "I need to get down to casualty."

The nurse replied "I am sorry sir that's not possible."

John immediately answered "Look my girlfriend who I love with all that I am was kidnapped and she is now on her way here. Either you get me a wheelchair or something to take me down there or these three are going to take a leg and arm each and carry me."

The nurse shook her head before calling another nurse to help her. They wheeled in a wheelchair with an area to put any drips or other medical things that John needs. John let out a painful noise as they helped him into the wheelchair.

John looked at the nurse as she put a blanket over him. He was only wearing a bed gown so he had to be covered up. He said "Thank you."

The nurse replied "It's fine just go straight to casualty and don't leave the hospital. I am going to come with you."

Ted took the back of the wheelchair and started to push John down to casualty."

…

Back at the bridge the divers came up for a 4th time. The lead diver went over to the detective who was leading the investigation. "There are no sign of any of them sir. There are signs of injury with the blood on rocks and plants. The pattern indicates that the current may have taken the bodies down to sea."

The detective answered "I need to get to the hospital and inform the victims."

…..

As John and the others came into casualty they heard the sound of sirens approaching. Ted held on to the back of John's wheelchair as they looked out to the casualty entrance.

Suddenly Ted felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Eve stood there.

He spoke happily "Oh my God Eve." She flinched as he went to hug her.

She whispered to him "I'm Sorry."

Ted answered "It is ok."

Stephanie walked up to Eve with tears in her eyes. She whispered "I'm so sorry Eve. If I had known what he…."

Eve moved her hand in front of Stephanie's mouth to stop her from talking. Eve painfully said "Where is he?"

Before anyone could answer the doors opened. Both Layla and Torrie were wheeled in.

Torrie painfully got out of her seat and ran slowly to John. She wrapped her hands round him. They were both in a lot of pain but none of them cared.

John had tears in his eyes as he softly kissed Torrie. "I thought I had lost you."

Torrie let out a tiny giggle "I guess that makes us even."

Stephanie and Triple H tried to talk to Layla but she brushed past them and went straight to Eve.

Both of their eyes were filling with tears. The two of them looked straight into each other's eyes. The gorgeous brunette slowly limped to Eve and they gently hugged.

Their attention was drawn to the entrance doors again as they saw two police officer and a detective walk through.

They came up to Layla and said "Miss, may we have a word."

Layla looked around at all of her friends. Stephanie had her shoulder rested on Triple Hs shoulder. Eve couldn't let Ted touch her but she had her hand softly touching his shoulder showing that she still loved him. John and Torrie were sat in their separate wheelchairs holding each other's hands like an old couple in a retirement home.

Layla turned back to the detective. She tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes before saying "Whatever you are about to say affects all of us. So you can tell all of us."

The detective agreed and asked the receptionist to use the large waiting room.

Layla and Eve held each other as they went into the room. Ted and Hunter pushed in Torrie and John and Stephanie and the detectives followed on afterwards.

When they were all positioned the detective closed the door.

He looked around at them all and started to speak.

"We have been searching the river for a Mr. Shane McMahon and a Mr. Cody Rhodes. We have been unable to locate their bodies but have found a number of objects and things belonging to them. We have also found evidence that one or both of them have been seriously injured. We are conducting an intensive search in a ten mile radius but the time they fell into the water was over two hours ago. We will continue the search but our experts believe that if the bodies were injured then the rate and sheer force of the current has taken them down to the sea."

The British diva Layla fell to her knees. She fell to the ground sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Stephanie McMahon had tears in her eyes. Despite everything he had done Shane was still her brother.

Triple H held Stephanie close to him. John and Torrie just looked down at the state that Layla was in. None of them had the right words to say. None of them knew just what to do.

Eve was frozen still. She had no expression, no emotion on her face. She gently placed her hand on Ted's. She didn't hold his hand just touched it. She saw tears start to fall down DiBiase's face.

Layla kept crying over and over again "Cody you can't leave me."

The detectives left the room shutting the door behind them. There was a stunned silence.

Torrie left John's side and walked over to kneel down next to Layla. She tried to hold her close to her shoulder but Layla let go and let out a screaming cry.

"CODY YOU CANT LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU."

…..

The wind was increasing with speed. Little drips of blood were falling from the elbow down to the ground. The groggy and disorientated figure staggered towards the pathway.

His eyes looked up to the sign and saw what he was looking for.

He walked slowly holding his elbow until he reached the place he wanted to go.

He stared at a sign that said "Evergreen Lodge." And then underneath was smaller writing "We help the mentally challenged put their life back on track."

Cody Rhodes looked around before walking towards the front entrance. He opened the door and the receptionist looked at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

Cody replied "Yes. I want to admit myself."

Cody shut the door leaving everything and everyone behind him.

…

A tall black haired man got out of a taxi and handed twenty dollars to the driver. He walked into the airport holding a black suitcase and plane tickets.

He approached a waiting area where there were 6 people reading the newspapers. The black haired man turned around and saw another man stood inside the airport holding an umbrella. He walked over to the man and said "Excuse me sir do you have the time?"

The man put his umbrella down and replied "I do indeed. Do you have something for me?"

He handed him the plane tickets and suitcase. He had a smile on his face and said "I will see you again soon Shane."

The evil Shane had a sick and sadistic smile across his face. He smiled as he answered "Sooner rather than later I hope."

Shane shook the young man's hand before walking over to the ticket desk. The young women said "Where is your destination sir?"

Shane smiled at her "Paris. One way.

She checked his ticket and allowed him to walk through to the entrance of the plane.

She said "Hope you enjoy yourself in Paris."

Shane smiled at her "Don't worry Miss. I will be back."

End of Story.

Shane got away. I know so many people are going to hate me for having him get away with it. For now lol. I have left it open for a sequel which I definitely want to do. I hope to start that before the New Year so look out for that.

I have enjoyed writing this story so much. Well one scene I didn't but the rest of it I really enjoyed. That is why I have decided to write the sequel. A lot of the reason I have enjoyed it so much is because of the brilliant and wonderful support I have had for the story.

So thank you all for the amazing reviews and feedback. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I believe it is my best by far and it wouldn't be that without you all. Got a few individual thank yous I would like to say.

LoVelyBonesxX Ainat , Taina. She has really helped me as a writer I know that I am still need to improve a lot with certain ways I write and her suggestions really help to give me focus. I really appreciate all her help and terrific knowledge

First to the wonderful "Cena's baby Doll" She has read every chapter of every story I have ever written. Been with my writing since the start and I really appreciate her support.

The same can be said for the awesome Sheree. Thank you so much

Thank you to the fan fiction reader Bearkat. It was their idea for this story in the first place so without that idea the story wouldn't have even been written lol.

Thank you to the lovely Kalina (JorriexLover) she is a great friend. She really helps me with an ego boost with my writing and always there to help me when I need some help from a talented writer lol. I definitely recommend reading her stories especially if you like a story packed with so many different stories in one story. She is definitely going to be a lot of help when I write my sitcom story.

Next thank you is to xthefirestillburns (xbebe_) Briana. Someone else who has really helped to keep me inspired and motivated to carry on. Going to plug her stories as well because if you want to see unique pairings and really unique story ideas this girl is highly recommended. Really good and interesting person to talk to as well. Someone else who likes Alberto lol always good lol.

And last but certainly not least my mentor, my fan fiction pro. (Nxt reference lol) my friend Kelly XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx. She is the reason I started to write in the first place. I had no interest in writing or reading up until I knew her. She has helped me no end and still helps me to this day. I can't tell you how many times I have text her saying Lady Help my chapter sucks and she has saved me lol. An amazing writer, a wonderful person and just a great friend in so many ways.

It is a true honor that I have support of wonderful people and have surrounded myself with just world class writers. Hopefully their brilliance is starting to rub off on me lol

So thank you to everyone who has read this story and all my stories lol.

Take it easy everyone and have a wonderful Day

Matt


End file.
